Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo
by Gala Snape
Summary: Harry está por comenzar su sexto año en Hogwarts. Tiene muchas cosas sobre las que pensar este verano y un gran dolor en su pecho. Y justo cuando todo parece mejorar, se equivoca. SLASH HPSS. SPOILERS 5° LIBRO
1. Cartas de verano

**AQUI ESTOY, COMENZANDO UN NUEVO FF. **

**ES MUY DIFERENTE A LOS OTROS, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LO LEAN.**

**TARDARÁ UN TIEMPO EN LLEGAR EL SLASH, PORQUE HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE HARRY DEBE HACER Y APRENDER ANTES.**

**--------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: Ojala fuera mío, pero no. Yo sólo tomo prestado los personajes y algunos lugares de JK Rowling. Las fechas fueron extraídas de la línea de tiempo de "Lexicon". Todo lo que no reconozcan.... mi imaginación (algo tenía que poner, no?)**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Este ff es SLASH. Si no te gusta o no sabés lo que es (relación entre hombres) mejor que vayas desapareciendo de acá. Habrá algo parecido a "muerte de un personaje".**

**La versión NC-17 pueden encontrarla en Slasheaven (el link a mi profile de allí esta en mi profile de acá...) **

**-------------------------------------------------**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO**

**CAPITULO 1: CARTAS DE VERANO.**

Su vida no podía ser mas patética. Sólo, encerrado en su habitación, sin contacto con otro ser vivo mas que su lechuza. Las únicas noticias que recibía del mundo exterior era por medio de "El Profeta", que llegaba cada mañana.

Llevaba a penas dos semanas de vacaciones y lo único que hacía era fantasear con el regreso a clases. Las tareas que le habían encomendado sus profesores para las vacaciones ya estaban hechas y guardadas en el fondo de su baúl.

Cualquier adolescente de su edad estaría disfrutando de los días de verano, en que el sol brillaba resplandeciente, pero no él. Harry solo se recriminaba una y otra vez haber caído en la trampa de Voledmort, no haber sido capaz de cerrar su mente, haber ocasionado la muerte de Sirius, y no haber terminado con la de Bellatrix cuando tuvo la oprtunidad.

Evitaba pensar en Dumbledore o en Snape. El Director de Hogwarts le producía sentimientos ambivalentes. Tuvo que darse cuenta de golpe que no era invencible y que no lo sabía todo, que era un hombre, tal como él. Y Snape... parte de él deseaba odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Si no lo hubiera corrido de sus clases de Oclumancia y le hubiera enseñado en lugar de gruñirle cada vez, entonces él hubiera podido cerrar su mente. Y otra parte de él le decía que era su culpa. Si nunca hubiera curioseado dentro del pensadero, entonces nada hubiera sucedido seguramente.

Como cada mañana, se levantó de la cama sin ganas para recibir el periódico. Después de pagar a la lechuza, se dirigió al baño, se dió una rápida ducha y se preparó el desayuno.

Ese verano era diferente a los demás. Tío Vernon y Duddley no le dirigían la palabra; ni siquiera lo miraban por mas de unos instantes. Tal vez miedo, tal vez asco. Lo importante era que no lo molestaban ni le obligaban a trabajar cono su elfo doméstico.

Su tía Petunia era un tema diferemnte. Al día siguiente de su llegada de Hogwarts, lo puso al corriente de sus actividades ese verano: No podía salir de la casa, no podía enviar lechuzas durante el día, no podía comer con ellos y, básicamente, no podía salir de su habitación mas que para usar el baño y prepararse sus propias comidas, que comería en su habitación.

Pero algo en ella había cambiado. Ya no lo miraba con repugnancia sino con algo parecido a la pena. No deseaba saber el motivo de su cambio. Sólo quería que lo dejen tranquilo. Lo único que necesitaba era salir de allí y regresar a Hogwarts que, aunque le traería dolorosos recuerdos, era su hogar.

Las pesadillas eran moneda corriente. Por mas que intentaba cerrar su mente por las noches, no lo abandonaban. La mas repetitiva era la batalla del Ministerio. Revivía una y otra vez la muerte de Sirius, su padrino, la única persona que consideraba su familia, el único que lo comprendía y al que su imprudencia y estupidez habían matado. Las pesadillas lo estaban consumiendo, pero no le importaba, porque se lo merecía.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, se encontró con dos lechuzas desconocidas que lo esperaban impacientes, mientrs Hedwig las observaba de soslayo, como retándolas a abandonar su territorio.

Desató el pergamino de la primera, que voló hacia la ventana inmediatamente después, y tomó el paquete de la segunda que siguió a la anterior, para alivio de Hedwig.

Abrió cuidadosamente el envoltorio y descubrió un pequeño libro, enviado junto a un pergamino. Se acomodó en su silla, tomó la taza de te con leche y comenzó a leer.

_Señor Harry James Potter,_

_ El Ministerio de la Magia le envía para usted y su familia, la "Guía Personal de Magia Defensiva Elemental"._

_ Se recomienda fervientemente que sea leída en su totalidad y que se sigan sus instrucciones para mantener a resguardo su hogar y familia._

_ Atentamente,_

_ Cornelius Fudge_

_ Ministro de la Magia._

Harry tomó la inútil guía de no mas ed cincuenta páginas y la revoleó sobre la cama. "_Estúpido Fudge"_, pensó con furia. El intento del Ministro de levantar la su imágen pública era patético y ningún mago con algo de cerebro tomaría en serio sus palabras jamás. Harry sintió la ira correr por sus venas. Si el idiota le hubiera hecho caso a Dumbledore, nada de lo que sucedió el mes anterior hubiera tenido lugar.

Descartando esos sentimientos que no lo llevarían a nada, tomó el segundo envío. También provenía del Ministerio de la Magia, pero le produjo un sentimiento completamente diferente. Nerviosismo y ansiedad. La hora de la verdad había llegado y debía enfrentarla solo.

Hedwig se posó en su hombro, como comprendiendo la necesidad de apoyo y Harry agradeció el gesto acariciando sus plumas suavemente. Miró el pergamino por unos segundos antes de decidirse a desenrrolarlo.

_Estimado Señor Potter,_

_ El Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos se pone en contacto con usted, para hacerle llegar los resultados de sus Matrículas de Honor en Brujería._

_ Lo felicitamos por sus notable desempeño en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, alcanzando el máximo nivel desde que Signatus Suseldom obtuviera las máximas calificaciones en la historia._

_ Podrá encontrar sus resultados en detalle en el pergamino adjunto._

_ Atentamente,_

_ Griselda Marchbanks_

_ Jefa del tribunal de exámenes Mágicos._

_ Ministerio de la Magia._

Es corazón parecía a punto de salírsele por la boca. Su futuro estaba escrito en el segundo eprgamino y no sabía si tenía el valor para leerlo. Ya sabía que había pasado el de Defensa, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si no había obtenido las notas que la profesora McGonagall le había recomendado?

Hedwig picoteó amistosamente su oreja, incitandolo a leer el pergamino. Respiró hondo y contuvo el aire mientras leía. No podía creerlo.

_Matrículas de Honor en Btujería_

_Alumno: Potter, Harry James._

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 31 de Julio de 1981._

_Residencia: Privet Drive, N4. Little Whining, Surrey._

_Establecimiento: Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería._

**_Detalle:_**

_Historia de la Magia: INSATISFACTORIO._

_Pociones: EXTRAORDINARIO._

_Transiguraciones: SUPERA EXPECTATIVAS._

_Defensa contra las artes Oscuras: SUPERA EXTRAORDINARIO._

_Encantamientos: SUPERA EXPECTATIVAS._

_Adivinación: DESASTROZO._

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: SUPERA EXPECTATIVAS._

_Astronomía: ACEPTABLE._

_Botánica:__ ACEPTABLE._

_ El alumno a obtenido un total de SIETE Matrículas de Honor en Brujería, contando entre ellasla nota mas alta de la historia en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras._

Harry miraba el pergamino con los ojos deorbitados y contaba una y otra vez. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y 7. ¡SIETE MHBs! Era mas de lo que había esperado. Sólo necesitaba cinco para ser Auror cuando abandonara Hogwarts. Había alcanzado la nota mas alta de la historia en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y había obtenido lo requerido por Snape para ingresar a su clase este año. Sólo esperaba ver la reacción del Jefe de Slytherin.

Lupin iba a estar muy feliz de saber que gracias a su Patronus había obtenido esa nota en DAO, y Sirius iba a estar tan orgulloso de él.... Sirius ya no estaba. Un pinchazo de dolor, acompañado de una sensación de absoluto vacío se instaló en su cuepo. Sirius ya no estaba.

-¿Harry?

-¿Si, tía Petunia? -preguntó si voltear.

-Tengo... me gustaría hablar contigo unos momentos.

-Se.. seguro.

Petuniatomó asiento en la cama maltrecha de Harry y suspiró audiblemente, como si le costara mucho lo que tenía que decirle. Harry la miró y, de golpe, se encontró deseando hacerle un sin número de preguntas, pero no sabía por donde comenzar.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Petunia tomando la Guía sobre la que se había sentado.

-Es una Guía de Defensa -grunó Harry -Como si de algo fuera a servir a alguien si Voldemort o sus mortífagos deciden atacar.

-Oh... bueno. Tal vez debas leerla. Sé que no debes hacer magia fuera de... Hog.. Hogwarts, pero si algo sucediera.

-La casa tiene barreras. -fue lo único que pudo decir Harry, ante el asombro de ver a su tía diciéndo el nombre de su colegio.

-Claro. Eso fue lo que dijo ese hombre. -murmuró Petunia para sí.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Hagris. No. Hagrid.

-¿Cuándo...? ¿Cómo...? Tú....

-De eso quería hablarte. Tu madre, Lily, me envió una carta poco después de que nacieras. Me... me explicaba lo que sucedía en su mundo y... y me pedía que tuviera cuidado si veía o escuchaba algo extraño. Yo.. yo ni siquiera se la respondí. De hecho, la leí después de que ella murió, cuando te dejaron aquí.

-Pero...

-No me interrumpas por favor. To la odiaba, lo admito, pero... tu no sbes lo que fue. Cuando ella recibió esa carta a sus once años, mis padres parecieron olvidarse de mi. todo era para Lily, "la bruja de la familia". Si Lily quería una túnica nueva, mis padres le compraban tres. Si pedía un libro, le daban dinero para cinco. Incluso cuando no necesitaba nada, mis padres la llenaban de regalos. A mi nadie me prestaba atención, porque yo no era nada extraordinario. Yo solo era una niña común y, por mas que me esforzaba, siempre llegaba ella y contaba que podía transformar una mesa en una cama, un ave en una copa, o que podía hacer volar objetos.

-Por eso das a Duddley mas de lo que verdaderamente necesita.

-Pero cuando ella murió -prosiguió sin inmutarse -ella no tenía la culpa. Fueron mis padres lo que me hicieron odiarla. Y luego... luego te encontramos aquí, en la puerta de la casa, con esa carta que Dumbledore, que nos pedía que te aceptemos. Estuvimos a punto de negarnos. Habíamos decidido dejarte en un orfanato. Entonces fue cuando vino ese... hombre, Hagrid y el nos entregó una segunda carta de Dumbledore, donde nos explicaba muchas otras cosas. Y ahora Él ha vuelto y... y el único lazo que me queda con mi hermana está en peligro. No puedo esperar que me perdones, pero si puedes, haz un esfuerzo para entenderme. Tan solo... cuídate.

Petunia se puso de pie para irse y Harry, incapaz de decir nada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la vio partir.

Harry se quedó solo en su habitación. Pensando en las palabras de su tía, cuando Hedwig volvó hacia la cama y agitó las alas, llamando su atención. Sobre la Guía del Ministerio, habían tres pergaminos viejos.

Con manos temblorosas tomó el primero en sus manos y distinguió la letra de Dumbleore, llena de elegantes florituras.

_Señores Dursley,_

_ Quien yace en estas mantas es su sobrino, Harry James Potter, el hijo de Lily y James Potter. Lamento informarles la defunción de ambos en un ataque perpetrado en su casa, en el Valle Godric._

_ Harry ha sobrevivido al ataque milagrosamente y, al ser ustedes sus únicos parientes vivos, nos vimos en la obligación de dejarlo bajo sus cuidados._

_ Ante cualquier eventualidad, me comunicaré con ustedes._

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_ Director de Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería._

_ Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase._

_ Jefe de Magos de la Confederación Internacional de Magos._

_ Presidente del Wizengamot._

Así que esa era la carta que Dumbledore les había dejado a sus tíos cuando lo dejó en la puerta de su casa. Patético. ¿De verdad Dumbledore había pensado que sólo con eso los Dursley iban a "adoptarlo"? La dejó de lado y tomó la siguiente.

_Petunia Dursley!_

_ Creo que usted a maltinterpretado mis palabras en la carta anterior. NO puede dejar a Harry en un orfanato. Sus padres han muerto en manos del mas Tenebroso mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort. Y algunos de sus seguidores están aún libres, deseosos de asesinar a su sobrino, pues él fue el causante de su caída._

_ Lily dio su vida por su hijo, interponiéndose entre la maldición asesina y él, dejando así un escudo protector en la sangre de Harry. Eso fue lo que evitó que Voldermot lo mate y su unión de sangre con Harry es lo que evitará que pueda acercarse a él en el futuro._

_ Tiene usted el DEBER de proteger a Harry, sólo manteniéndolo en su casa, con ustedes._

_ Espero que ahora haya quedado claro y no necesitemos ninguna otra carta._

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_ Director de Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería._

_ Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase._

_ Jefe de Magos de la Confederación Internacional de Magos._

_ Presidente del Wizengamot._

Así que a eso se refería Dumbledore cuando en la carta vociferadora del verano anterior le había dicho "Recuerda mi última Petunia". Su última carta había sido prácticamente una amenaza. Río histéricamente. Su vida era mas patética aún. Sus tíos ni siquiera habían tenido lástima al tenerlo en su casa. Lo habían hecho amenazados y por miedo a Dumbledore.

Ya no sabía que esperar de la tercer carta, así que la tomó sin prestarle atención. Claro que al leer las primeras palabras de la caligrafía deconocida, su corazón se estrujó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos temblaron mas que nunca. Era la carta de su madre.

_Querida Petunia,_

_ Sé que me pediste que no tuviera contacto contigo, pero tengo que advertirte. Un mago oscuro y muy poderoso está apoderándose de nuestro mundo. Recluta seguidores y asesina sin piedad a todos los que se le oponen._

_ Para que te des una idea, es tan dictador como Hitler. Quiere terminar con todos los magos y brujas que no provengan de familias de magos. Y luego exterminar a los muggles, o sea, a todos los que según tu son "normales"._

_ Ten cuidado hermana mía. Si en algún momento oyes o ves algo extraño o curioso, vete inmediatamente. No te acerques a nadie que te parezca mago o bruja. Intenta no relacionarte con extraños. _

_ Se que ha nacido tu hijo. Te felicito por ello. Imagino que debes estar muy feliz. También nació el mío. Harry James Potter. Es adorable. Tal vez... tal vez podamos encontrarnos algún día para que lo conozcas y yo conocer a Duddley. Si no quieres lo entenderé._

_ Cuídate mucho y cuida a tu familia Petunia._

_Con amor, _

_ Lily._

Cuando terminó de leer, Harry estrujó el pergamino en su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Era la única vez que había visto la hermosa escritura de su madre. Era lo único que tenía qu había pertenecido a ella. La capa y el Mapa del Merodeador eran de su padre. Pero esa carta era de su mamá. Y decía tanto de ella....

Se acostó en la cama, aún con la carta sostenida seguramente con su mano y le sonrió a la nada. Su mamá era una gran persona, tal como todos decían. No le importaba que su tía la odiara, ella de todos modos le recomendaba que tuviera cuidado y temía por su familia. Su mamá era generosa y no le importaba nada mas que su amor. Su mamá había dicho que él era adorable.

Harry se rió como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía. Feliz y con el alma iluminada. Porque había leído palabras de su madre, palabras que le permitían conocerla un poco y de primera mano. Palabras que decían que él era adorable.

-Gracias mamá. -susurró cuando se calmó.

Harry estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando una nueva lechuza ingresó en su dormitorio. Harry gruñó algo que sonó parecido a "Parece que hoy es el día de las cartas" y se acercó a ella.

Era de Hogwarts. Estaba la carta de admisión, como todos los años, la lista de los libros y dos notas mas. Abrió la primera y se sorprendió al encontrar la letra de la Profesora McGonagall.

_Señor Potter, _

_ Debo decirle que estoy orgullosa por sus notas obtenidas en los MHBs. Su resultado en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ha sido impresionante. Hacía demasiados años que un alumno no superaba los récords._

_ Como su Jefa de Casa, me veo en la obligación de requerirle una respuesta con ls asignaturs que tomará este año. Le informo que puede optar entre las siguientes:_

_Pociones._

_Transfiguraciones._

_Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras._

_Encantamientos._

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas._

_Botánica._

_Astronomía._

_ Habrá notado que la profesora Vector ha disminuído el nivel requerido en Astronomía, debido a que fueron distraídos por el comportamiento de ciertos aurores y la Señora Umbridge la noche del exámen._

_ Tal como le informé en la conversación sobre Orientación Vocacional, sólo requiere cinco EXTASIS para entrar a la academia de Aurores del Ministerio de la Magia. Le recuerdo que debe tomar Pociones, Transfiguraciones, Defensa contra las artes Oscuras y Encantamientos. Le recomiendo tomar Botánica como quinta materia, pero eso no excluye la posibilidad de que la sustituya por otra o que agregue un sexta materia._

_ Tiene una semana para enviarme su respuesta, o lo anotaré en las siete._

_Sin mas,_

_ Minnerva McGonagall._

_ Profesora de Transiguraciones de Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería._

_ Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor._

Harry se apresuró a responder a la profesora. No tenía interés en estudiar Astronomía y se lo hizo saber educadamente. Tampoco necesitaba estudiar Cuidado de Cruiaturas Mágicas, pero pensó que a Hagrid le agradaría que no dejara la materia.

Luego de enviar de regreso a la elegante lechuza, notó que había un pergamino que no había visto antes. con los ojos molestos de tanto leer, leyó lo que Dumbledore tenía para decirle.

_Querido Harry,_

_ La profesora McGonagall me ha informado sobre tus resultados de tus MHBs y debo felicitarte. Sabía que podías lograr lo que te propusieras._

_ Cambiando de tema, en poco tiempo irán por ti, para que puedas reencontrarte con los señores Weasley y Granger en el mismo lugar del año pasado. _

_ Remus Lupin me ha mantenido informado de tu bienestar por las cartas que le haces llegar cada tres días y me alegra que estés bien. _

_ Albus Dumbledore._

Harry no se esperaba eso. En poco tiempo se iría de Privet Drive. Pero... ¿Cuánto sería poco tiempo? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? Esperaba que no. Quería salir lo antes posible de ellí y ver a Hermione y Ron. Aunque no le agradaba volver a ese sombrío lugar.

Grimmauld Place. No quería volver ahí jamás. Sirius lo odiaba y él también. Sirius era infeliz ahí y él también lo sería. La casa de su padrino le traería mas dolor del que podría soportar y no quería regresar a ella. Los gritos de la madre de Sirius, las risas y burlas del cuadro de su dormitorio, Kreacher.

¡Cómo odiba a ese elfo! Sólo esperaba poder verlo una vez mas para matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente. Lo iba a torturar. El maldito iba a sufrir por haberlo engañado.

Aunque, si pensaba fríamente, nada importaba en ese momento, pues Sirius ya no estaba con él. Nada iba a traer a su padrino de regreso. Nada. Y Sirius había muerto sin limpiar su nombre. Sirius había muerto mientras todos creían que era un asesino despiadado que quería matarlo. Iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

Tomó un pergamino, una pluma y escribió:

_Señor Lovegood,_

_Director de la Revista "El Quisquilloso",_

_ Mi nombre es Harry Potter y, como usted sabe, conozco a su hija de Hogwarts. _

_ Antes que nada, quería agradecerle por darme la oprtunidad de decir la verdadera historia del regreso de Voldemort en su revista._

_ Ahora tengo algunas cosas mas que decir. Sobre Sirius black y algunas otras personas. Tal vez le interese publicarlo. Le pido me envié una respuesta lo antes posible con mi lechuza. Ella se quedará con usted hasta que lo haga. _

_ La entrevista debería ser en los próximos días, pues no se hasta cuando me quedaré en esta casa. Dígame usted, si es que está interesado, la fecha._

_ Muchas gracias nuevamente,_

_ Harry Potter._

Satisfecho consigo mismo, envió la carta con Hedwig y se dedicó a... mirar el techo, como hacía cada día de sus vacaciones. Esos momentos le servían para pensar. La mayoría de las veces no eran pensamientos agradables, pero ahora sí tenía en que enfocar su mente.

Su mamá había dicho que él era adorable.

---------------------------

Esa misma noche le llegó la respuesta del padre de Luna. Hedwig parecía cansada, pero se irguió e infló su pecho cuando Harry le agradeció y la felicitó por su tarea. Harry abrió la carta con ansiedad.

_Jóven Potter,_

_ Su corresponencia me ha sorprendido de sobre manera, pero me ha dado una gran satisfacción que usted confíe en nuestra revista para declarar su historia. Luna me ha comentado algo sobre Sirius Black siendo su padrino. ¡Asombroso!_

_ Si no le es mucha molestia, mañana llegaré a su casa, alrededor de las 3:00 de la tarde. He decidido hacer la entrevista personalmente puesto que usted puede tener problemas de seguridad. _

_ Mi hija Luna me escoltará, para que usted esté 100 sguro de que soy yo quien toca el timbre de su hogar. _

_ Atentamente,_

_ Frederik Luvegood._

_ Director de "El Quisquilloso"_

Harry abandonó su habitación con una sonrisa envidiable en el rostro. Limpiaría el nombre de su padrino. al día siguiente limpiaría el nombre de su padrino. En la cocina, fue interrumpido por su tía mientras preparaba un sandwich.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

-Oh si. -exclamó él alegremente -Tía.. mañana vendrá el padre de una amiga de la escuela. Es... reportero.

-¿Có... cómo?

-Lamento no haberte consultado, pero surgió hace unos momentos.

-¿Y qué... qué...?

-No voy a hablar de ustedes. -la tranquilizó Harry -Pero sí voy a limpiar el nombre de mi padrino y voy a terminar de una vez con la carrera de algunos dento del Ministerio de la Magia.

-¿Y... Y Dumbledore qué opina? ¿No se enfadará conmigo? Mira Harry, tal vez sea mejor que..

-Dumbledore lo envía -dijo Harry sonriendo con fingida inocencia.

-Oh... en ese caso... ¿A qué hora llegará? ¡Debo limpiar la casa!

-No te preocupes, lo atenderé en mi habitación así no molestamos.

-No, no, no. ¿Qué dirá ese señor si lo atiendes en tu cuarto? Prepararé algo para que tome y... galletas. Si, galletas.

Harry miró a su tía con suspicacia. Estaba seguro que sólo lo hacía porque creía que Dumbledore se enfadaría con ella y eso no le convenía, o bien porque temía que el padre de Luna dijera toda la verdad sobre el trato que le habían dado en toda su vida. De momento no le importaba, pues él iba a lograr su cometido.

---------------------------------------------

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTDO Y QUE NO SE LES HAYA HECHO PESADO.**

**YA SABEN QUE ESTOY ABIERTA A SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS Y COMENTARIOS.**

**ESTE FF VA PARA LARGO Y NO SE IMAGINAN LO QUE ESTA POR VENIR.**

**BESOTOTES A TODOS LOS QUE LEAN, Y ABRAZOS A LOS QUE DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**GALA.**


	2. Grimmauld Place

**DISCLAIMER: Ojala fuera mío, pero no. Yo sólo tomo prestado los personajes y algunos lugares de JK Rowling. Las fechas fueron extraídas de la línea de tiempo de "Lexicon". Todo lo que no reconozcan.... mi imaginación (algo tenía que aportar, ¿no?)**

**  
  
ADVERTENCIAS: Este ff es SLASH. Si no te gusta o no sabés lo que es (relación entre hombres) mejor que vayas desapareciendo de acá. Habrá algo parecido a "muerte de un personaje".  
  
**

**-------------------------------------------------  
**

**  


HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO

**

**CAPITULO 2: GRIMMAULD PLACE.**

Hacía cuatro días de la carta de Dumbledore y nadie había aparecido por él. ¿El mago habría cambiado de opinión? ¿Lo dejarían allí por el resto de las vacaciones? No era muy ilógico pensarlo, después de todo, allí tenía la protección de su tía. Y... y no quería volver a la "Ancestral Casa de los Black".

La calma del atardecer no reflejaba en absoluto su humor o estado de ánimo. Deseaba ver a sus amigos, y deseaba olvidarse que ellos existían. Deseaba regresar al cuartel de la Orden, y deseaba prender la casa en llamas. Deseaba que Voldemort desapareciera y deseaba morir.

Al parecer, su tía tampoco estaba de buen humor, a juzgar por el grito que acababa de vociferar. Grito.

Harry se tensó inmediatamente, sabiendo que había muy pocas cosas que hacían gritar a su tía de esa manera. Una mancha especialmente dificil de limpiar y... magia. Había magos en la casa, estaba seguro. Sólo quedaba averiguar de que bando estaban.

Con cautela, tomó su varita y, consciente de que no podía hacer magia, emprendió su camino hacia la cocina, lugar de donde había provenido el ruido. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, saltando por reflejo el tercer escalón, ese que chillaba cuando lo pisaba.

Se asomó a la cocina y respiró al ver una masa de cabello rojo junto a su tía. Un Weasley. Ya no había dudas de que no eran Mortífagos. Un sencillo carraspeo tras él lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Hola Harry. -dijo la amable voz de Remus.

-Profesor Lupin -saludó cordialmente Harry -¿Vienen por mi?

-Así es Potter. -dijo una tercera voz.

Kingsley Shakkelbot y Tonks se unieron a ellos en la cocina, mientras Charlie Weasley susurraba unas palabras a su tia. Harry los saludó austeramente, sin esperarse el efusivo abrazo de Tonks.

-¿Cómo has estado Harry? -preguntó la mujer, que en esa ocasión, llevaba el cabello corto y de un furioso azul.

-Bien, gracias.

-Es hora de irnos. Buscaré tus cosas Potter -dijo el auror negro al fin -¿Charlie?

-Aquí está el traslador. -dijo el pelirrojo entregándole a Harry una taza de te rota -Remus irá contigo y nosotros nos apareceremos en la plaza frente al cuartel.

Harry asintió, sintiendo la mano de Remus posarse en su hombro y el tirón en el centro del estómago, característico de un traslador. El mundo a su alrededor se convirtió en un torbellino de luces de colores y Harry tenía toda su energía enfocada en no recordar a donde se dirigía.

--------------------------------

El arribo al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix no era algo que Harry deseara realmente. el sólo hecho de estar frente a los números 10 y 14 le revolvía el estómago. Y cuando creyó que no podía sentirse peor, una ola de náuseas lo sorprendió viendo a la casa hacer su aparición, desplazando las otras dos.

-¿Harry? -Lupin lo tomó de un brazo -¿Estás bien?

Pero Harry no pudo contestar pues la oleada de náuseas se volvió mas fuerte. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y apoyó las manos en él, para evitar golpearse, mientras su estómago se vaciaba por completo y dolorosas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

Podía escuchar la voz de Lupin tratándo de confortarlo y calmarlo, pero sencillamente no podía. Prefería pasar el resto de su vida con los Dursley, pero no regresar a la casa de los padres de Sirius. Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de perder la consciencia.

---------------------------------

Harry podía escuchar susurros a su alrededor y, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía a quien pertenecían. Podía reconocer las voces de Madamme Pomfrey y Albus Dumbledore en cualquier parte del mundo, sin necesidad de verlos.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo pesar en sus párpados. intentó sentarse en la cama, pero sólo logró moverse casi imperceptiblemente. Nadie lo hubiera visto si la enfermera no estuviese pendiente de él en todo momento.

-Señor Potter. -le dio la bienvenida -¿Cómo se siente?

-¿Qué.... qué sucedió? -preguntó cerrando los ojos.

-Moody lo desmayó. -la enfermera parecía bastante incómoda -Tuvo un colapso nervioso cuando llegó al cuartel.

Harry abrió los ojos nuevamente y se sentó en la cama de golpe. Había supuesto que estaba en Hogwarts, pero ahora podía ver que no. Estaba en la habitación que él y Ron habían compartido el verano anterior.

-¿Harry? -Dumbledore se acercó a su cama con cautela. Aún presentes los sucesos del pasado junio. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo... mi cabeza....

-Tome señor Potter -Poppy no le dejó opción al acercar una poción a sus labios. -Con esto se sentirá mejor.

-Gracias -dijo Harry con voz rasposa.

-Harry -Dumbledore llamó su atención -¿Te sientes bien?

-Si Señor. -respondió automáticamente. -Bien. Remus está afuera, esperando para verte.

Dumbledore se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Al abrirla, Remus Lupin pasó a su lado velozmente, mientras Molly Weasley evitaba que sus hijos y Hermione ingresen tras él.

Remus se sentó con cuidado en la cama de Harry y le tomó una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra retiraba el azabache cabello de su frente. El hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos, pero él podía ver las lágrimas haciendo fuerza para salir de ellos.

-Harry... -lo llamó con suavidad -Harry mírame.

-Prof...

-No fue tu culpa -dijo Lupin con firmeza, pero sin abandonar su tono cálido y amable -No fue tu culpa que Sirius cayera tras el velo. Él no debería haber ido al Ministerio.

-Él fue por mi. -Harry estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no llorar.

-Si. Él fue porque lo mas importante de su vida estaba en peligro. -Remus susrpiró audiblemente. A él también se le hacía difícil hablar de Sirius -No fue tu culpa. Tu creíste que Sirius estaba en peligro y fuiste a salvarlo. Él hizo lo mismo por ti.

-Pero si yo no hubiera ido....

-Basta Harry -Remus lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos -Deja de culparte por algo de lo que no fuiste responsable. ¿Quieres culpables? Yo debería haber hablado con Severus para que continúe con las clases de Oclumancia.

-Usted no tuvo nada que ver. Yo... yo entré en sus recuerdos y...

-Harry, Ron y Hermione están afuera -dijo Remus en un desesperado intento de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación -Ellos quieren verte y saber como estás. Y también están junto a ellos Ginny y los gemelos. ¿Crees que puedo dejarlos pasar?

-Ron y Hermione solamente.

---------------------------------

Unas horas después, los tres amigos charlaban animadamente de temas sin importancia y triviales. Su conversación se asemejaba mucho a la que podía tener cualquier chico de sus edades, y eso le quitó un gran peso de encima a Harry, que ya no deseaba hablar de sirius, ni Voldemort, ni la profesía. Sólo quería ser un chico normal.

-Y... ¿Recibiste tus MHBs? -preguntó Hermione tentativamente.

-Oh si. -dijo Harry sonriendo -He obtenido siete.

-¡Harry! -Hrmione se lanzó a sus brazos -Eso es genial. ¡7 MHBs!

-Hay mas. -dijo ampliando la sonrisa, sabiendo que su amiga estaría orgullosa de él -Tuve la nota mas alta de la historia en Defensa.

-¿Qué... qué nota? -preguntó Ron sorprendido. Hermione sólo lo miraba con los ojos y la boca abiertas.

-Supera Extraordinario. La carta decía que es la nota mas alta que existe y que sólo la pusieron a otro alumno hace años. Su nombre era.... Sig... Sig...

-Signatus Suseldom -dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

-¿Lo conocen?

-No personalmente -dijo Ron -Pero todos en el mundo mágico han oído hablar de él alguna vez. Dicen que es un gran mago.

-"Historia de Hogwarts" dice que fue el mejor alumno que existió en el colegio desde su fundación. Y luego fue profesor de Defensa y Jefe de Slytherin en... -Hermione frunció el rostro en señal de concentración -¡Por Merlín! ¡Fue profesor de tus padres Harry!

-De... ¿Estás segura?

-Fue profesor de Bill también... creo -dijo Ron algo confundido.

-Y... ¿Qué sucedió con él? ¿Por qué se fue de Hogwarts?

-Nadie sabe. -dijo Ron levantando los hombros. -Nadie ha sabido nada de él desde que dejó de enseñar. Si me lo preguntas.... debe haberse unido a Quien Tu Sabes.

-¡Ron! -exclamó Hermione escandalizada -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Era Slytherin Hermione. Y dejó de enseñar cuando "Él" estaba ganando poder. No creo que haya que hacer demasiadas conjeturas.

-No lo creo. -dijo la castaña. -Quiero decir, si se unió a Voldemort, entonces debería haberse quedado en Hogwarts para espiar a Dumbledore, ¿no te parece Harry?

-¿Tenemos que hablar de alguien que no conocemos? -respondió el moreno algo cansado.

----------------------------------

La mañana recibió a Harry con aire renovado. Era cierto que aún odiaba estar anclado en Grimmauld Place, pero encontraba agradable la compañía de Lupin y sus amigos.

Ni Ron ni Hermione habían mencionado su colapso nervioso al ver erguirse frente a él el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix y se los agradecía silenciosamente.

Después de despertar a Ron y darse una rápida ducha, se dirigió a la cocina, donde sabía que la Señora Weasley estaba preparando el desayuno.

Cuando estaba alcanzando su objetivo, escuchó una puerta golpearse, alguien maldecir en voz baja y.... los gritos.

-¡CANALLAS! ¡MESTIZOS! ¡MONSTRUOS! ¡ABERRACIONES DE LA NATURALEZA! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA! ¡SANGRES SUCIAS! ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN AQUÍ? ¡LADRONES! ¡TRAIDORES!

Harry se apresuró a llegar frente al retrato de la Señora Black, mientras vio a Lupin hacer lo mismo, proveniente de la cocina.

Estaba tan furioso con esa mujer que no pensó en lo que hacía ni en sus consecuencias. Sólo sabía que esa mujer había insultado durante un año completo a Sirius y ahora él estaba muerto.

-¡CÁLLESE! -le gritó y, asombrosamente, ella le obedeció -Si quiere permanecer en esta casa, será mejor que no vuelva a escuchar un sólo grito o insulto.

-Sólo eres un niñato mestizo y...

-Un niñato que va a hacer que arda en llamas por la eternidad si no me respeta.

La mujer palideció considerablemente y retrocedió unos pasos dentro del cuadro, negando con la cabeza. Harry sonrió con superioridad y cerró las cortinas fácilmente, ante el asombro de Lupin y Tonks.

-¿Cómo...? -preguntó Tonks, señalando el cuadro mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

-No lo sé. -dijo Harry sonriendo infantilmente -Sólo se me ocurrió. Mas bien me salió. No había pensado hacerlo realmente.

-No es novedad que no piense Potter. -dijo Snape desde la puerta.

-Buen día profesor. -lo saludó Harry sin mirarlo, desde su lugar en la mesa -¿me extrañó?

Remus y Tonks tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no reír. El rostro de snape, por una fracción de segundo, mostró sorpresa y luego volvió a la inexpresividad de siempre.

La Señora Weasley dejó de supervisar las tostadas y miró a Harry con desaprobación.

-Harry, querido, creo que ese no es modo de referirse a un profesor.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Harry fingiendo confusión -Sólo supuse que el profesor Snape me extrañaría en las vacaciones. Después de todo, no debe tener a quien dirigir sus insultos.

-Tal vez esto te quite las ganas de hacerte el gracioso Potter. -dijo Snape entre dientes, y le lanzó un periódico.

Harry levantó sus cejas y tomó "El Profeta". No le costó encontrar el artículo al que Snape se refería.

En la primera plana había una fotografía de Sirius, la misma que habían publicado cuando se escapó de Azkaban. El titular era simple y conciso: _"Sirius Black muerto en el Ministerio de la Magia luego de intentar acabar con la vida de Harry Potter"._

Si bien debía haberle afectado de otra forma, Harry sólo se echó a reír. Su risa fría caló hasta los huesos de las cuatro personas que estaban con él, provocándoles espantosos escalofríos.

-Harry, ¿qué....? -Lupin lo miró interrogante y Harry le alcanzó el periódico. -¡Oh por Merlín!

-No se preocupe Profesor Lupin -dijo Harry con voz neutra -No durará mucho.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Tonks, que había espiado el periódico por encima del hombro de Remus.

-¡¡HARRY POTTER!! -la voz de Dumbledore resonó en toda la extensiónd e la casa y luego su figura apareció en la cocina. Su rostro anciano carente de amabilidad y sus facciones endurecidas. -¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó levantando su mano, mostrándole algo.

-"El Quisquilloso" -respondió Harry con seguridad.

-Profesor... -Molly Weasley rompió el silencio -¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Ahora no Molly -dijo sevramente Dumbledore, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry -Quiero que me expliques eso, Harry.

Dumbledore alcanzó la revista a Harry, quien observó su foto en la tapa, seguida del título: _"La verdad sobre Sirius Black y Dolores Umbridge"._ Ante el asombro de todos, comenzó a leer.

-"_En una entrevista exclusiva, Harry Potter nos cuenta la verdad sobre Sirius Black, su padrino."_ -un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala -_"Conocí a Sirius en mi tercer año en Hogwarts y pude escuchar su historia. __Mis padres se habían ocultado con el encantamiento Fidelius y él era el supuesto guardián del secreto.__"_ Bla, bla, bla... ¿Ya saben lo que dice, verdad?.

-No es eso de lo que hablo Harry -dijo Dumbledore -sigue leyendo, por favor.

-_"Durante el año escolar pasado, el Ministro de la Magia negó el regreso de Voldemort y dijo que era un complot organizado por el profesor Dumbledore para desestabilizarlo. Por supuesto recibió ayuda del Profeta, que me mostraba como un niño mentiroso y con problemas de conducta._

_ Fudge envió a Dolores Umbridge como Profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, luego fue Suprema Inquisidora de Hogwarts y, mas tarde, intentó ocupar el lugar de Directora._

_ Como sus clases eran absolutamente inútiles y patéticas, un grupo de alumnos (entre los que me incluyo) decidi__ que lo mejor iba a ser aprender por nuestra cuenta. Así, formamos ED, que en un principio significó Entidad de Defensa. Luego lo cambiamos por Ejército de Dumbledore, sólo por lo que podía representar para el Ministro Fudge._

_ Mientras tanto, Umbridge dedicaba sus tardes a castigarme. Mis detenciones comenzaban cerca de las 5 de la tarde y se extendían hasta pasada la media noche. Durante todo ese tiempo, me obligaba a escribir **No debo decir mentiras** con una pluma especial, que escribía con mi sangre y cortaba mi muñeca._

_ Cuando ED fue descubierto, Dumbledore tuvo que fingir que era su ejército, para evitar mi expulsión y dejó Hogwarts._

_ Después de mi MHB de Historia de la Magia, necesité contactarme con Sirius y, como mi lechuza ya había sido interceptada y lastimada por Umbridge, usé su chimenea._

_ Ella me atrapó, junto al grupo de amigos que me estaba ayudando y quiso interrogarme con Veritaserum. El profesor Snape no pudo darle la poción, porque ella ya había utilizado todo lo que él tenía en una detención anterior conmigo. _

_ Enfurecida, Umbridge se dispuso a lanzarme una maldición imperdonable, específicamente un Cruciatus. También confesó que ella había dado la orden a dos Dementores para que me ataquen durante el verano, mientras pasaba mis vacaciones en la casa de mis tíos, con el propósito de que hiciera magia para defenderme y me expulsaran de Hogwarts."_

-Dame tu muñeca -ordenó Lupin con voz áspera.

-Vamos Lupin... No vas a creer que....

Snape tuvo que guardar silencio al ver las marcas y cicatrices que habían dejado las detenciones con Umbridge. Claramente podía leerse "No debo decir mentiras" en la muñeca de Harry Potter.

-Harry -dijo la Señora Weasley al borde de las lágrimas -¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Porque era lo que ella quería -respondió Potter retirando su mano y bajándose la manga del sweater que vestía.

-Aún así tendrías que habernos dicho. -dijo Dumbledore.

-¿A quíén? -Harry podía sentir la furia crecer dentro suyo -¿A usted? ¡Usted ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos! O tal vez a la Profesora McGonagall, y Umbridge la hubiera sacado del colegio. ¿O a Snape? ¡ÉL NO ME HUBIERA CREÍDO AUNQUE PUSIERA MIS MUÑECAS EN SU NARIZ! ¡Hubiera dicho que me lo hacía yo mismo para llamar la atención! Ya sé... ¡A SIRIUS! ¡Y él mismo hubiera ido a Hogwarts y hubiera matado a Umbridge y ahora estaría en Azkaban nuevamente! ¡Contésteme profesor! ¿A QUIÉN DEBÍA DECÍRSELO?

Antes que nadie pudiera responder, una pluma de fénix apareció en medio de la cocina con un pregamino. Dumbledore lo tomó, lo leyó con tranquilidad y habló con voz pausada.

-El Wizengamot va a juzgar a Dolores Umbridge a partir de mañana. Necesitan tu testimonio Harry -el moreno asintió -Y... van a abrir un juicio a Sirius, si aceptas declarar bajo Veritaserum.

-Claro que sí.

-Bien, debo irme entonces, pero volveré mas tarde para hablar contigo Harry.

En cuanto Dumbledore dejó Grimmauld Place, Harry prosiguió con su desayuno, sin hacer caso a las miradas que recibía de Lupin, Snape, Tonks y la Señora Weasley.

-Potter -comenzó el profesor de Pociones -¿Comprendes la estupidez que ha hecho?

-No. -respondió Harry sin levantar la vista -Pero estoy seguro de que usted va a explicármelo.

-¡Todo el mundo está intentando cuidarte y lo primero que haces es citarte con un extraño! ¡Ni siquiera hablaste con el Director!

-¿Y su punto es...?

-¡Qué podría haber sido un mortífago! ¡Podría haber muerto!

-Y usted seguramente habría llorado la pérdida. -ironizó Harry.

-Eres tan malditamente arrogante como tu padre.

Remus se puso de pie, intentando evitar el estallido que presentía iba a provenir de Harry después de esas palabras de Snape. Maldito imbécil. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de James si Harry nunca lo había conocido?

-Harry... -la Señora Weasley intentó calmarlo pero él ya había atravezado la línea del enojo.

-No vuelva a hablar de mi padre. -dijo Harry respirando con dificultad. -Él puede haber sido un arrogante y un imbécil si se trataba de usted, pero yo NUNCA lo conocí y el único recuerdo que tengo de él es esa maldita imagen de su pensadero. -las tazas sobre la mesa comenzaron a temblar -Usted no es mejor que él, "señor". Maltratándome por algo que yo no hice ni sabía que habían hecho mi padre y mi padrino.

-Harry, cálmate -dijo Lupin intentando acercarse a él, pero una fuerza extraña se lo impedía.

-No puedo decidir nada sobre mi vida. Dumbledore hace lo que le place conmigo. Me envía con los Dursley, después decide traerme aquí. Me ocultó información y lo sigue haciendo. Y, si no es él, es Voldemort. No puedo decidir como vivir, mucho menos como morir. Pero mientras sobreviva voy a hacer lo que me plazca. ¿Me entendió?

-Harry, por favor cálmate.

La casa entera parecía temblar. Los ojos de Harry brillaban con un verde tan oscuro que era antinatural. Las puertas chillaban y las paredes aparentaban estar a punto de caer derrumbadas.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Ron desde la puerta de la cocina, seguido de Hermione y Ginny.

-¡QUÉDENSE DONDE ESTÁN! -los advirtió Tonks.

Pero Hermione comprendió que nadie iba a poder evitar que Harry continúe liberando su magia si no hacían algo inmediatamente. Y que Snape no retirara su vista de los ojos verdes no contribuía en nada.

Poco a poco se acercó a su amigo. Le colocó una mano en su hombro y, al ver que no era rechazada, le acarició el cabello con la otra.

-Harry, debes calmarte. -susurró -Si no te tranquilizas vas a demoler la casa. Camos Harry, tu puedes hacerlo. Harry... estás asustando a la Señora Weasley y a Ginny. Por favor.

Harry rompió el contacto con Snape, miró a su amiga por un instante y luego cayó desplomado al suelo. Su magia se había descontrolado como nunca.

---------------------

Cuando la noche cayó en la cuidad, la Señora Weasley buscó a HArry, que estaba en su dormitorio con Ron y Hermione, y lo guió hacia el estudio, donde lo esperaba el profesor Dumbledore.

Al entrar, Harry recordó el Boggart que el año anterior había acosado a la Señora Weasley y casi pudo ver su cuerpo muerto en el suelo.

Sus recuerdos se esfumaron cuando dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y Harry vio que no estaba solo. Junto a él, el profesor Snape lo observaba con odio a penas disimulado.

-Harry -comenzó Dumbledore -Debiste haberme dicho de las detenciones y de la entrevista.

-¿Para eso me llamó? -preguntó Harry dispuesto a irse.

-No. -respondió el anciano después de un suspiro de resignación -Quiero hablar contigo y con el profesor Snape porque debemos poner un punto final a esta hostilidad. Sus actitudes no los llevarán a nada bueno y ambos deben aprender a confiar en el otro.

-Pero él... -intentó decir Harry.

-Van a retomar las clases de Oclumencia, y no quiero mas discusiones infantiles, sea quien sea el que las comience.

-Si señor -dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

-Hay algo mas de lo que quiero hablarte Harry. Si el Wizengamot edclara inocente a Sirius, todas sus propiedades pasarán a ti.

-¿A... a mí?

-Si Harry, porque él así lo quiso. Ahora no podemos hacer nada, pero en cuanto le retiren los cargos, se leerá su testamento y se que te dejó todo.

-¿Y... qué es todo?

-No debería hacer esto -murmuró Dumbledore -Esta casa será tuya, al igual que su bóbeda personal, la 711 de Gringott´s y las bóbedas familiares, junto con el resto de las propiedades de la familia Black. Y... debo pedirte tu autorización para seguir utilizando este lugar como cuartel general.

-Oh... si, claro.

-Eso es todo entonces. -Dumbledore se puso de pie -Los dejo con sus lecciones.

-Potter, le aseguro que esto no es placentero para mi -dijo Snape con desprecio -No tenía ni tengo interés en darle estas clases y su incompetencia solo lo hace peor. Deje su varita. ¡_Legillimens_!

_Harry vio que Sirius esquivaba un haz de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella._

_-¡Vamos, tu sabes hacerlo mejor! _

_ El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho. Sirius no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido._

_ Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el velo que colgaba del arco._

_ Harry vio la expreseión de miedo y sorpresa del rostro de su padrino, y oyó el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero comprendió que no significabe nada: Sirius sólo había caído a través del arco y aparecería al otro lado en segundos. _

_ Sin embargo, no pareció._

_-¡SIRIUS! -gritó Harry -¡SIRIUS!_

_ Harry había llegado hasta el fonde del foso. Sirius debía estar tras el velo y él lo ayudaría a levantarse..._

_ Pero cuando llegó al suelo y corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeó con sus brazos y se lo retuvo._

_-No puedes hacer nada, Harry..._

_-¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo!_

_-Es demasiado tarde Harry._

_-No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo... -Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lupin no lo soltaba._

_-No puedes hacer nada Harry, nada. Se ha ido._

_-¡No se ha ido! -bramó Harry -¡SIRIUS! ¡SIRIUS!_

_-No puede volver Harry. No puede volver porque está m..._

_-¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! -rugió Harry -¡SIRIUS!"_

Harry abrió los ojos con dificultad, temblando y con un nudo en el estómago. Las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, luchando por salir. Se encontró de rodillas en el suelo y furioso con Snape, que acababa de ver su peor recuerdo.

-Potter -la vos de Snape no sonaba amenazante ni fría -Potter.

-¡Déjeme! -intentó gritar Harry, pero sonó como un sollozo.

-Potter levántate y haz un esfuerzo para cerrar tu mente -ordenó Snape.

Harry se tragó su respuesta y se puso de pie despacio. pensaba en la manera de cerrar su mente, pero después de lo que había revivido, iba a ser casi imposible.

-¡_Legillimens_!

Esta vez, a Harry le pareció que Snape intentaba evitar recuerdos de Sirius, pues todo lo que vio pasar frente a él fueron imágenes de su niñez con los Dursley. No era algo que le gustara tampoco, pero al menos no tendía que sufrir al verlo morir otra vez.

Harry estaba tan agotado que ni siquier intentó expulsar a Snape de su mente. Sólo lo dejó buscar y ver sus recuerdos hasta que el mayor se cansó y quitó el hechizo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces Potter? ¿Por qué no te defiendes?

-Estoy cansado. -respondió el moreno.

-¿Te sientes mal? -preguntó Snape observando la palidez del rostro de su alumno.

-Me duele la cabeza... la cicatriz. Yo no.... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Harry se llevó una mano a la cicatriz mientras gritaba, y Snape se acercó a él para evitar su caída. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo sostuvo de pie, mientras Harry tensionaba la mandíbula, intentando evitar el dolor.

-Está furioso. -dijo en un susurro, cuando el dolor lo abandonó.

-¿Qué fue ese grito? -preguntó Lupin desde la puerta del estudio.

-Voldemort torturó a... alguien.

-¿Harry de qué hablas? -preguntó el licántropo asustado.

-Él... no lo sé. Sólo se que estaba furioso.

----------------------------------------------------

Entre clases de Oclumancia, visitas al Ministerio de la Magia y conversaciones con Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos, llegó el cumpleaños de Harry.

Dumbledore le dio el mejor regalo que cualquier persona podía esperar. Sirius había sido limpiado de todos sus cargos y ahora su nombre ya no era sinónimo de magia oscura. Por primera vez desde junio, Harry sonrió sinceramente.

Los regalos no fueron muy distintos a los de los años anteriores: Ron le obsequió dulces, Fred y George un surtido de sus nuevos chascos, mientras que Hermione le dio un libro sobre los últimos movimientos de Quidditch.

Lo que sí lo sorprendió fue que Remus Lupin le entregara un libro, cuidadosamente envuelto. Después de sonreírle al último amigo de su padre, le quitó el papel de regalo, y se contró co un libro de Defensa: **"Defensa contra als Artes Oscuras: El aprendizaje eterno"**, de Signatus Suseldom.

-Gracias profesor Lupin. -dijo Harry apreciando el majestuoso volumen que descansaba sobre la mesa.

-Es probable que te sea útil este año. -respondió Lupin guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Por qué lo dice profesor? -preguntó Harry confundido.

-El autor del libro -dijo Hermione quitándoselo de las manos -¿Signatus Suseldom va a ser nuestro profesor?

-Eso va a ser bueno. -dijo Bill desde su lado de la mesa -Fue, sin dudas, el mejor profesor que he tenido en mi vida.

-Pero.. había desaparecido. -dijo Ron sin creerlo.

-Signatus Suseldom es uno de mis mas grandes amigos. -dijo Dumbledore entrando a la cocina -Y, hace unos años, hemos retomado el contacto. Será un buen año para los alumnos.

-Creo que voy morirme. -Ron estaba completamente pálido.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Ron? -dijo Hermione exhasperada -¿Si los profesores son un fiasco los odias, y si conocen la materia también?

-¡Es Slytherin! ¡No va a haber posibilidades de que ganemos puntos con él y Snape!

-El profesor Suseldom es un hombre justo. -dijo Remus riendo -Estricto, pero muy justo. Y no creo que persiga a los Gryffindor si no se lo merecen. De hecho.... -miró a Dumbledore como buscando permiso y, cuando el anciano asintió, continuó -Él era el padrino de James.

-¿De mi... padre?

-Si. Amadeus Potter, el padre de James, era un muy buen amigo del profesor Suseldom. Creo que estuvieron juntos en Hogwarts.

-¿Mi abuelo era un Slytherin?

-No Harry. -dijo Dumbledore sonriendo -Era un Gryffindor, tal como James y como tu. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó nunca la rivalidad entre las casas después de que se conocieran de verdad.

-¡Puedes preguntarle a él sobre tu familia Harry! -exclamó Hermione entusiasmada.

-Solo habla con él si te lo pide -dijo Dumbledore -No le gusta hablar de eso. Creo que aún se culpa por la muerte de James.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Remus.

-Porque no lo salvó.

-Potter -dijo Snape desde la puerta -Hace cinco minutos lo estoy esperando en el estudio.

-Vamos Severus -dijo Remus sonriendo -Hoy es su cumpleaños. ¿Podrías darle el día libre?

-¿Le... le gustaría un pedazo de torta, profesor Snape? -ofreció Hermione, pero la vista de Snape estaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Aceptó? -le preguntó a Dumbledore sin dejar de mirar el libro.

-Si Severus. El profesor Suseldom regresará a Hogwarts.

-Debo irme. Potter, hoy queda exhimido de las clases, pero mañana lo espero a la hora de siempre.

------------------------------------------------------

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A: **

**Marla, Danybel, RefinedMagicaSnape, SBM-ngie, The angel of the Dreams, Ophelia Dakker, Ayda merodeadora.**

**Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de contestar a todos individualmente...**

-----------------------------------------------------

**¿QUE LES PARECE?**

**SE QUE PUEDE PARECER ALGO PESADO AL PRINCIPIO, PERO YA PROMETO ACCI"N EL CAPÍTULO QUE VIENE.....**

**¡UN BESO!**

**GALA SNAPE**


	3. Muerte

**DISCLAIMER: Ojala fuera mío, pero no. Yo sólo tomo prestado los personajes y algunos lugares de JK Rowling. Las fechas fueron extraídas de la línea de tiempo de "Lexicon". Todo lo que no reconozcan.... mi imaginación (algo tenía que aportar, ¿no?)**

****

ADVERTENCIAS: Este ff es SLASH. Si no te gusta o no sabés lo que es (relación entre hombres) mejor que vayas desapareciendo de acá. Habrá algo parecido a "muerte de un personaje".

**-------------------------------------------------  
**

**  


HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO

**

**CAPITULO 3: MUERTE**

El resto de las cacaciones fueron sucesiendo sin sobresaltos ni acontecimientos especiales para Harry. Las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix eran cada vez ams frecuentes, pero aún no le dejaban formar parte de ellas.

Después de que se sustanciaran los juicios a Umbridge y Sirius, Harry aún continuaba sintiendose vacío. No alcanzaba que su padrino hubiera sido librado de los cargos en su contra, pues ya estaba muerto. Y menos importaba que Umbridge hubiera sido despedida del Ministerio de la Magia y estuviera sentenciada a un año de estancia en Azkaban, pues el daño ya lo había causado.

Lo único esperanzador, era que Harry había logrado cerrar su mente a los intentos de intrusión de Severus snape, que ahora lo miraba con el rostro inexpresivo, aunque Harry hubiera jurado que vio un destello de satisfacción en ellos.

-Aparentemente, tu intelecto es algo superior a lo que sueles demostrar, Potter. No creo que sea conveniente continuar con las lecciones.

-Si señor -respondió Harry satisfecho.

-Pero... Si en algún momento tienes alguna visión, comportate como el adulto que dices ser y solicita ayuda. -continuó Snape penetrándolo con la mirada -Acude al Director o a mí inmediatamente. Ahora, vete.

Harry asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero en cuento estaba saliendo, un sentimiento desconocido se apoderó de él. Sabía que necesitaba decirlo, sólo temía la reacción de Snape.

-Profesor -dijo al fin, girando para verlo a los ojos. -Yo... siento haberme entrometido en los recuerdos de su pensadero.

-Vete Potter. -siseó Snape peligrosamente.

-Y... siento aún mas que mi padre haya sido un cretino con usted.

-Potter...

-Por una vez en su vida escúcheme. -dijo Harry sacándo valor de algún recóndito lugar -No disfruté ver lo que le hicieron, y mucho menos me divirtió. Nadie merece algo así. Verdaderamente me avergüenzo de mi padre cuando lo recuerdo.

Dejando a su profesor sin habla, Harry abandonó el estudio donde durante su estancia en Grimmauld Place sucedían las clases de Occlumencia y se dirigió a su habitación a terminar de empacar sus pertenencias en su baúl para partir a Hogwarts el día siguiente.

------------------------------

El viaje hacia King´s Cross fue completamente diferente al del año anterior. La Orden se dividió en grupos para acompañar y escoltar a Harry, Hermione y los hermanos Weasley. Si bien esa parte era similar, ya no estaba Sirius para alegrar su caminata espantando gatos o ladrando y... Harry se obligó a salir de ese tren de pensamiento.

Harry se sentía incómodo. Y, de alguna manera, sabía que no era a causa de Moody, tonks o el profesor Lupin, que lo guieban hacia la estación. Era una sensación indescriptiblemente poderosa y que le encogía el corazón.

Después de cruzar la barrera y entrar a la Plataforma 9 3/4, Harry se sorprendió enormemente. El lugar estaba abarrotado y, por primera vez, podían verse hombres y mujeres llorando al despedirse de sus hijos. Era como si fuera la ultima vez que los vieran.

La comprensión hundió a Harry en un estado ams extraño aún. Era MUY PROBABLE que varios de esos niños no volvieran a ver jamás a sus padres. La guerra había comenzado otra vez.

Moody no hizo caso al depresivo ambiente y arrastró a HArry hacia un vagón vacío. Sus escoltas permanecieron con él hasta que llegaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-Harry -dijo Lupin apretándole el hombro con su mano derecha -Quiero que te cuides y que cualquier acontecimiento extraño se lo comuniques al profesor Dumbledore, al profesor Snape o al profesor Suseldom. ¿Entendido?

-Si profesor Lupin, no se preocupe.

Lupin saltó del vago´n a la plataforma cuando el Expresso se puso en marcha. Harry intentó sonreir a la Señora Weasley, pero se encontró haciendo una mueca que ni se asemejaba a lo que tenía planeado.

Al poco tiempo de marcha, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y todos giraron para ver a Neville, que arrastraba con dificultad su baúl con una mano, mientars que en la otra tenía bien asegurado a Trevor.

Harry y ron ayudaron a su compañero de Gryffindor a colocar su baúl junto a los demás, y Neville tomó asiento junto a Ron, frente a Hermione y Harry.

-La abuela me compró una nueva varita. -iba diciendo Neville mientras la exhibía -Quince centímetros, roble y corazón de unicornio. Excelente. ¿No creen?

-Seguramente con tu propia varita podrás hacer mejor als cosas -dijo Hermione sonriendo -¿Harry? ¿Te sucede algo?

Harry había estado completamente ajeno a la conversación, intentando definit la sensación en su estómago. Era como si fuera... ansiedad. Pero estaba seguro que no era respecto a su pronto arribo a Hogsmeade.

-¿Eh? Oh si. Estoy bien.

-Pero no pa... -la insistencia de Hermione fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose nuevamente.

El silencio cayó sobre el compartimiento a la entrada de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione rodó los ojos, Ron apretó los puños, Neville se encogió en su asiento y Harry solo los miró, esperando el ataque habitual.

-Escuché que eras rico Potter -dijo el rubio torciendo la boca en una mueca de desagrado -Tal vez puedas prestarle algo de dinero a la comadreja para que le compre una casa a sus padres.

Ron tuvo todas las intenciones de lanzarse contra él, pero Neville se lo impidió oportunamente, mientras le señalaba con la cabeza la actitud de Harry, que ahora estaba de pie frente a Malfoy.

-¿No quieres que te preste a ti, Malfoy? Tal vez quieras sacar a tu "papi" de Azkaban. -dijo sonriendo. -¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidé! No hay fianza en el mundo mágico. Y, aunque existiera, los mortífagos no se beneficiarían con ella.

-Te arrepentirás Potter.

-Si, claro. De todos modos, ofrécele dinero a tu madre. Ella es una Black y el dinero de su familia le pertenecería, de no ser por... mi.

-Estás tan equivocado Potter -escupió Malfoy -Me das lástima. El Señor de las Tinieblas va a acabar contigo y tus amiguitos van a....

La amenaza de Malfoy se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el tren. Hermione se puso de pie y observó por la ventana. Apenas hacían unas cinco horas desde el comienzo del viaje y no podía haber motivos para detenerse en medio del campo.

-Es él. -susurró Harry. -Maldito bastardo.

-¿De qué hablas Harry? -preguntó Ron asustado ante la palidez de su amigo.

-Voldemort. Él detuvo el tren.

El temblor de Malfoy ante la mención del nombre no pasó desapercibido para Harry, pero no podía reirse de él, la situación era demasiado peligrosa para fijarse en nimiedades.

-Harry -comenzó Hermione -No es posible. Afuera no hay....

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

Uno a uno, los mortífagos aparecieron a un lado del tren, dejandolos sin salida. De un lado un precipicio, del otro lado magos oscuros. Era una muerte segura para todos.

Del mismo modo, los miembros de ED llegaron al compartimiento de Harry y sus amigos, mientars Malfoy los miraba sin dejar ver sus emociones.

-¿Harry? -Cho interrumpió el silencio, desde su lugar junto a Zackarias Smith.

-Divídanse. -ordenó Harry con convicción. -Quiero cinco grupos. -todos obedecieron -Reúnan a todos los alumnos en los cinco vagones del centro y protéjanlos. Yo voy a... AAAHHHH

Harry hubiera caído al suelo de rodillas, si no fuera porque Malfoy lo tomó de un brazo, evitando el golpe.

-Es inútil Potter -le dijo fríamente -son demasiados.

-Sólo necesitamos algo de tiempo para que llegue Dumbledore con la Orden. -dijo Harry tomándose la cicatriz con una mano. -¿De qué lado vas a estar?

-Del mío Potter, del mío.

-Bien -respondió Harry soltándose del agarre de Malfoy -Entonces procura no quedar en medio de los dos grupos.

-¿Harry? -la voz de Neville lo sacó de su pelea de miradas con Malfoy.

-¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ? ¡VAYAN A PROTEGER A LOS DEMÁS!

En un revuelo de túnicas rojas, amarillas y azules, los miembros de ED partieron a sus misiones, con las varitas dispuestas y los sentidos alertas.

Hermione fue la única que no hizo caso y estaba por hablar con Harry cuando Fawkes apareció en el medio de ellos.

Harry sonrió y tomó una pluma y un pergamino de su baúl. En menos de dos segundos, un plan se había formado en su mente u pensaba arriesgarlo todo para cumplirlo. Escribió un corto mensaje de auxilio a Dumbledore, observó como el féniz desaparecía y se volvió a su amiga.

-Vete Hermione.

-¿Qué... Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó la castaña temblando.

-Lo de siempre. -dijo Harry intentando sonar despreocupado.

-Harry no....

-Ve a protegerlos. -Harry salió al pasillo y se acercó a la puetra exterior del tren -¡ALOHOMORA!

-¿Qué demonios hace? -susurró Malfoy al verlo saltar al exterior.

Peronto, Harry se vio de pie frente a docenas de mortífagos y, detrás de ellos, el hombre que le había quitado todo: sus padres, su infancia y su padrino.

-¿Jugando al héroe, Potter? -se burló Voldemort.

-Vete. -la voz de Harry sonaba segura y decidida, a pesar de su miedo.

-Oh, bueno... si tu me lo ordenas... -voldemort rió con descaro -¿Quién te crees muchacho? No veo a Dumbledore por aquí. Te noto abstante solo.

-¡Cruccio! -gritó HArry y uno de los mortífagos cayó al suelo agonizando de dolor -Vete.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Quién se encargó de enseñarte Artes Oscuras, Potter?

-Nadie. -dijo Harry levantando el hechizo -Tus seguidores son tan imbéciles que me explicaron como hacerlo.

-¿Quién? -siseó voldemort.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, por supuesto. -dijo Harry, reconociéndola al instante cuando tembló, a uno metros de su "dueño".

-Señor... yo....

-Calla Bella -ordenó Voldemort -Ultimamente me estás decepcionando bastante seguido.

-¿Podemos dejar los problemas domésticos para otro día? -preguntó Harry descaradamente.

-Por supuesto Potter, luego de que acabe contigo. -Voldemort avenzó hacia Harry, que era consciente de sus compañros observando por las ventanas el tren, detrás suyo -¡ATAQUEN EL TREN!

Ninguno quitaba los ojos del otro. Las varitas listas y los maleficios dispuestos a salir. Los gritos y hechizos del tren parecían lejanos y estaban en segundo plano. Voldemort y Harry solo se prestaban atención el uno al otro.

-¡Avada Kedavra! -gritó Voldemort.

-¡Expelliarmus! -gritó Harry al mismo tiempo.

Tal como Harry esperaba, verde y rojo se unieron en una línea dorada, que fue creciendo hasta ramificarse y formar la misma especie de jaula que había aparecido en aquel cementerio, hacía poco mas de dos años.

-Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte, Harry Potter.

Ambos mantenían sus varitas firmes, tratando de evitar la victoria del otro. sus manos temblaban, al igual que los hilos dorados y la tierra a sus pies.

-¡Expelliarmus! -gritó una tercera voz.

Harry coló largos metros hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas en el suelo. Cuando levantó la vista, pudo ver a voldemort acercarse con su varita levantada, dispuesto a terminar con su vida. A su lado, Bellatrix Lestrange sonreía arrogante, sosteniendo la varita de Harry entre sus dedos.

Harry retrocedió uin corto trecho sin levantarse, intentando buscar una solución despesperada. Comprendió que ella había deshecho el "Priore Incantatum" y que ahora sólo Dumbledore podía ser su salvación.

-¿Un último deseo antes de morir, Potter?

-¡PÚDRETE!

-Lástima. -Voldemort sonrió de costado -¡Avada Kedavra!

La luz verde que se desprendió de la varita de Voldemort recorrió el camino hacia él lentamente, como dándole tiempo a morir.

Harry vió por el rabillo del ojo que la Orden acababa de arribar. Era tarde para él, pero podían salvar als vidas de sus amigos. Y él iba a encontrarse con Sirius, con sus padres, con Cedric.

Clavó sus ojos en Dumbledore, que se acercaba con la varita alzada y su rostro ams severo que nunca, y le sonrió. Después, la vida de Harry Potter se extinguió para siempre.

-¡TOM RIDDLE! -la voz de dumbledore sonó tan estruendosa como un rayo estrellándose contra la tierra.

-Dumbledore -dijo Voldemort con desprecio, aunque no pudo evitar retroceder un paso ante la visión de un furioso Albus Dumbledore -Aquí tienes a tu salvador. Muerto, claro.

Nunca nadie había visto a Dumbledore desplegar tanto poder. Sus ojos destellaban y una masa de energía parecía concentrarse a su alrederor. Sin necesidad de palabras, una bola de fuego se desprendió de su varita, dirigiéndose al mago ams tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Voldemort la esquivo, proyectándo un escudo mágico, aunque el impacto fue fuerte y casi tambalea hacia atrás. Luego... rió. Rió fuerte y tenebrosamente, clándo hasta lo mas profundo de todos los presentes, sin importar que fueran alumnos, profesores, miembros de la Orden o sus seguidores.

-Yo no reiría si fuera tu, Riddle. -dijo una potente vos masculina detrás de Dumbledore. -Albus, llévate a Harry. Yo me hago cargo de "esto".

-Suseldom -escupió voldemort.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Tom. -respondió sin inmutarse.

-¿Piensas poder detenerme, traidor?

-¿Traidor? -Suseldom fue ahora el que rio -¿Y quién dice que tu no eres el traidor?

-¿C"MO TE TREVES? ¡UN SLYTHERIN DEFENDIENDO SANGRE SUCIAS Y VOLVIÉNDOSE CONTRA LOS SUYOS!

-Yo no me volví contra nadie, Tom. Además, te advertí hace tiempo que tu camino era el equivocado.

-¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Nadie puede detenerme! ¡Soy invencible!

-Mas bien, yo diría que eres un engreído. ¿Invencible? Tengo mis serias dudas. Y será mejor que te vayas ahora.

-¿Pretendes darme órdenes? -Voldemort lo miró intentando intimidarlo, pero sólo consiguió que Suseldom avance un paso ams hacia él.

-Tienes dos opciones: Entrégate ahora o vete.

-Voy a matarte Suseldom, lo juro. -siseó Voldemort entre dientes.

-Ya lo juraste una vez, y aún me considero un ser vivo.

Voldemort observó el campo de batalla y sopesó sus opciones. Varios de sus mortífagos estaban heridos y Dumbledore no se había ido, sino que estaba de pie junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Harry Potter, guardando por él.

-Volveremos a vernos.

-Oh si -respondió Suseldom con una sonrisa. -Y nuestro próximo encuentro será mas... "emocionante", Riddle.

Los encapuchados siguieron a su líder y desaparecieron, dejando vía libre a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix para ingresar al Expresso y chequear a los alumnos.

Los únicos que no lo hicieron fueron Remus Lupin y Bill Weasley, que corrieron hacia Dumbledore, seguidos por Ginny, ron y Hermione. Los cinco se quedaron sin habla y sin aire ante la inusual escena.

Albus Dumbledore estaba arrodillado en el suelo, azariciando el rostro sin vida de Harry Potter y una incontrable cantidad de lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos, caían por sus mejillas y se perdían en su barba.

-No... -susurró Remus lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por lso demás.

Hermione cayó al suelo de rodillas y desembolzó todo el contenido de su estómago en el suelo. Ron sólo se quedó de pie, pálido y tembloroso, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. Ginny, en cambio, se desmayó a los pies de su hermano mayor.

Bill carhgo el cuerpo de Ginny en brazos, sin poder evitar un par de lágrimas, e intentó mover a Ron de su sitio, mientras Tonks corría apresurada y torpemente hacia Hermione.

Lupin seguía mirando el cuerpo de Harry. Con los ojos bien abiretos y una sonrisa en su boca, el último de los Potter parecía haber muerto en paz. Pero el problema era que era demasiado jóven para morir.

En un ataque de furia e incoherencia, decidió vengarlo y corrió hacia algún lugar, intentando encontrar una pista, un indicio, algo que le dijera donde estaba el asesino de sus amigos, de su amante y de Harry.

No llegó muy lejos, pues se encontró frente a frente con Signatus Suseldom. El hombre se encontraba tal como la última vez que lo vio. Su cabello negro, brillante y descansaba sobre sus hombros. Su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, a penas si tenía comienzos de arrugas. Y sus ojos verdes oscuros, brillantes y carentes de emoción. Pero Remus Lucpin no reparó en nada de eso.

-Déjeme pasar, profesor. -dijo con voz ronca.

-Ya te dije, hace unos años, que puedes llamarme Signatus. Ya no soy tu profesor, Remus.

-Déjeme pasar.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a colaborar en tu suicidio.

Los fuertes brazos del hombre se cerraron en torno a su cintura. Y Remus lo intentó todo. Lo insultó, lo golpeó con puños y piernas, y le grito cada palabra que se le vino a su mente. Hasta que ya no pudo ams y se desplomó, llorando en el pecho de su profesor, que acaricaba su espalda intentando confortarlo, mientars observaba los movimientos de cada uno de los miembros de la Orden desde allí.

---------------------------------------

El banquete de bienvenida de Hogwarts fue completamente diferente al de los años anteriores y aún mas oscuro que el de despedida porterior a la muerte de cedric Diggory.

Gryffindor guardaba silencio absoluto, siendo imitados por Ravenclaw y Hufflepff. ni siquiera los Slytherins se atrevían a hablar. Algunos alumnos estaban ausentes. La mayoría de ellso en la enfermería, siendo atendidos por Madamme Pomfrey.

Los profesores no se atrevían a desviar la mirada de donde fuera que la tenían clavada, por temor a ver reproche en los ojos de sus alumnos.

Sólo la bandera de Gryffindor ondeaba sobre las mesas, siendo acompañada por otras negras, en señal de luto. El techo encantado mostraba una noche serena y repleta de estrellas, intentando transmitir algo de paz y tranquilidad a la gente bajo él.

Así, la ceremonia de sorteo comenzó.

_"Tiempos de paz,_

_tiempos de guerra._

_El mundo mágico, _

_sufre hoy una gran pérdida._

_Algunos llorarán, otros lo ignorarán,_

_pero nadie jamás lo olvidará._

_El Gryffindor se fue,_

_y el Slytherin llegó,_

_pero la Luz no nos abandonó._

_Tiempos cruciales vivimos hoy,_

_pero el futuro será mejor._

_Escucha tu corazón al decidir,_

_que camino habrás de seguir._

_La Oscuridad mucho prometerá,_

_pero la Luz todo te lo dará._

_El mundo dividido está,_

_y sólo uno lo unirá._

_El Príncipe enojado nos abandonó,_

_y su retoño a salvarnos regresó._

_Hogwarts será su hogar,_

_donde nada les ha de faltar._

_Cuatro Casas existen aquí,_

_cada una diferente entre sí._

_Pero, en esencia, todos ustedes,_

_sabrán que juntos nadie los detiene._

_Sin importar cual sea tu destino,_

_de la contraria puedes hacerte amigo._

_Tu cabeza investigaré,_

_y a que casa perteneces diré."_

Sólo los profesores aplaudieron, y no muy enérgicamente. Si algo no esperaban, era que el Sombrero Seleccionador se despachara sobre la muerte de Harry Potter de esa manera, hundiendo aún ams a los alumnos.

Uno a uno, los pequeños ingresantes fueron colocandose el Sombrero en la cabeza y escuchando las casas a las que eran dirigidos. Cinco de ellos fueron a Slytherin, siete a Ravenclaw, dos a Hufflepuff y nueve a Gryffindor.

Cuando Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie, el aire estaba tan tenso que parecía poder tocarse. Todos centraron sus miradas en el Director.

-Ante todo, pido un fuerte aplaudo para nuestro Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras... ¡Signatus Suseldom! -todos los alumnos aplaudieron cautelosamente, habiendo presenciado su enfrentamiento con Voldemort. -Lamentablemente, esta tarde ha ocurrido un sueso inesperado y muy doloroso. Harry Potter dio su vida para defender a todos los que viajaban en el Espresso de Hogwarts, sin importarle las consecuancias. Debo confirmar que la guerra ha comenzado y ls aseguro que no voy a detenerme hasta que el que dice llamarse Lord Voldemort deje de ser una amenaza para el mundo. Hoy quitó otra vida inocente y eso va a pagarlo.

-Albus... -susurró suseldom junto a él, tocando tentativamente su brazo.

-Pueden comenzar la comida.

-------------------------------

Al día siguiente, y aún sin haber comenzado las clases por orden de Dumbledore, Harry James Potter era sepultado en el Valle Godrik, junto a las tumbas de sus padres, Lily y James Potter.

Una multitud de magos y brujas se acercaron a despedir el cuerpo del Niño que Vivió, aquél que salvó tantas vidas de pequeño, yq ue dio ahora la suya por sus compañeros de Hogwarts.

El área estaba cercada por una invisible barrera mágica, que pretendía mantener alejados a los curiosos. Sólo los amigos mas cercanos, la familia Weasley, los profesores y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tenían acceso directo a la tumba. El resto de los alumnos los rodeaban, pero tenían terminantemente prohibido acercarse.

Albus Dumbledore y Arthur Weasley habían dicho sus palabras de despedida y ahora observaban como el cajón iba descendiendo lentamente, flotando, hasta apoyarse en la tierra.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí? -susurró suseldom a la nada, y fue suficiente para que el ambiente se descontrolara.

Ante la visión de cornelius Fudge intentando atravesar la barrera de contención, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, las hemanas Patil, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Fred y George Weasley avanzaron hacia él, secundados por todo el ED, y varios grupos de alumnos.

-¿C"MO SE ATREVE A VENIR? -gritó Ron furioso -¡USTED! ¡USTED QUE LO TRAT" COMO SI ESTUVIERA LOCO!

-¡VÁYASE! -le gritó Hermione.

-Niños, por favor, ustedes no com....

-¡NO SOMOS NIÑOS! -Ginny fue la primera en apuntar su varita directamente hacia el Ministro, sin titubear

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó Fudge indignado, sin saber que era lo peor que podía haber hecho.

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Tarantellegra!

-¡Petrificus Totalus!

-¡Inmovilus!

-¡Desmaius!

Todos los alumnos gritaron a la vez. Algunos dirigiendo sus hechizos a Fudge, otros a los aurores que lo custodiaban. Los seis personajes nada pudieron hacer y cayeron al suelo, víctima de varios ataques cada uno, mientras los periodistas los fotografiaban.

Dumbledore y sus profesores se acercaron al grupo de menores, intentando calmarlos y evitar que mas personas sufieran heridas.

Mientras tanto, nadie reparó en que el cajón de Harry Potter se abría mágicamente y que su cuerpo se alejaba flotando, mientras la madera volvía a cerrarse.

-----------------------------------

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Ophelia Dakker:** Bueno... Supongo que después de leer este capítulo, la esperanza se fue a parar al tacho.. jeje. No te preocupes, esto sigue y la proxima vas a saber quien se llevo a Harry y por que. Besos

**Galindezlmp:** Gracias por las flores..jejejeje. Me alegra que te gusten mis historias. Espero que sigas leyendo despues de este capitulo, aunque haya terminado asi.

**Marla:** Bueno, como ves, el caercamiento entre AHrry y Sev se complica un poco en este momento, salvo qu te guste la necrofilia, cosa que a mi no...jejeje. Pero prometo que sigue siendo un HP/SS, en cierto sentido y que VAN a estar juntos. No tiengo un tiempo definido para actualizar. Trato de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, pero se me complica porque esta terminando el año y tengo miles de cosas que hacer. De todos modos, como hasta que Barby no arregle bien su tema con sus historias, la Antorcha demorara un poco, y tendre mas tiempo para este. En fin, me dejo de hablar al pedo. Besos.

------------------------------

**¿¿¿YYYYY???**

**¿ME ODIAN? **

**SINCERAMENTE ESPERO QUE NO, PORQUE ESTO CONTINUA Y PROMETO QUE ES UN HARRY/SEVERUS Y QUE VAN A ESTAR JUNTITOS PROXIMAMENTE.**

**¡NO! SEVERUS NO VA A MORIR.... JEJEJE**

**BESOS.**

**GALA**


	4. El Príncipe Mestizo

**DISCLAIMER: Ojala fuera mío, pero no. Yo sólo tomo prestado los personajes y algunos lugares de JK Rowling. Las fechas fueron extraídas de la línea de tiempo de "Lexicon". Todo lo que no reconozcan.... mi imaginación (algo tenía que poner, no?)**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Este ff es SLASH. Si no te gusta o no sabés lo que es (relación entre hombres) mejor que vayas desapareciendo de acá. Habrá algo parecido a "muerte de un personaje".**

**La versión NC-17 pueden encontrarla en Slasheaven (el link a mi profile de allí esta en mi profile de acá...)**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO**

**CAPITULO 4: El Príncipe Mestizo.**

Dolor. Cansancio. Dolor. Cansancio. Dolor. Dolor, dolor y mas dolor. Todo su cuerpo parecía entumecido y mas pesado que nunca. Cualquier intento de movimiento le costaba una enorme cantidad de energía y ni siquiera lograba nada.

Luego de estar largos minutos intentando abrir sus ojos, los párpados al fin respondieron a su orden y se abrieron, revelando un amplia, lujosa y desconocida habitación. no sabía donde estaba, ni que era lo que había sucedido.

Puso todas las neuronas que parecían responder en funcionamiento. El tren. El tren se detuvo. Voldemort y sus mortífagos. El "priore incantatum". Bellatrix Lestrange. La maldición asesina.

El aire comenzó a faltarle. Si no había muerto, entonces alguien lo había secuestrado, porque esa habitación definitivamente no era la Enfermería de Hogwarts, y mucho menos el pulcro San Mungo´s.

-_Tranquilo._ -un movimiento a su derecha, sobre las sábanas captó su atención.

-_¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? _-preguntó Harry silbando muy despacio, pues cada palabra que abandonaba su garganta dolía demasiado.

-_Iré a informarle al Señor que ya estás despierto. _

En cuanto la serpiente desapareció de su vista, Harry supo que debía reunir fuerzas y salir de allí. El animal iba a llamar al "señor" y él solo conocía una persona que se hacía llamar así por sus súbditos. Voldemort.

Trató de no hacer ruido y de ponerse de pie, pero todo lo que consiguió fue lanzar un gemido de dolor y frustración y no moverse ni un centímetro de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Harry contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos, esperando el ardor de su cicatriz, como cada vez que enfrentaba a Voldemort. Pero nunca sucedió.

Al cabo de unos momentos, ya se le hizo estúpido seguir con los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido, cuando era obvio que el otro ocupante del dormitorio esperaba que lo mirara sin decir una palabra.

La primer imagen que recibió fue la de un hombre alto, delgado, pero atlético. Piel blanca, muy blanca y ojos azules, penetrantes y profundos. Cabello negro, que pasaba sus hombros y se perdía en su espalda.

Su rostro no mostraba nada, ni un mínimo de odio, aunque tampoco la estúpida admiración a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Estaba seguro que lo había visto en otro lado, pero sólo no podía estar seguro de donde o cuando. Su rostro era vagamente familiar, aunque las túnicas que llevaba no eran para nada usuales.

Telas pesadas y oscuras, negras. Lineas plateadas en los puños y botones casi imperceptibles a la vista. No tenía varita en ningún lugar visible, pero Harry no iba a confiar tan fácilmente en un desconocido.

-Veo que has decidido despertar. -dijo el hombre con algo de burla en su voz.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?

-En Hogwarts. -respondió el hombre -En mis aposentos particulares para ser mas precisos. Y, en cuanto a quien soy, mi nombre en Salazar. Salazar Slytherin.

-No es posible -susurró Harry abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. -Slytherin está muerto. Vivió hace miles de años. ¿Quién es usted?

-Suponía que no ibas a creerme. -dijo Slytherin -Según la carta, vienes de lejos.

-¿Lejos? -preguntó Harry confundio.

-En el tiempo. Estamos en el año 996 después de Cristo.

-¡¿ESTÁ USTED LOCO?! ¿DE QUÉ ESTÁ HABLANDO? ¡QUIERO VER A DUMBLEDORE!

-Nadie me levanta la voz jovencito. -siseó Slytherin y Harry supuso que estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar parsel. -Cuando te calmes y desees continuar la conversación, puedes salir de aquí. Sino, aquí te quedarás. Junto a tu cama hay algunas pociones que te he preparado para que te recuperes mas fácilmente. Tómala si no quieres malgastar mi tiempo.

Con esa última declaración, Salazar Slytherin dejó a Harry solo en el mismo lugar donde había despertado. Vacío y a merced de un demente que creía estar años atrás en el tiempo y estaba convencido de que era Salazar Slytherin, el fundador de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué todo le sucedía a él?

------------------------------

Para el tercer día de su encierro, Harry estaba harto de su rutina. Se despertaba, con Arthemis sobre su cama, diciéndole que poción tomar, se levantaba, caminaba lentamente alrededor de la habitación, iba al baño, y se volvía acostar.

Necesitaba salir de ese dormitorio sin ventanas al que estaba confinado y encontrar la manera de escapar de ese lugar. Debía llegar a Hogwarts y hablar con Dumbledore. todos debían saber que no solo era acosado por Voldemort, sino que había un desequilibrado que decía ser Slytherin.

Con Arthemis tras él, Harry abrió cuidadosamente las puertas de la habitación. No llegó mas lejos que eso, pues la visión del lugar era soberbia.

Una gran cámara se extendía frente a él. Estatuas talladas en mármol y piedra, con hermosos sillones que, si bien no parecían muy cómodos, se veían majestuosos. Adornos de plata y oro reinaban el lugar, junto con cortinas y tapices dignos de un rey. De pronto, Harry se sintió transportado a otro tiempo y comenzó a sospechar que los relatos de ese hombre eran ciertos.

-¿Es de tu agrado? -preguntó una voz cerca suyo.

-Si... es.... grandioso.

-Me honras. -dijo Slytherin acercándose a él. -Siéntate conmigo y hablaremos.

-Claro.

Slytherin murmuró algo muy parecido a "habrá que trabajar en sus modales y vocabulario", mientras lo guiaba a los sillones que tanto le habían llamado la atención. Sillones que, comprobó, eran bastante mas confortables de lo que había pensado.

-Ahora, has de escucharme, sin interrupciones, y luego podrás cuestionar lo que desees. Te contestaré, sólo si lo creo apropiado, claro.

-Si, señor. -respondió Harry cohibido por lo ceremonioso de sus movimientos.

-Diez años atrás, durante la construcción de Hogwarts, recibí una noticia un tanto "peculiar" y no hubiese dudado en descartarla si no fuera porque era mi misma letra y sello personal el que traía la misiva. -Arthemis se enroscó sobre sí misma y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Slytherin, como si de un perro se tratara. -La misma me decía que en el futuro, llegaría un niño. Un niño que se convertiría en mi hijo y heredero. Me instruía sobre construír amplios aposentos, con la mas absoluta discreción, y preparar todo para su llegada y su instrucción. He comprobado, que no sólo el hecho era correcto, sino que también lo era la fecha y hora de llegada. El segundo día del noveno mes de 996, exactamente cuando el sol brille en lo alto del cielo.

Slytherin se puso de pie y caminó por la estancia hacia una mesa de roble macizo, y extrajo de él una copa que aparentaba ser de cristal. La llenó con una bebida desconocida para Harry y regresó a su asiento.

Pero Harry no lo notó. Toda su vida se había desplomado a sus pies. Estaba en Hogwarts, mil años atrás en el tiempo, y con Slytherin, en un lugar que sospechaba ya conocía y con una serpiente que estaba seguro que había matado cuando tenía tan sólo doce años. Nunca mas iba a ver a sus amigos.

-Lo que voy a confesarte debe permanecer en el mas absoluto de los silencios. -dijo Slytherin y Harry asintió -De hecho, a tí también te conviene que así sea. -cuando estuvo seguro de tener toda la atención de Harry continuó -Según la carta que yo mismo me envié de alguna manera desde el futuro, no fue sencillo regresarte a la vida. Aparentemente, desde tu llegada estaremos investigando sobre como despertar a los muertos. Corremos con cierta ventaja, pero nuestra condición no es suficiente para lograrlo. Debo decirte que no sólo soy uno de los mas reconocidos hechiceros del momento, sino que también soy un Príncipe.

-¿Príncipe? -dijo Harry sin poder contenerse, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Slytherin.

-El Principe Mestizo me llaman. No soy completamente mago, pero soy lo suficientemente mago para no ser un completo vampiro.

-¿Va.... vam....?

-Cálmate. -ordenó. -No voy a morderte ni matarte, sencillamente porque ya te he mordido y ya te han matado antes. -Harry lo miró sin comprender. -En el futuro, te he elegido para que seas mi Heredero. Mi hijo. El que continúe con mi línea. El soberano de los vampiros, en caso de que la muerte definitiva me lleve.

-Pero yo no soy un vam..... -Harry se silenció en medio de la frase, cuando la comprensión cayó sobre él -¡Por Merlín!

-¿Merlín? -preguntó Slytherin intrigado -De hecho, eres un vampiro. Y, creo haberte elegido por algo. Tu aura es poderosa, pero sensata y hablas la lengua de las serpientes. Necesitas entrenamientos, lecciones y aprendizaje, pero tenemos una infinita cantidad de años para lograr que seas mi digno heredero.

-Yo no puedo... debo regresar... debo detener a Voldemort. Todos morirán si no estoy ahí.

-¡Deja de balbucear! -el brillo en los ojos azules le dijo a Harry que lo mejor era guardar silencio -Ningún hijo mío va a actuar como una damisela en peligro. Entiende esto: no sólo yo te envié de regreso a los "vivos" y en el tiempo, sino también mi hijo, específicamente, tú. Aún estamos en tu época y sea quien sea ese Voldemort, podrás ocuparte de él cuando llegue el momento.

-Arthemis... la serpiente.....

-¿Preciosa, verdad? Es un basilisco, el Príncipe de las Serpientes.

-Lo sé. -respondió Harry aturdido. -La... la conocí en el futuro.

_-¿Qué tan grande llegaré a ser? -_siseó el animal.

_-Demasiado. Y... ahora que lo pienso, eras hermosa._

_-¿Era? -_inquirió Arthemis.

_-Lo siento. _-Harry se disculpó, aún sintiéndose ridículo -_Has muerto._

_-Pero habré vivido lo suficiente para honrar a mis Señores._ -respondió Arthemis irguiendo su cuerpo.

-_Puedes estar segura de ello._ -Harry se perdió en sus recuerdos. Su segundo año, con Voldemort intentando resucitar y asesinar a los macidos de muggles y reparó en algo que no le iba a gustar a Slytherin. -Sñor, debe saber algo.

-Dime.

-Yo... yo no soy un mago de sangre pura. Mis padres eran magos, pero mi madre nació entre muggles.

-¿Nunca escuchas cuando te hablan, niño? -preguntó Slytherin disgustado -Tampoco yo soy completamente mago. Los vampiros de mi reino me llaman el "Príncipe Mestizo" por una razón. no soy completamente vampiro tampoco. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme que parte de tu sangre sea muggle?

-Porque... porque... usted no quiere que los nacidos de muggles estudien en Hogwarts. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

-Oh... Si. Eso es un hecho. Verás, estoy convencido de que los nacidos de muggles deberían realizar sus estudios en otra scuela durante sus primeros años. No sólo deben aprender magia, sino que deben comprender todas las costumbres y la historia de los magos. Los veo día a día, a los pobres niños, completamente desorientados, confundidos sobre múltiples aspectos de nuestra sociedad, y eso me disgusta.

-¿Entonces....Gryffindor...?

-Godric Gryffindor es un excelente hechicero, pero con ideales demasiado irrealizables. No puedes pretender que un niño de once años, que ha vivido su corta vida entre muggles, con estructuras absurdas y obsoletas en nuestro mundo, se integre sin dificultades entre niños que han sido educados entre báculos, calderos y costumbres infinitamente diferentes.

-¿Báculos? -preguntó Harry, cada vez mas intrigado con el personaje que tenía frente a él.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podrían hacer magia sin báculos?

-Con varitas.

-¿Varitas? ¿Qué son las varitas?

-Son... son...Trozos de madera, con centro de alguna criatura mágica y... ¡Son varitas! ¿Qué clase de mago no sabe que son las varitas?

-Creo que habíamos acordado que no me levantarías la voz. Y... no me veo obligado a conocer los artefactos del futuro, niño. Los hechiceros hacen magia con báculos y, los mas poderosos, podemos hacerla sin ellos. Confío en que tu también lo podrás hacer.

-¿Puede... Podría mostrarme su báculo, Señor?

-Con gusto.

Slytherin extendió el brazo, y un gran pedazo de madera llegó hasta su mano derecha. Parecía una rama de un árbol, pero completamente negro. En el estremo superior, yacía una especie de piedra preciosa, similar a un rubí.... tal vez fuera un rubí.

-Es un diamante del Bosque Negro. -aclaró Slytherin al ver que la atención de Harry estaba fija en la piedra. -He pasado los últimos diez años perfeccionando un báculo para ti. Mi hijo debe poseer lo mejor.

-¿Cómo haré magia si no sabía de la existencia de los báculos?

-No te lo he dicho. Hogwarts es una Escuela de Hechicería. Y, casualmente, soy uno de los fuindadores y profesores, aunque tal vez ya lo sabías. -Harry asintió -Evidentemente, voy a entrenarte durante los próximos cincuenta años, antes de presentarte en sociedad.

-¿Cin... cincuenta años?

-Eres un niño. -explicó Slytherin -Luego de ser convertidos, los vampiros deben transcurrir su infancia en cautiverio, durante algunos años. Al ser magos, el tiempo se acorta considerablemente. En mi caso, ese fue el período que tuve que aguardar en la oscuridad andes de que se me permita presenciar el sol. El cautiverio es similar en cada vampiro de la misma familia y en cada vampiro que convertimos.

-¿O sea... qué como usted estuvo cincuenta años encerrado, yo también?

-Tu inteligencia me asombra. -replicó Slytherin sarcásticamente -Eres mi hijo y, como tal, necesitarás el mismo caudal de tiempo para salir.

-Genial. -murmuró Harry. -¿Qué voy a hacer durante cincuenta años aquí escondido?

-Arthemis se encargará de tus conocimientos sobre animales, criaturas y especies mágicas. Peronalmente te instruiré en los artes de la magia, los conjuros, encantamientos y las pociones. Otra parte de tu educación será referida a vampiros, por supuesto. Nuestras costumbres, nuestros lugares, nuestras comidas....

-¡Comidas! -exclamó Harry horrorizado. -No... No podré.... No lo haré.

-¿Sobre qué estás balbuceando nuevamente?

-No podría quitarle la sangre a alguien mas. Es... es..... ¡horroroso!

-Como te decía, debes aprender sobre vampiros y dejar de leer historias y relatos muggles y mágicos, hasta que no tengas un buen conocimiento de tu propia especie. Te enseñaré modales y una correcta forma de vestir y caminar. Dejarás de lado esos balbuceos ridículos y, cuando llegue el momento, te presentaré ante mi reino.

-Si señor.

-Eso esta mejor. -dijo Slytherin satisfecho. -Llevarás un diario, donde podrás escribir lo que desees, y estará altamente protegido para que absolutamente nadie pueda leerlo, salvo que tu lo desees, claro. Y... cambiaré tu nombre.

-¿Mi nombre?

-No puedes ser mi hijo y llamarte Harry Potter. y, no creo que sea conveniente que estando muerto, sigas llamándote así en el futuro. Siempre hubo un nombre que rondó por mi mente para mi primer hijo. claro que serás el único porque no puedo tenerlos por mi mismo....

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

-No me agradan demasiado las mujeres. -respondió Salazar -Y... los hombres no pueden concebir, lógicamente.

-Oh...

-¿Tu problema es.....?

-¿No hay problemas con ser gay en esta época? -preguntó Harry confundido.

-¿Gay? No contestes. -agregó antes de que Harry pudiera explicarle a que se refería. -Si a lo que te refieres es a parejas del mismo sexo... no. ¿Por qué habría de estar prohibido? Eso es lo que intento explicarle a Gryffindor día tras día. Los muggles lo consideran una aberración o un desviamiento de la naturaleza. Los hechiceros estamos mas allá de eso. No importa la forma que tenga el cuerpo, es el alma lo que importa. El complemento de almas.

-¿Creí que los vampiros no tenían almas?

-Esto va a ser peor de lo que imaginé. -murmuró Salazar. -Ya lo comprenderás. Ahora... tu nombre... supongo, que no sabrás que los magos seguimos una vieja costumbre al nombrar a nuestros hijos. -Harry negó con la cabeza, preguntándose internamente que tan dolorosa iba a ser esa costumbre. -Lo suponía. Todas las familias tienen su escudo, y los Slytherin no somos la excepción. Ahora bien, para que el escudo perdure en el tiempo, las iniciales de los miembros de la familia deben ser las mismas. Nombre y apellido, en todos los hijos. En nuestro caso: SS.

-Siempre me ha llamado la atención que las iniciales de los fundadores de Hogwarts sean iguales, tanto en nombre como en apellido. -dijo Harry para sí mismo en realidad. -¿Cuál será mi nombre entonces?

-Signatus Slytherin.

-¿Signatus?

-Atrévete a mencionar que no es de tu agrado.

-¡No! Iba a decir que es curioso, porque un profsor mío en el futuro tiene ese nombre.

-Tal vez sea en tu honor. -dijo Slytherin con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-No... nadie sabe que usted tuvo... quiero decir tiene... digo.... Nadie sabe que existo o existí.

-Otra vez ese infame balbuceo.

-Lo siento señor.

-Puedes llamarme padre si lo deseas. -dijo Slytherin poniéndose de pie. -Ahora deberías descansar. Has tenido suficiente por hoy y aún no estás recuperado.

-Si señor. -respondió Harry automáticamente.

En cuanto estuvo en la soledad de su dormitorio, Harry reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de sucederle, y la conversación con Slytherin. Todo le parecía tan surreal y extraño. Como si fuera parte de un sueño, o pesadilla, y no pudiera espertar.

Se miró las manos en busca de algún cambió físico, pero no encontró nada, y su piel seguía del mismo tono. No era amarillento como los dibujos de sus libros de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Tal vez, con el tiempo, llegara a ser tan desagradable como los vampiros que estudió en Hogwarts bajo la tutela de Remus Lupin.

De inmediato sus pensamientos se dirigieron a sus amigos. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, la señora Wealsey, Fred y George... todos lo creían muerto. Incluso Dumbledore y el Profesor Lupin. Sólo podía imaginar lo que el último Merodeador debía estar sintiendo en ese momento. Aún recordaba cuando lo escuchó hablarle a una fotografía de Sirius, en la oscuridad de una noche en Grimmauld Place, diciéndole que sólo él, sólo Harry Potter evitaba que siguiera con vida, impidiéndole seguirlo.

Había sido un golpe impresionante conocer el secreto de su profesor. No sólo era gay, sino que también estaba enamorado de Sirius. A menudo se preguntaba si su padrino le había correspondido, pues no había notado ninguna situación "amorosa" entre ellos. De todos modos, ya no tenía sentido. Sirius estaba... muerto, y Harry Potter también.

-----------------------------------------------

Veinticuatro años. Veinticuatro malditos años encerrado en esas habitaciones. Estaba harto y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. No podía salir al exterior. Si ponía un pie al aire libre durante el día, su cuerpo se iba a convertir en cenizas en menos de lo que pudiera imaginar. Lo cual era gracioso, porque era lo único verdadero de los cuentos muggles que había leído en la biblioteca de su escuela primaria.

Pero lo mas frustrante era que tampoco podía salir durante la noche. Su vida en Hogwarts era un completo secreto y nadie, ni siquiera los otros tres fundadores sabían de la existencia de su Cámara o de él mismo. Y Salazar Slytherin le había prohibido terminantemente salir.

Tampoco era como si pudiera hacerlo de todos modos. Arthemis no lo dejaba jamás. Solían mantener largas y amenas conversaciones, siendo la única compañía que tenía la mayoría de los días. Pero, a veces, sentía la necesidad de ver nuevos rostros.

Slytherin era un buen hombre. Estricto y severo casi todo el tiempo, pero siempre lo ayudaba con sus inquietudes, le enseñaba todo lo que sabía y lo aconsejaba cuando tenía algún dilema. No era que tuviera tantos, estando encerrado en su habitación.

El problema era que "su Alteza", como lo llamaba Harry cuando deseaba molestarlo o tan solo bromeaban, era que no podía bajar a su Cámara tan a menudo como lo deseaban, porque podía levantar sospechas que sus compeñeros fundadores no lograran encontrarlo en todo el castillo, pero sintieran su presencia dentro de él.

-Signatus. -saludó Slytherin desde la entrada de su sala.

-Padre. -dijo el ya no adolescente. -Pensé que no vendrías esta noche. La reunión con los otros fundadores fue breve.

-Aún continúa. Sólo que tuve un "intercambio de opiniones" con Godric y necesitaba aire fresco.

-¿Puedo tentarte con alguna bebida? -ofreció Harry dirigiéndose a otra sala. -¿O prefieres algo mas... fresco?

-Sangre estaría bien, gracias. -respondió Salazar irónicamente.

-Bien, bien.

Harry tomó asiento junto a Salazar en el sillón y extendió su brazo, quedando la muñeca a la altura de la boca del mayor. Slytherin tomó con suavidad la extremidad que le era ofrecida y dirigió su boca a ella con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

El menor se entregó al placer de sentir la sangre fluir por sus venas, dirigiéndose a la herida abierta. Esa había sido una de las primeras lecciones sobre vampiros. Si bien era cierto que bebían sangre ajena, no era su base de alimentación. Sólo necesitaban hacerlo en algunas ocasiones y, generalmente, se relacionaba con su estado de ánimo. Durante el resto del tiempo, consumían la misma comida que cualquier ser humano.

Slytherin le había enseñado que el mundo de los vampiros no era como los muggles y los magos lo pensaban. En un comienzo, jamás se supo de un vampiro que le quitara la vida a alguien mas o que transformara a otra persona. Pero las cosas habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando los muggles y magos habían comenzado a perseguirlos, algunos se apartaron de la comunidad establecida, con deseos de venganza. Los muggles no tenían oportunidad alguna contra ellos, pero los magos sí habían asesinado a familias enteras, incluso a niños, sólo por ser vampiros.

Entonces fue cuando se produjo la división. Aquellos que sólo buscaban asesinar a magos y muggles, y aquellos que permanecerían fieles a sus costumbres y tradiciones. Salazar Slytherin era uno de ellos.

Él había decidido que no iba a matar a magos inocentes, sólo porque algunos otros habían decidido que su padre no merecía vivir. Los que opinaban como él se quedaron en las colonias establecidas, el resto se fue a aterrorizar al mundo con sus muertes, trasnformaciones y colmillos.

Lo mas llamativo era que los que pertenecían a la Comunidad del Bosque Negro, aunque no vivieran en él, no bebían sangre de un inocente jamás, salvo que se la ofrecieran libremente. Ellos sólo bebían de sus familiares, o de alguien designado de común acuerdo si no poseía familia.

Esto había tranquilizado a Harry, que no podía imaginarse a sí mismo asesinando gente sólo para poder saciar su hambre, o sed. En cambio, la sangre de Salazar no le disgustaba, porque era algo recíproco. Él bebía de su padre, tanto como su padre bebía de él.

Y la experiencia era abrumadora. Cuando era el que se alimentaba, podía sentir la sangre fluir entre sus dientes, siendo succionada por él, y como parecía llenarse de vida ni bien hacía contacto con ella. Luego de culminado, se sentía fuerte, poderoso y jóven.

Cuando él entregaba su sangre, sentía el vínculo que lo unía con Salazar aumentar paulatinamente. Sentía como el mayor se preocupaba por él y como lo quería, a su modo. Y se sentía en casa, con una familia y una persona que se ocupaba de sus necesidades, problemas y de él.

-Gracias hijo. -susurró Slytherin cerrando la herida.

-De nada. -respondió Harry sonriendo. -¿Me dirás que le sucedía a Gryffindor?

-Lo usual. Sólo que los muggles ahora han decidido que la magia y la hechicería es demoníaca y cualquier persona que la practique muere en la hoguera. Ridículo si me lo rpeguntas, porque cualquier mago calificado puede evitar que lo quemen, pero Godric no comprende que hay que ser cuidadosos con los muggles, que hay que protegerlos aún mas y que este no es el lugar correcto. Deben ir a otra escuela, donde los padres puedan visitarlos y corroborar que estén en perfectas condiciones, aunque sean hechiceros.

-Imbécil. -murmuró Harry.

-Dejaría este lugar si no fuera porque tu aún no puedes salir, y porque los estudiantes no merecen que los abandone por Gryffindor.

--------------------------------------

Harry estaba terminando de escribir su entrada del día en su Diario, cuando Salazar Slytherin ingresó a la Cámara furibundo. Nunca lo había visto así y edcidió que nunca mas quería hacerlo.

Los ojso azules parecían tormentas a punto de desatarse y la amabilidad que Harry había aprendido a notar en su rostro estaba completamente ausente.

-Nos vamos. -ordenó Salazar mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry.

-¿Padre? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ese imbécil, como tu dices, me acusó delante de Rowena y Helga de ser un adorador de la pureza en la sangre y de la magia oscura y que mi preocupación por los nacidos de muggles no existe, que en realidad deseo exterminarlos.

-Padre... cálmate. Es un completo idiota y el tiempo nos dará la razón. Pueden pensar eso de ti durante años, siglos si lo desean. Pero llegará el momento de limpiar nuestro apellido y todos los hechiceros del mundo te pedirán perdón de rodillas.

-No sería necesario si Gryffindor no hubiera inventado esas calumnias sobre mi. -dijo Slytherin moviendo su báculo, protegiéndo aún mas la Cámara. -Recoge absolutamente todas tus cosas. Nos iremos esta noche, después que caiga el sol.

-¿No puede ser antes? -pidió Harry -Me gusta el sol ahora que puedo verlo. Pasé demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad.

-No. sólo hace un año que puedes salir y aún no puedes recorrer tanto trayecto bajo el sol. Nos vamos inmediatamente después de la caída del sol.

-Si, padre.

Cuando Harry hubo recogido todas sus pertenencias, se asombró de la cantidadd de cosas que poseía. Libros, vestimentas, calderos, sustancias viscosas que hubieran sido el orgullo de Snape y sus singredientes de pociones. Nunca había sido poseedor de tanto hasta que Salazar se hizo cargo de él.

-Encoge todo y envuélvelo en una manta. -ordenó Salazar. -Montaremos.

-Espléndido. -el rostro de Harry se ensombreció de pronto -¿Arthemis?

-Arthemis se queda. Tu dijiste que la habías conocido en el futuro, y alguien tiene que proteger la Cámara de posibles intrusos.

Después de despedirse de su mascota, su compañera y su amiga por cincuenta y un años, ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida. Caminando cautelosamente, sin ser descubiertos, abandonaron el castillo y se dirigieron hacia el límite de las barreras.

Una vez allí, cada uno montó su caballo. El de Salazar, su compañero hacía años. El de Harry, lo había adquirido el año anterior, cuando por fin puso dejar su aislamiento. Ambos completamente negros, con un cabello tan brillante que parecía reflejar la luz de la luna en él.

-¿Hacia donde vamos? -preguntó Harry, cuando comenzaron a avanzar.

-Al bosque Negro. -dijo Salazar. -Es hora de que el Príncipe regrese a casa.

---------------------------------------------

**¿¿A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN ESO???**

**LES DIJE QUE ERA UNA HISTORIA MEIDO RARA Y DE MI MENTE PERDIDA... JEJEJEJE.**

**HARRY VA A PASAR POR MUCHAS COSAS DURANTE LOS AÑOS QUE VIENEN.**

**ESO SÍ, VOY A INTENTAR HACERLO CORTO PARA QUE NO SE ABURRAN Y PARA QUE EL SLASH LLEGUE PRONTO.**

**BESOTES**

**DÍGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ.**

**GALA SNAPE**

---------------------------------------

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Ophelia Dakker:** Claro que era raro un libro de Harry Potter sin Harry Potter. él sigue estando, solo que para cuando llegue a la fecha de su muerte, ya va a tener mil años.... jua!!! medio viejo el nene. En fin, haber si te gustó mi loca loca idea.

**Sheyla Ryddle:** Ni Severus, ni voldemort. Salazar Slytherin con su hijo, o sea, el futuro Harry. Medio raro, lo reconozco, pero desde que la historia entró en mi cabeza, no pude abandonarla. Decime que opinás....

**Danybel:** Gracias. De verdad me alegro que te guste la historia. Y espero que sigas pensando lo mismo después de esta locura que acabo de escribir.

**Galindezlmp:** Lo maté, pero Salazar es un capito y lo resucitó... jajajajajaja. Ya sabemos quien se lo llevó y a donde está. Ahora lo veremos en el rol de "heredero" del Principe...

**BESOS MUY ESPECIALES PARA USTEDES, QUE ME DEJARON SUS REVIEWS.**


	5. Selva Negra

**DISCLAIMER: Ojala fuera mío, pero no. Yo sólo tomo prestado los personajes y algunos lugares de JK Rowling.**

Las fechas fueron extraídas de la línea de tiempo de "Lexicon". Todo lo que no reconozcan.... mi imaginación (algo tenía que poner, no?)

ADVERTENCIAS: Este ff es SLASH. Si no te gusta o no sabés lo que es (relación entre hombres) mejor que vayas desapareciendo de acá. Habrá algo parecido a "muerte de un personaje".

**-------------------------------------------------**

**VERDADERAMENTE NO TENGO MAS EXCUSAS QUE ESTAR DE VACACIONES Y QUE MIS AMIGOS, MI NOVIO Y MI FAMILIA REQUIEREN MI ATENCIÓN Y NO TUVE TIEMPO DE USAR LA COMPUTADORA. **

**ESPERO QUE NO ME ODIEN POR HABER TARDADO TANTO.**

**DOS COSAS:**

**ESTO SIGUE SIENDO UN HARRY/SEV.**

**SIGNATUS Y HARRY SON LA MISMA PERSONA (para evitar confusiones).**

**BESOS....**

**---------------**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Micaela:** Gracias por los saludos de las fiestas… Y sin desesperarse que, aunque tardé demasiado, acá estoy nuevamente. Besos.

**Gige:** Me allegro que te guste. En cuanto a Snape.... no te preocupes, mas adelante tendrá mucho protagonismo. Esto ES un Harry/Snape. Besos.

**JessyPotter:** Que bueno que el fic te guste tanto como me decís. Disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Prometo que no sucederá nuevamente. Besos.

**Andie: **Me alegra que te guste. En cuanto a la apariencia de Harry, si bien no lo dije claramente en el capítulo, todos los vampiros se "estancan" en apariencia entre los 30 o 40 años, o sea que Harry aparenta esa edad, solo que sin brillo en sus ojos y piel blanca como la porcelana. Besos.

**Maniática Lovegood:** Harry murió a manos de Voldemort, pero Salazar y el mismo Harry en el futuro lo revivieron y lo enviaron al pasado, convertido en vampiro. Espero que te haya quedado claro, sino, podés preguntar todo lo que quieras.. Besos.

**Meredith Solieil:** Comencemos con tu duda… creo que en este capítulo expliqué mas o menos la apariencia de los vampiros. Ellos se quedan "estancados" en una edad aparente, aunque sí siguen sumando años de vida. Su piel se vuelve completamente blanca y sus ojos no brillan porque... bueno, están "muertos". Jajajaja. Besos.

**Chibi-Katsie:** Leyendo tu review me di cuenta que puse patas para arriba el mundo de Rowling en este fic… Tenés razón… Harry vampiro, con Salazar, muchos años en el pasado… esperemos que te siga gustando. Besos.

**Sheyla Ryddle:** La idea era que sea original ya que Harry vampiro no es algo que haya leido en ningún lugar... Me alegra que te guste. Besos.

**Dark Sparky: **Lástima que no te guste mucho la pareja. A mi me encantan Harry y Sev. En cuanto a Salazar, claro que sigue vivo... él fue quien revivió a Harry y lo mandó al pasado. Besos.

**Ophelia Dakker:** Loca idea como mi cabecita… Yo tengo una idea a donde nos llevará, espero que a vos te guste.. jejeje. Besos

**Galindezlmp: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, y sobre todo que te parezca original. La idea de un Harry vampiro rondaba por mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo y bueno... acá esta. En cuanto a Signatus Suseldom y Harry... ya veremos si son la misma persona o casualidad. Besos

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO**

**CAPITULO 5: SELVA NEGRA.**

**--1047--**

Viajaron tres noches completas antes de llegar a su destino. Para fortuna de ambos, ahora Harry soportaba el sol y podían cabalgar de día. De todos modos, Salazar prefería dormir durante las horas en que el sol demostraba su máximo poder, pues pensaba que su hijo aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo sin agotarse demasiado.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Harry no pudo dejar de maravillarse por la colonia que apareció frente a él, en el medio de la Selva Negra, en un lugar donde (en su época) nadie conocía.

Ante sus ojos, tenía una verdadera población medieval, en donde todos se movilizaban a pie o a caballo. Las viviendas parecían precarias, aunque Salazar le había enseñado que algunas estaban allí desde hacía cientos de años.

Lo mas curioso eran los habitantes. Aunque él sabía que la mayoría eran adultos que ya habían olvidado sus edades, ninguno parecía superar los cuarenta años a simple vista. Todos con cabellos oscuros y, sean pelirrojos, morenos o rubios, todas las tonalidades eran fuertes, y sus ojos inexpresivos y sin brillo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se preguntó como se verían sus ojos, comparados con los que solía tener.

Padre e hijo cabalgaban a paso de hombre por la calle central, y todos los saludaban al cruzarlos, preguntándose sobre la identidad del joven que acompañaba a su Príncipe.

Al fin del claro donde se establecía la colonia, dando inicio a la calle principal, estaba la casa que tan perfectamente le había descrito Salazar en sus conversaciones y lecciones sobre la vida de los vampiros.

Simple y modesta como las demás, hecha simplemente con rocas y algo de magia, la Casa Slytherin se presentaba como su hogar durante los próximos años.

Un vampiro rubio y de ojos azules oscuros, tan oscuros que podían confundirse con negros, los recibió ya dentro de la casa.

-Cain, este es Signatus -dijo Salazar señalando a su hijo. -Signatus, éste es Cain Cattene.

Luego de casi ceremoniales saludos con la pareja de su padre, Signatus se retiró a descansar, pues estaba agotado de su travesía y sabía que al día siguiente iba a darse una reunión con el fin de que su padre lo presentara como heredero en la colonia.

**--1047 a 1158--**

La vida en la colonia, siendo el heredero del "trono", era mas agobiante que la que él mismo hubiera imaginado jamás.

Sus días se repartían entre las clases de Botánica con Venus Vark, Pociones con Rómulo Rainwest y Magia con Salazar. Claro que a eso, en los últimos años se le había agregado lucha de cuerpos, siendo el tutor el propio Cain, y lucha con armas, a manos de Maximus Monseus.

A medida que avanzaban los años, Signatus iba siendo consciente del poder que poseía y de que, si lograba llegar con vida a su propia época, no había nada que Voldemort pudiera hacer para evitar desaparecer.

Dentro de la colonia, el poblado lo había aceptado como el hijo y heredero de Salazar y, a pesar de ello, todos lo trataban como si fuera uno mas, por lo cual estaba agradecido.

Varios hombres y mujeres integraban el grupo de amigos que lo había acogido y las décadas que había de diferencia entre algunos de ellos, no significaban absolutamente nada.

Eventualmente, algunos sus amigos comenzaron a formar parejas y tener hijos, pero Harry no había encontrado la mujer que le quitara la respiración y le robara sus sueños. Salazar, a pesar de desear que su hijo tuviera descendencia pronto, se había mostrado comprensivo y le había permitido a Harry algún tiempo de búsqueda antes de organizar él mismo una boda.

Con ese propósito comenzaron sus viajes en cada poblado y colonia de vampiros perteneciente al Principado de la Selva Negra, bajo el mando de su propio padre.

En cada ciudad, hombres y mujeres se le ofrecían sin necesidad de buscarlos. Algunos le enumeraban sus virtudes como esposos o esposas, mientras que otros iban directamente a lo que les interesaba, una noche de placer junto al hijo y heredero de Slytherin. Aún así, Signatus seguía sin encontrar a esa persona que necesitaba.

--**1227--**

Fue en Rumania, cuando ya estaba por emprender el regreso a la Selva Negra, cuando la vio.

Su cabello rubio dorado y brillante, ojos tan azules como el cielo de una tarde tormentosa, piel blanca, confundible fácilmente con la mas fina porcelana, y labios finos y delicados.

Ella caminaba por una diminuta calleja, seguida por lo que parecía un guardia personal, que se encargaba de alejar a los hombres del ángel que custodiaba.

Harry la siguió discretamente, fingiendo recorrer la ciudad, hasta verla entrar a la casa del jefe de esa colonia.

No demoró demasiado en comprender que si deseaba volver a verla y averiguar, al menos, su nombre, debía ingresar y soportar lo que fuera que había allí dentro.

Con la simple mención de su nombre y apellido, Signatus fue escoltado hacia Norman Nithell, el jefe que le diría quien era esa mujer y si había alguna posibilidad de que fuera suya.

Norman Nithell era un vampiro respetado por la comunidad y, aunque estaba bajo las directivas de Slytherin, todos sabían que no le agradaban las cualidades mágicas del Príncipe.

Por esa razón tal vez fue que observó a Signatus con desconfianza durante un largo tiempo, con sus inescrutables ojos azules. Su cabello pelirrojo fuego caía sobre su espalda prolijamente.

-¿A qué debo el honor de la visita del hijo del Príncipe? –preguntó con voz grave.

-Mi padre informó a todos los Jefes de colonias que viajaría para reconocerlas.

-Estoy al tanto de eso, Señor Slytherin –dijo Nithell –Sencillamente los esperábamos la semana entrante. ¿Cain Cattene está con usted?

-Oh claro. Disculpe nuestro atrevimiento en arribar con anterioridad. –se disculpó Signatus –Cain está conmigo y decidimos apresurarnos para regresar a la Selva Negra. Si molestamos de alguna forma podemos hospedarnos en otro lugar.

-Por supuesto que no. –dijo Nithell sabiendo que ese ofrecimiento había sido sólo por cortesía y que nunca se negaría a un Slytherin -¿El señor Cattene...?

-Está recorriendo la aldea –dijo Signatus con una sonrisa –¿Me pregunto si podría acomodar a mi corcel? Necesita agua y algo de comida.

-Claro que sí. ¡Roman! –un vampiro alto y musculoso apareció al instante –Acomoda al caballo del Señor Slytherin en los establos y asegúrate de que reciba suficiente agua y comida.

-Por supuesto, Señor.

-Bien. Ahora que todo está listo, tal vez le gustaría acomodarse en la habitación que le teníamos reservada y por la noche daremos una pequeña cena de presentación.

-Es usted muy amable, Señor Nithell.

Signatus fue escoltado por el propio dueño de casa hacia su habitación. Al entrar, se alegró de poder utilizar magia. No era para nada desagradable, pero estaban en pleno invierno, en medio de Rumania y se iba a morir de frío por la noche con una chimenea tan pequeña.

Luego de una pequeña siesta y de un cálido baño en la tina de la habitación, unos golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Adelante. –dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarse su túnica frente al espejo.

-Signatus. –lo saludó Cain al entrar. -¿Te apresuraste a llegar a la casa, eh?

-Estaba cansado.

-A mi no puedes mentirme Signatus. ¿Quién es?

-No lo se. –dijo Harry riendo –Pero es un ángel.

-Supongo que la conoceremos esta noche.... –dijo Cain peinando el oscuro cabello del hijo de su pareja.

La "cena" que había mencionado Norman Nithell no se asemejaba en nada a lo que Signatus y Cain tenían frente a sí.

Todo el poblado estaba presente en los jardines de la casa del Jefe, distribuido por el lugar en conversaciones con gente conocida, amigos o familiares. Algunos otros, ya habían tomado sus lugares, esperando por una buena ubicación para ver al heredero de Slytherin.

-Todo esto por un niño engreído. –dijo una suave voz a su derecha.

Signatus volteó la cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. Grande y grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con esa muchacha que había visto al llegar a la aldea.

-Oh. –dijo sonriendo conspiradoramente –Creí que la cena era para presentar al Heredero de Slytherin. Debo haberme equivocado de lugar entonces.

Ella sonrió pícaramente y, aunque no quitó los ojos de la multitud, Signatus supo que hablaba para él.

-El Heredero de Slytherin debe ser una de esas personalidades molestas y desagradables que se creen con el mundo a sus pies solo por tener magia.

-Tal vez... –respondió Harry y Cain sonrió a su lado. –Realmente odio estas fiestas. Demasiada gente adulando a otra.

-¿Y por qué ha asistido? –preguntó la rubia mirándolo de reojo.

-Es una muy buena excusa para averiguar la identidad de una hermosa mujer que vi esta tarde. ¿Usted, Señorita, por qué asistió si no le agrada el Heredero del Príncipe?

-Mi padre y sus lecciones de buenos modales.

-Al parecer, mi padre y el suyo podrían ser buenos amigos. –dijo Harry sonriendo –Sus clases de comportamiento en público duraron 50 años.

-Yo llevo 102, y al parecer seguirán....

-Tal vez debería casarse, Señorita. –susurró Harry acercándose a ella imperceptiblemente. –Así se libra de las clases.

-Eso fue bastante atrevido, ¿no lo cree Señor....?

-Mi nombre... es un misterio. –dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo y caminando hasta perderse en la multitud.

No mucho tiempo pasó hasta que Norman Mithell decidió que era hora de que todos conocieran al hombre por el que se había visto obligado a dar esa fiesta. Sólo esperaba que haya sido la mejor de todos los pueblos y aldeas a las que hubieran asistido, pues él no estaba debajo de nadie.

-Si me prestan atención, por favor. –dijo de repente y todos callaron. –Hemos organizado esta fiesta en honor al Heredero de nuestro Príncipe, Salazar Slytherin. –todos los asistentes aplaudieron y comenzaron a mirar de un lado al otro buscándolo, salvo una rubia que lucía bastante aburrida. –todos conocen al Señor Cattene –Cain saludó con un asentimiento, mientras se movía hasta donde estaba el Jefe. –Ahora les presento a Signatus Slytherin.

Definitivamente odiaba tener toda la atención sobre él, pero en esa ocasión tuvo su premio. El sólo ver el rostro del hermoso ángel rubio sonrojarse visiblemente y luego esconderse tras otras personas al reparar en que el mismo hombre con el que había hablado era el Heredero del Príncipe.

Caminó hacia el Jefe y le estrechó la mano con firmeza, mientras los residentes de la aldea aplaudían fervorosamente y algunas mujeres obligaban a sus hijas a arreglar sus túnicas.

-Es un placer estar aquí. –dijo Harry mirando significativamente hacia la rubia. –Debo decir que la fiesta nos ha sorprendido, pues no la esperábamos en absoluto al haber llegado con una semana de anticipación. Muchas gracias a todos y espero poder conocerlos durante mi estancia en el pueblo.

Norman Mithell hizo algunas señas y pronto todos estaban buscando lugares donde sentarse a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que había para ellos.

Antes de que Signatus y Cain pudieran escabullirse como habían planeado, el hombre los guió hacia su mesa, que Harry notó estaba un escalón por encima de las demás, y les presentó a sus acompañantes de esa noche.

-Esta es mi esposa Bellatrix. –ante la mención del nombre, a Harry se le heló la sangre. Pero cuando levantó la vista, vio que no podía compararlas. Esa mujer era bellísima. Con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, perfectas facciones y sonrisa amable.

-Encantada Señora Mithell. –dijo Signatus besando su mano.

-Este es mi hijo y heredero, Nowald. –el muchacho parecía la viva imagen de su padre, a no ser por los mismos ojos de su madre.

-Y esta, es mi hija Nazareth.

Harry sonrió interiormente cuando vio a quien le estaban presentando. Su ángel rubio, completamente sonrojada e incómoda por la situación, que intentaba no mirarlo demasiado a los ojos.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerla Señorita. –Signatus le besó la mano y luego le acomodó una silla y, mientras ella se sentaba le susurró al oído. –Espero no ser demasiada molestia para usted esta noche.

La velada fue completamente aburrida y Signatus intentó disimularlo lo mas que pudo. Pero la mesa del Jefe no era nada divertida y tuvo la impresión de que a Nithell también le molestaba el hecho de que se haya sentado junto a su hija.

En cuanto la suave música comenzó a sonar, Harry se puso de pie y pidió un baile con la hija del Jefe, que a regañadientes aceptó el hecho.

Ya en el centro de las mesas, mientras bailaban los mas etiquetados bailes, la muchacha se atrevió a hablar.

-Siento mucho si lo ofendí de algún modo, Señor Slytherin.

-No lo ha hecho. –respondió Signatus sonriendo –Cada persona tiene derecho a tener sus opiniones. Usted cree que yo soy un engreído, y yo intentaré hacer todo lo posible para que cambie esa impresión.

-¿Podría... podría no decirle a mi padre de mi atrevimiento al hablar con un extraño y de la forma en que lo hice?

-Claro que no. Sólo... ¿puedo pedirle algo a cambio Señorita?

-Si está en mi alcance....

-Me gustaría caminar o cabalgar con usted mañana. ¿Le parece bien?

-Debo pedir permiso y...

-Cain puede hacer de chaperona. –rió Harry. –yo me ocuparé de pedir autorización a su padre.

------

Por supuesto que Signatus obtuvo la autorización de Norman Nithell para cabalgar por la rivera con su hija. No había nada que el hombre le negara con tal de aparentar que le agradaba la familia Slytherin.

-¿Le agradó la fiesta, Señor? –preguntó Nazareth sentada de costado en su caballo.

-Puedes llamarme Signatus –dijo él –Y sí, tuve buena compañía.

No dijeron mucho mas hasta llegar al río que limitaba las propiedades de la familia. Cain iba cabalgando al paso mucho mas atrás que ellos, dándoles algo de espacio para conversar sin preocupaciones, aunque sabía que Signatus nunca iba a sentirse incómodo con su presencia.

-¿Pudo conocer a la mujer de la que me habló? –preguntó ella y, cuando Signatus levantó una ceja divertido, ella se ruborizó y apresuró sus disculpas. –Lo siento, eso fue muy atrevido de mi parte y yo no....

-La conocí. –respondió mirándola a los ojos. –La mujer mas bella que he conocido en todos mis viajes. De hecho... la invité a dar un paseo a caballo conmigo el día de hoy.

-Oh... tal vez sea mejor que regresemos entonces, no querrá llegar tarde a su cita.

-Nazareth –dijo Signatus cuando ella comenzaba a caminar hacia su caballo.

-¿Si?

-Su nombre es Nazarteh Nithell.

-Eso ya lo sé... –de pronto, comprendiendo, la muchacha se sonrojó fuertemente y bajó la mirada. -¿Yo?

-¿Y todavía lo dudas? –preguntó Signatus acercándose –Eres absolutamente preciosa. Una joya diría mi padre. Y me sentiría honrado si me acompañaras las tardes que dure mi estancia aquí.

-Por supuesto Señor. –respondió Nazareth recobrando la compostura.

-No es una obligación.

-Lo se.

-¿Entonces?

-Me gustaría pasar mis tardes contigo. –Nazareth sonrió y Harry decidió que era la mas bella de todas las mujeres que podían llegar a existir jamás.

------

No fue difícil para Signatus ganarse la simpatía y el cariño de Nazareth, ni tampoco la complicidad de su madre, que parecía estar orgullosa de que su hija hubiera llamado la atención de un Slytherin.

Lo que sí resultó arduo fue probarle sus intenciones al padre. Norman Nithell no se dejó convencer fácilmente y requirió algo que Harry nunca hubiera creído posible. Debía matar a alguien para casarse con Nazareth. "Y sin magia", como había dicho el Jefe con desprecio.

Así fue como se encontraba ese día en una especie de exhibición de fenómenos, con todo el pueblo apreciando la pelea y Nazareth al borde de las lágrimas.

Nada podía haber preparado a Harry para lo que siguió a continuación. El hombre había dicho que tenía que enfrentarse con un guerrero de nombre Quinatus. NUNCA hubiera creído que el guerrero era un gigante. Ahora comprendía la furia de Cain, y la preocupación de Nazareth y Bellatrix.

Haciéndole frente a lo inevitable, Signatus desenvainó la espada de su familia, la legendaria Espada de Slytherin. De platino labrado a mano, con su apellido grabado a lo largo de la brillante hoja y una gran piedra verde que quedaba justo arriba de su mano.

Un Gigante.

-"_Los gigantes son eres de enorme tamaño, fuertes y luchadores. En batalla, tienen solo un defecto: su lentitud. _–Signatus recordó las palabras de su instructor, Maximus –_Si encuentras un espacio para clavar la espada con comodidad, lo habrás logrado, pues tras la primer herida enfurecen y se vuelven torpes, aunque siguen siendo peligrosos."_

Su orgullo le impedía perder esa pelea. Iba a matar a ese gigante e iba a ganarse la mano de Nazareth porque él era un Slytherin.

La primer estocada del gigante llegó antes de que pudiera esperarla y sólo pudo esquivarla en el último segundo. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido darle un garrote a esa cosa que lo atacaba?

Signatus se movía de un lado al otro, sin dificultad, ocasionalmente haciendo pequeñas heridas en la montaña viviente que tenía frente a él, y buscando el momento justo para poder terminar con él.

El garrote golpeó la tierra junto a él y vio su oportunidad. Clavó la espada con fuerza sobre el brazo mas activo de su oponente, quien inmediatamente soltó el garrote y lanzó un alarido, mientras que con su otra mano intentaba atrapar a Harry.

En un momento de descuido, Signatus pudo moverse hasta situarse entre sus piernas y realizó un gran corte en la pierna izquierda de Quinatus.

El gigante perdió el equilibrio debido al dolor y se dejó caer el suelo, moviendo la tierra en sus pies y dando un estruendoso golpe.

Ese fue el momento en el que Harry terminó con él. Pidiéndole disculpas internamente por lo que estaba por hacer, levantó la espada y la clavó con fuerza en su cuello, lastimando el mayor conducto de sangre del gigante.

Y Norman Nithell tuvo que aceptar que su hija se casara con Signatus Slytherin en la Selva Negra.

**--1285—**

Signatus aún no podía creer que estuviera por nacer su tercer hijo. El primero había sido Salomon, con sus cabellos negros y ojos azules, en 1233. A él le había seguido su Sinoxia, tan rubia como su madre, pero con sus mismos ojos verdes, en 1244. Y ahora llegaba al mundo Samir, del que sólo podían distinguirse algunos cabellos colorados, pero aún no definía el color de sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Harry a su esposa, luego de que el niño se hubiera dormido.

-Cansada. –dijo suavemente –Pero bien. Feliz.

-Habrá que avisar a tu padre –susurró Signatus acariciándole el húmedo cabello.

-Mañana. –dijo ella en medio de un bostezo.

-Duerme hermosa, yo cuidaré de ti. –dijo Harry depositando un beso en su frente.

-Acuéstate junto a mi. –pidió la rubia.

-No quiero que....

-Estoy bien Signatus. –dijo con tono exasperado -Ya he pasado por esto dos veces antes. Ven.

Harry se acostó junto a su esposa y, con cuidado exagerado, acomodó su pequeña espalda sobre su torso, la rodeó con sus brazos, depositó un beso en su cuello y la sostuvo hasta que ambos se durmieron profundamente.

**--1395—**

La paz de la Colonia de la Selva Negra se vio interrumpida la noche del 23 de Abril de 1395.

Como era habitual, los niños tenían permitido salir a la superficie luego de que el sol se escondiera, por algunas horas, pues aunque fueran vampiros, hacían vida diurna.

Pero esa noche fue diferente. Signatus y Nazareth caminaban esquivando a los pequeños que se divertían entre sí, pudiendo corretear por las calles, cuando escucharon el primer grito.

-¡NOS ATACAN!

Con sus instintos completamente alerta, Harry ordenó a Nazareth quedarse en la casa y llevarse con ella la mayor cantidad de niños que pudiera al piso subterráneo, donde sabía que los atacantes no podrían entrar.

Corriendo junto a Salazar hacia donde habían escuchado el grito, vio a sus tres hijos acercársele con espadas en las manos.

-No. –fue su única palabra, aminorando el paso, pero sin detenerse.

-Pero padre... –lo contrarió Salomon.

-He dicho que no.

-¿Por qué no papá? –insistió Sinoxia.

-Porque quiero que vayan con su madre al sótano de la casa y quiero que ahí se queden, junto a la mayor cantidad de niños y mujeres posibles, mientras los hombres defendemos la colonia.

-Soy lo suficientemente mayor para....

-¡Salomon! –Harry lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró directamente a los ojos –NECESITO que te quedes en casa y los protejas. Eres el mayor de los tres y tienes el deber de proteger a tus hermanos y a tu madre, pero también DEBES obedecerme a mí.

-¡PAPÁ! –exclamó Sinoxia disgustada.

-Ya escuchaste Sinoxia. Ve con tus hermanos y no desobedezcas a Salomon ni a tu madre.

Dicho eso, Harry emprendió nuevamente la carrera. Y, cuando llegó al lugar donde se estaba produciendo el enfrentamiento, se alegró por no haber permitido que sus hijos presencien tal masacre.

Magos.

Magos cazadores de vampiros los atacaban sin piedad y los vampiros intentaban defenderse, pero la pelea no era pareja.

Los maleficios que abandonaban los báculos de los atacantes rebotaban en los escudos de hierro, pero también solían destrozarlos. Y, aunque ellos habían jurado no alimentarse de otros seres, esa noche había guerra y la sangre era la mejor opción.

-Padre... –dijo sin aliento Signatus desenvainando su propia espada, pues la de su familia estaba en manos del Príncipe.

-Saca tu báculo. –ordenó Salazar furioso –NADIE ataca mi gente.

Sin dudarlo, Harry tomó con firmeza su báculo en su mano derecha, mientras que sostenía su espada con la izquierda y se adentró en la pelea.

Si bien sólo eran dos vampiros que poseían magia, contra al menos cincuenta cazadores, los Slytherin eran magos poderosos y hábiles.

Usando lo aprendido en todas sus clases y entrenamientos, Harry se movía entre los atacantes, cortando brazos, cabezas o destrozando corazones con la espada; mientras que con su magia mataba a todos los que podía, y con sus dientes hacía otro tanto mas.

Poco a poco, los atacantes fueron reducidos, pero a costa de muchas vidas de integrantes de la colonia.

El dirigente del ataque había quedado con vida, tal como Salazar había ordenado a sus vampiros, y fue apresado cuando intentaba escapar.

-¿Ya te ibas? –preguntó Harry tomándolo de la túnica.

-¡Suéltame engendro del demonio!

-Uh.... –se rió Harry –Parece que no está de buen humor. Tal vez debería convertirte en un "engendro del demonio" a ti también. ¿Tu que crees padre?

-Yo me encargo de llevarlo a un lugar seguro antes de interrogarlo. –dijo Slytherin divertido, aunque cansado –Tu encárgate de quitar todos sus cuerpos de la colonia y de que no quede ninguno de los nuestros herido.

-Si padre.

Poco después, los sobrevivientes de la batalla regresaban a sus casas exhaustos, sucios y ensangrentados, cargando en un carruaje los cuerpos de los que no lo habían logrado.

Antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta de que sucedía, dos brazos estaban intentando estrangularlo y la visión le era interrumpida por... ¿cabello rubio?

-Nazareth –dijo casi sin aliento –No me dejas respirar.

-Lo siento –la rubia aflojó su agarre pero no hizo ningún intento de soltarlo -¿Estás bien? ¿Te hirieron?

-No, linda. –Harry la miró a los ojos y pudo ver las lágrimas queriendo salir. –No llores, por favor. Estoy bien y contigo. ¿Los niños?

-¿Los tuyos? –preguntó ella escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, y sintió a Signatus tensarse pues cada vez que no se refería a sus hijos como "nuestros" era porque habían desobedecido. –Están bien. –se apresuró a contestar. –Sinoxia quería salir a toda costa, al igual que Samir, pero Salomon los mantuvo en su lugar. Si me preguntas, y si no fuera su madre, te diría que es bastante insoportable cuando hace cumplir una de tus órdenes.

-Pero gracias a eso están a salvo. –dijo Harry sonriendo y comenzando a caminar hacia la casa. -¿Pudiste esconder niños en el sótano?

-Si, todos los que encontré me siguieron sin dudarlo. De algo sirve ser la esposa de un Slytherin. –Signatus levantó una ceja divertido –Sinoxia y Samir están devolviéndolos a sus padres, bajo la supervisión de Salomon.

-Bien. –dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa. –Ve adentro, yo tengo que encontrarme con mi padre para interrogar al Jede de los Cazadores

-A veces, no es bueno que seas un Slytherin –dijo Nazareth haciendo un puchero.

-Intentaré terminar con eso lo antes posible. Lo prometo.

-Mejor, porque va a esperarte un baño en cuanto regreses.

-¿Sólo un baño? –preguntó Harry tomándola de la cintura.

-Si no te tardas demasiado, puede que me sienta generosa y te ayude a quitarte la suciedad y la sangre de tu cuerpo.

-Mmmm eso suena bien.

Después de obsequiarle un beso a su esposa, Signatus se dirigió a la Casa de Slytherin, que quedaba junto a la suya, para terminar con los pormenores del interrogatorio y definir los siguientes pasos a seguir.

Sabía que debían hacer algo y pronto. Ese había sido un primer ataque, pero nadie les garantizaba que fuera el último.

Al cabo de largas conversaciones con los vampiros mas ancianos de la Selva Negra, decidieron proteger la colonia con barreras mágicas similares a las de Hogwarts, y ambos Slytherin iban a hacerse cargo de la tarea.

Esa noche, cuando llegó a su casa, Nazareth lo esperaba en su habitación, cubierta solo con una túnica de dormir, y la tina repleta de agua fría. Luego de volver a calentarla con su báculo, ambos se metieron dentro y, como tantas otras veces, se amaron hasta la madrugada.

**--1485—**

Después de resguardar la colonia mágicamente, Salazar partió junto a Cain a recorrer las otras colonias, aldeas y pueblos bajo su mando para colocar barreras en todas ellas.

La tarea había durando unos largos 21 años, durante los cuales Signatus había tomado el mando de la colonia.

Ahora, se encontraba en su casa, vistiendo sus mejores túnicas y arreglándose el cabello.

-No estoy seguro de que me agrade esto. –dijo por fin, resoplando molesto.

-Amor... –dijo suavemente Nazareth acercándose a él. –Sinoxia es lo suficiente adulta como ara saber que quiere enlazarse y con quien.

-Es una niña.

-No lo es. Tiene 241 años. Si lo piensas, yo era más joven cuando me enlacé contigo.

-Ahora entiendo el motivo de tu padre para hacerme pelear con ese gigante... Tal vez debería haber hecho algo similar. No creo que Groscent sea el hombre que...

-Calla, por favor. –Nazareth tomó aire y lo miró directamente a los ojos –No hiciste ningún comentario similar cuando se casaron Salomon o Samir. ¿Debo pensar que compartes con mi padre la idea de que las mujeres somos completamente inútiles y no sabemos lo que queremos?

-¡No! –se apresuró a contestar Signatus. –Sabes que no es así. Educamos del mismo modo a nuestros tres hijos porque no creo que Sinoxia sea menos que Salomon o Samir. Ni creo que tu seas una inútil. Pero debes comprender que Sinoxia es... es MI niña.

-Y lo será siempre amor. –susurró Nazareth abrazándolo –Pero los niños crecen, y ella ya es adulta y desea formar su familia.

-Lo se...

-Además... piensa en la cantidad de niños que veremos crecer cuando tenga sus hijos.

-¿No son suficientes los de Samir y Salomon? –exclamó entre asustado y feliz.

-MMMmmm. No. Sinoxia tendrá preciosos niños que se encargarán de enloquecer nuestra existencia, tal como lo hacen Sormeus, Simala y Syna.

-Lo se, lo se. Vamos entonces...

La boda fue una ceremonia sencilla pero cálida y en los ojos verdes de Sinoxia podía verse el amor que sentía por su esposo, Grontus Groscent, un vampiro de la colonia que apenas tenía 34 años mas que ella.

Samir había asistido con su esposa Wimery y su hija Syna. Y Salomon hizo lo propio con Sormeus, su primer hijo, y Simala, la segunda.

Al vernos reunidos, festejando alegremente, Signatus no pudo mas que estar de acuerdo con Nazareth. Su niña había crecido y ahora iba a formar su propia familia.

No fue hasta 1523 que Sinoxia y Grontus aumentaron la familia, cuando ella dio a luz al pequeño Ginus. Y, en 1541 llegó Genova, la nueva "niña" de Signatus.... aunque esta vez, fuese abuelo y no padre.

Las ceremonias de iniciación de cada uno de sus nietos, fueron exactamente iguales a la de sus tres hijos. Salazar, al ser el jefe de la familia, era el encargado de convertirlos en vampiros.

Durante cada una de las ceremonias a las que había asistido, Harry recordaba a Hermione y pensaba que no le gustaría en absoluto que convirtieran a esos niños sin que lo supieran.

Todos sus nietos tenían sus propios báculos y varitas, ya que la familia Ollivander ya había comenzado su fabricación de las varitas que él siempre había conocido antes de que Salazar lo adoptara como hijo.


	6. Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: Ojala fuera mío, pero no. Yo sólo tomo prestado los personajes y algunos lugares de JK Rowling. **

Las fechas fueron extraídas de la línea de tiempo de "Lexicon". Todo lo que no reconozcan... mi imaginación (algo tenía que poner, no?) 

ADVERTENCIAS: Este ff es SLASH. Si no te gusta o no sabés lo que es (relación entre hombres) mejor que vayas desapareciendo de acá. Habrá algo parecido a "muerte de un personaje". 

**-**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO**

**CAPITULO 6: HOGWARTS.**

**-1633-1867-**

La familia Slytherin había aumentado considerablemente desde que Salomon, Sinoxia y Samir se habían enlazado y comenzado a tener sus niños.

Salomon, al ser el Heredero de Slytherin para el caso en que su padre y abuelo fallecieran, era el que tomaba con mas seriedad el hecho de formar una gran familia, estableciendo de antemano quieres serían sus sucesores.

Sinoxia y Samir, en cambio, tenían a sus hijos, nietos, bisnietos y mas descendientes aún, pero con la libertad de que ninguno de ellos debía hacerse cargo del Principado.

Salazar Slytherin estuvo muy conforme con sus nietos y sus descendientes. Hasta que un buen día, dejaron de seguir la "absurda" tradición de nombrar a sus hijos con las iniciales de sus padres, y comenzaron a llamarlos con nombres que les agradaban.

No hubo excusa que le viniera bien. Desde que la tradición era obsoleta hasta que ya no habían nombres para utilizar, nada hizo que Salazar viera con buenos ojos el "libertinaje" de sus descendientes.

Los únicos que lograban calmarlo un poco eran Cain y Signatus, que le daban la razón, pero decían que los tiempos cambiaban y, por ello, debían adaptarse. Y, por supuesto, Salomon, que le aseguró que la línea de Herederos del Principado continuaría con las iniciales "SS", para no perder el Escudo familiar.

La familia, para el año 1833, estaba compuesta por 68 miembros:

** Salomon** tuvo dos hijos: **Sormeus**, el primero, tuvo dos mas: **Salvestro** (tuvo a **Siber** y Sippeta, quien tuvo a Gottfreund). Sudwig, la segunda hija de Sormeus, tuvo a Herbert y Harold, quien tuvo a Lucile (sus hijos: Reinhard y Niklot) y Mathias (su hijo: Grundolf). **los nombres en negrita representan los Herederos del Principado**

Símala, la segunda hija de Salomon, tuvo a Ernest y Evelyn. ella, fue quien agrandó la familia, con Wilfried y Werner. Wilfried tuvo a Vineta (sus hijos: Bormitz y Navona, quien tuvo a Rocco) y Holker.

Sinoxia también formó su familia con os niños: Ginus y Génova. Ginus, agrandó la línea con Grovesuit (sus hijos: Ronald y Sympleth, quien tuvo a Mark y Walter) y Gabrielle, quien tuvo a Valery.

Génova, la segunda hija de Sinoxia dio a luz a Tansk y Tancett. Tanks tuvo dos niños: Theodore y Luca. Luca tuvo a Marco (sus hijos: Franz y Glacino) y Riblett.

Samir, también tuvo dos hijos. Syna, su primera, completó con dos mas: Tomgo y Texeira. Tomgo tuvo a Tenny y Thiberth, quien tuvo a Eusebia (sus hijos: Aldrius y Dussel) y Catherina (su hijo: Jamoke).

Steffano, el segundo hijo de Samir, tuvo a Seon y Sinibalt, quien tuvo a Sioffa y Sacopo. Sioffa tuvo a Ezodu (sus hijos: Iguedo y Montorio) y Estevao (su hijo: Cesare). Sacopo, tuvo a Domir y Faria, quien tuvo a Grocern.

Ahora, uno mas se estaba por sumar a la gran familia Slytherin. Theodore (de la línea de sinoxia) se había enlazado hacía a penas unos cinco años con una bruja, de nombre Mirth, quien asombrosamente, decidió no ser transformada y morir llegado el momento, como cualquiera de su raza.

Eso había traído grandes discusiones en la familia, pero al fin fue la voluntad de Theodore la que prevaleció. Después de todo, él iba a ser el que se casara con ella y el que sufriera mas que todos su muerte. Lo que sí había quedado bien en claro, era que los hijos que tuvieran sí iban a ser transformados, pues llevaban la sangre Slytherin.

Pero nada nunca sale como se planea. Y todo lo que puede salir mal, sale peor.

**-1867-**

Entonces, se produjo el desastre. Los magos Cazadores encontraron una forma de ingresar a la Colonia de la Selva Negra. Una forma que Signatus y Salazar no habían considerado.

Las barreras estaban dispuestas para evitar que magos Cazadores ingresaran, pero no para evitar a los licántropos.

Al parecer, los magos habían decidido matar dos razas de una sola vez. En 1637 habían emitido el Código de Conducta de Licántropos, que era básicamente una ley que establecía que debían ser encarcelados y Centros de Reclutamiento especiales y allí debían permanecer hasta su muerte por causas naturales o víctimas de experimentos y torturas.

Una noche de luna llena fue el momento en el que los cazadores decidieron liberar a los licántropos justo donde sabían estaban los límites de la colonia.

El primer grito de horror fue el de un niño que estaba demasiado cerca del límite de la barrera como para escapar, y el licántropo lo hizo trizas.

Pronto, todo se volvió un gran caos de sangre, gritos y llanto. No muchos vampiros tenían experiencia en luchar contra licántropos, pues todos evitaban salir de las colonias las noches de luna llena.

Esta vez, nada pudo hacer Harry para evitar que sus descendientes ingresen a la defensa de la colonia, pues su propio padre ordenó a todos entrar en la lucha y él no podía contradecirlo.

Eran demasiados licántropos y Harry sabía que no había manera de que toda su familia saliera intacta ante tal ataque. Pero iba a hacer lo posible para salvar la mayor cantidad de ellos.

Espada y báculo en mano, pues era más fácil luchar con él que con la varita, ya que también servía de arma física, se introdujo en el centro de la pelea, intentando bloquear sus oídos a los horrorosos gritos que cada vez aumentaban mas.

Los licántropos tenían sed de matanza y eso era indiscutible. Para cualquier lado que se mirara podían verse enormes lobos atacando indiscriminadamente y saltando sobre cualquier cuerpo.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Harry dejó de contar cuantos licántropos habían caído bajo su avance cuando vio a Nazareth siendo rodeada por tres hambrientos monstruos.

Corrió hacia ella, intentando pasar desapercibido, pero era imposible, y los licántropos parecían cada vez mas. Claro que, en realidad, era que cada vez había menos vampiros haciéndoles frente y por eso parecían multiplicarse.

No pudo hacer nada mas que vengar su muerte, pues para cuando llegó, su esposa no era mas que un cuerpo inerte bañado en sangre. Sangre propia y ajena, porque no había muerto sin pelear.

Furioso, arremetió cuanto licántropo se le acercó. Su espada nunca había parecido tan afilada y su hambre de sangre nunca fue tal como esa noche. Aunque no clavó sus colmillos en ninguno de ellos. Su hambre era de sangre derramada.

Dando estocadas mortales con su espada, o golpes con su báculo, Signatus mató con furia a cuanto enemigo tuvo frente a él. Las lágrimas que caían por su rostro ante las imagen de su esposa muerta aumentaban por el pensamiento de que cualquiera de sus descendientes podía estar en igual situación.

Cuando amaneció, ellos aún seguían peleando, y hubieran sido eliminados si no fuera por los gritos de los licántropos, que indicaban que las transformaciones habían comenzado.

Todos pudieron relajarse y respirar, agradeciendo estar vivos aún, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto y la mayoría de los niños que paseaban por la colonia una noche veraniega, ahora yacían muertos en un mar de sangre.

Los licántropos fueron curados mágicamente y en secreto por Salazar y Signatus y, cuando lograron recuperarse por completo, abandonaron la Colonia, disculpándose una y otra vez por haber cometido un aberrante acto de violencia sin ser responsables realmente.

Los vampiros no enterraban a sus muertos. Seguían una costumbre milenaria y los prendían fuego, para que las llamas quemen sus cuerpos, y sus almas no quedasen atrapadas en ellos y encontraran su camino hacia sus ancestros.

Ese día, todos los vampiros que habían sobrevivido el ataque hicieron los preparativos para lo que fue la quema mas grande de su historia.

En la familia Slytherin, no solo Nazareth había sido víctima, sino que también varios de los menores. Síber, Herbert (y su padre, el marido de Sudwig), Emerest, Werner y Holker de la rama de Salomon. Valery, Walter Tansk, Tancett y Theodore, de la rama de Sinoxia. Y Temy, Dussel, Seon, Estevao, Faria y Grocern, de la línea de Samir.

17 muertos en la familia de Salazar Slytherin no presagiaba nada bueno. Todos temían que su Príncipe le declarara la guerra al mundo mágico, pues ellos tendrían que seguirlo y no había nada que pudieran hacer contra los magos.

El mayor problema surgió en la línea de Sinoxia. Pues Mirth, la bruja que se había enlazado con Theodore, decidió abandonar la colonia, aún embarazada.

Todos en la familia se negaron y Harry hizo lo imposible por convencerla de que se quedara y no alejara al hijo de Theodore de ellos.

Pero cuando Salazar le dio la bendición para dejarla ir. Signatus enloqueció de furia y tristeza. Incluso amenazó con matar a Mirth para regresar con el niño a la Colonia.

De todos modos, nada le sirvió. Con el corazón partido en miles de pequeños pedazos, Signatus dejó de hablarle a su padre por un largo tiempo, hasta que Cain decidió que merecía saber la verdad.

-Conozco perfectamente bien las condiciones en las que "apareciste" en Hogwarts. -dijo Cain suavemente -Yo mismo leí la carta que Salazar se envió desde el futuro cuando estaban construyendo el castillo.

-Eso no tiene nada que...

-Tiene relación. Y mas de la que crees. A Harry Potter lo asesinó un mago oscuro. Un mago que dice ser de herencia Slytherin. Un mago que...

-Oh no...

-Oh si. ¿Entiendes por qué tu padre lo dejó ir-preguntó Cain poniendo una mano en su hombro. -Nada del futuro puede ser modificado. Y, si nuestras conclusiones son correctas, ese mago oscuro sí será descendiente de Salazar, tu descendiente también.

-No podré matarlo. -susurró Harry comprendiendo lo cruel de su destino. -No podré matar a alguien que lleva mi sangre. No podré, no podré.

-Eso lo arreglaremos en el momento. -inesperadamente, Cain lo abrazó -Ahora, debemos preocuparnos por los que quedamos aquí. El tapiz nos dirá cuando ese mago haya nacido.

**-1894-1939-**

El Tapiz al que se había referido Cain, era muy similar al Árbol Genealógico de la Ancestral y Noble Casa de los Black. Se actualizaba automáticamente, por medio de magia, cada vez que un niño con sangre Slytherin nacía en el mundo.

Era relativamente gracioso, que todos los niños llevaran sangre Potter en realidad, pues la sangre de Salazar iba a morir con él. Pero ni siquiera Harry se consideraba ya hijo de James.

Por eso, Salazar y Signatus supieron que ese año había muerto Mirth, dejando un hijo Marvolo Coleman. Aunque llevara otro apellido, del mago con el que ella se había casado luego, el niño seguía siendo un Slytherin de sangre.

De lo que estaban seguros ahora era de que Voldemort sí era descendiente de Salazar, pues Marvolo iba a ser su abuelo.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que el tiempo siga su curso, y que naciera el pequeño tom, que se convertiría en el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos.

En 1900, Marvolo y su esposa, tuvieron una hija de nombre Roxanne. A Harry le dolía cada vez mas la confirmación de que Tom iba a ser su descendiente y que su destino era matarlo.

Y en 1926, al fin llegó el día. Tom Marvolo Riddle nació en un hospital de las afueras de Little Hangleton. Su madre, Roxanne, murió instantáneamente en el parto, y el niño fue enviado a un orfanato en el mismo lugar.

Harry sólo pudo mirar el tapiz con los ojos llorosos y maldecir. Maldecir la hora en que tuvo que permitir que Mirth se fuera con su niño en su vientre y maldecir su maldito destino. Porque no importaba si era Harry Potter o Signatus Slytherin. La vida SIEMPRE se las encargaba para arruinarle la existencia.

**-1940-**

En Agosto, Signatus fue citado por Salazar con urgencia. Tom Riddle estaba por comenzar su cuarto año en Hogwarts, y él tenía un plan.

-Irás a Hogwarts.

¿Disculpa, Padre?

-Irás a Hogwarts. Hice una visita "secreta" hace unos días y agregué tu nombre en la lista de alumnos para entrar a primer año.

-Padre... no quiero contradecirte. -dijo Harry desorientado -Pero el Castillo va a decirle al Director Dippet que soy "algunos" años mayor que mis compañeros. Incluso mayor que él.

-No soy idiota Signatus. Dippet lo es, al igual que Gryffindor. Sólo cree en lo que quiere creer. Dumbledore, su Vicedirector, es el mas perspicaz. Aún no comprendo como acabó en la casa de los Leones.

-Lo conozco padre. -dijo Harry sonriendo -Podría haber sido un buen Slytherin.

-En fin, lo que quería decirte es que, al ser mi Heredero, el castillo... digamos que... respetará tu voluntad y tu anonimato. Podrás hablar con ella al igual que todos sus Directores.

¿Ella?

-Idea de Rowena. -Salazar sonrió perdido en sus recuerdos -Lo importante es que te permitirá pasar por un alumno común y corriente. El Sombrero Seleccionador, que no se de donde salió, probablemente te reconozca, pero no dirá nada. Tanto él como el Castillo tiene que seguir la voluntad de los Herederos de los Fundadores.

¿No crees que notarán que mi apellido es un tanto "peculiar"?

-No. Porque no te agregué con nuestro apellido. Irás a Hogwarts como alumno de primer año y tu nombre será Signatus Suseldom.

-Oh, por Merlín -dijo Harry conteniendo el aliento, al entender las consecuencias que traería utilizar ese nombre.

-El Libro de Niños Mágicos tiene registrado tu nacimiento en el año 1929. Agosto, 23. Por lo tanto, ya tendrás 11 años -dijo Slytherin mostrando diversión. -Y no tendrás que preocuparte por recordar tu propio cumpleaños, pues será en vacaciones. Y NO vamos a festejarlo.

-Ja. Ja. Ja. -respondió Harry. -Voy a tener que estar un año rodeado de niños que tienen once y actuar como ellos. ¿Me odias, verdad?

-No seas dramático. -respondió Salazar, escuchando la risa de Cain. -Y son siete años.

Septiembre llegó mas rápido de lo que Harry pudo haber deseado. Ahora allí estaba. En un vagón del Expresso de Hogwarts, con tres niños desconocidos, que tenían cientos de años menos que él. Su suerte iba de mal en peor.

Cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, Harry sintió estar viviendo un terrible recuerdo. Frente a él estaba Draco Malfoy. Sólo que su nariz era diferente y su mentón y... ese no era Draco Malfoy. Pero tampoco tenía la edad correcta para ser Lucius. Entonces debería ser...

-Soy Malfoy -dijo el rubio -Draconis Malfoy.

-Oh... -dijo Harry, extendiendo la mano -Yo soy Signatus Suseldom.

¿Suseldom-preguntó el niño intrigado -Nunca había oído ese apellido antes. ¿Eres nacido de muggles?

-No.

-Malfoy. ¿Qué haces?

Harry a penas pudo contener su expresión de sorpresa cuando un Tom Marvolo Riddle de 14 años entró al compartimiento y se dirigió a Malfoy.

-Yo...

-No me interesa de todos modos. Creo que el año pasado cuando culminaste primero, las reglas quedaron claras. -dijo Riddle con superioridad -Nadie de Slytherin habla con los de primer año si no está completamente seguros e que irán a nuestra Casa.

-Lo siento. -dijo Malfoy, abandonando el compartimiento, seguido por Riddle.

-No le hagan caso -dijo una niña desde atrás de un libro. -Es un completo idiota. Les recomiendo que vayan poniéndose sus túnicas, ya estamos por llegar.

A Harry le pareció tan conocida que hubiera jurado que era Hermione, por su forma de hablar. Pero eso era imposible.

-Mi nombre es Minnerva McGonagall. -dijo de pronto. -Y soy Prefecta de Gryffindor. Estoy en quinto año, y "ese" está en cuarto. Traten de mantenerse alejados de él. -Con eso, salió del lugar.

La Ceremonia de Selección era tal cual como la recordaba. Todos los niños de primer año en fila, esperando por ser llamados por... Albus Dumbledore. De pronto, sintió la necesidad de decirle que estaba vivo y bien, pero el Director de su época, iba a pensar que estaba loco.

Su nombre llegó entre los últimos, y avanzó sin preocupaciones, sabiendo que el Sombrero no podía decir nada sobre su verdadera identidad.

-Oh vaya... -escuchó la voz en su cabeza. ¿No crees que estás algo grande para venir a Hogwarts?

-Eso díselo a mi padre. -repondió Harry de igual forma.

-El Gran Salazar Slytherin. Es bueno que aún esté vivo y que tengo sus hijos. Hay otro con tu sangre¿lo sabes?

-Claro que lo sé. Y te aseguro, no causará mas que problemas.

-Es muy ambicioso, y tiene mucho odio en su corazón. Lo sé, lo he visto.

-Creeme -dijo Harry -yo también.

-Bien. -dijo el Sombrero -No tengo dudas sobre tu Casa. �¡SLYTHERIN!

Signatus dejó el Sombrero en su lugar y avanzó con la frente en alto hacia una punta de la Mesa de Slytherin. Era curioso, estaba sentado allí y no se sentía fuera de lugar, no sentía la necesidad de estar en Gryffindor.

-Me presento -dijo Tom, cuando llegaron a la sala común -Mi nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle.

-Signatus Suseldom.

-Es... llamativo que nadie sepa de tu familia. Debes ser de sangre pura si estás aquí. Todos lo somos.

¿Estás seguro de eso-preguntó Harry sin poder detenerse. -Yo se de un mago que no es sangre pura y está aquí.

-Es imposible. -dijo Riddle descartando la idea, pero sin perder de vista los ojos que lo retaban y le decían que sabían la verdad de su origen. -Esa actitud no te llevará a ningún lado, niño.

-Disculpa. -dijo Signatus molesto -No sabía que debía rendirte pleitesía.

Toda la Sala Común de Slytherin se silenció al ver el duelo de miradas que se estaba llevando a cabo. Ambos con ojos verdes, aunque los de Suseldom mucho mas inexpresivos que los de Riddle, que brillaban furiosos.

-No sabes con quién te metes, niñato.

-Creeme. Lo sé.

Harry abandonó la Sala común, después de haber desafiado a un niño que tenía su sangre, que era su descendiente, que era quien se convertiría en el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, y quien era el que había matado a James y Lily Potter.

Al fin y al cabo, tal vez sí pudiera cumplir con su destino.

**-1942-**

Su primer año había pasado sin contratiempos, obteniendo notas altísimas en todas sus materias. A veces se sentía mal por sus compañeros, pero él hacía magia con báculo, que era muchísimo mas complicada y requería mas concentración. La magia con varitas, al tener que recitar un conjuro, llamando a la magia dentro suyo, le resultaba completamente sencilla.

Tenía pocos amigos, solo dos niños de primer año de Slytherin y uno de Ravenclaw, ya que los demás, solían no juntarse con él para evitar ser punto de odio de Riddle.

Cuando estaban llegando al fin de su segundo año, Myrtle, una niña del colegio que era acosada por todos por fea y boba, fue encontrada muerta en el baño de mujeres del tercer piso.

Harry supo lo que había pasado. Riddle había abierto la Cámara, liberado a Arthemis y ella, reconociéndolo como un Slytherin, se vio obligada a cumplir con sus órdenes.

Hagrid fue culpado por el asesinato, ya que poseía una mascota peligrosa, a la que él llamaba Aragog. La raza de esa mascota, cambiaba según la fuente de la información, pero nadie había si quiera supuesto que se trataba de un Basilisco.

¡Profesor-exclamó Harry en un pasillo.

-Dígame, Señor Suseldom. -dijo Dumbledore al detener su caminata.

-Me... gustaría hablar con usted Profesor. Es urgente y... confidencial.

-Sígueme a mi despacho. -ambos caminaron en silencio mientras Harry repasaba una y otra vez su plan.

-Señor... no fue Hagrid. Lo sé. Mire, no tengo pruebas, pero puedo asegurarle que no fue él.

¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? el Señor Riddle...

¡Oh por favor-exclamó Signatus -No va a decirme que le cree a ese niño que no hace otra cosa mas que causar problemas y mentir.

-Vaya... -dijo Dumbledore mirándolo seriamente -Si estás tan seguro, dime quien fue.

-Fue Riddle, Señor. -Confesó Signatus y decidió jugar con los recuerdos que había visto en el Diario de Riddle en su segundo año como Harry Potter. ¿No notó que la noche que asesinó a Myrtle, le preguntó que sucedía si encontraban a un culpable? el muy estúpido se puso él mismo en una trampa. Mató a Myrtle y iban a cerrar la Escuela y él tenía que regresar al Orfanato. Él odia ese lugar, por eso culpó a Hagrid.

-Sin pruebas no puedo evitar que lo expulsen, Signatus. -dijo Dumbledore asombrado por los conocimientos que ese niño tenía de todo lo que había sucedido.

-Lo sé. Pero... usted es Albus Dumbledore, yo se que es uno de los magos mas poderosos de nuestro siglo.

-Bueno eso no creo que...

-Lo se. Usted puede hacer algo para evitar que Hagrid se vaya totalmente de Hogwarts. Tal vez... tal vez podría quedarse ayudando al Guardabosques... es bastante anciano y necesita ayuda, además.. a Hagrid le encantan los animales.

-Parece que has hecho un plan bastante contundente...

-Lo siento Señor. -dijo Harry bajando la cabeza, aunque no por vergüenza, sino para ocultar su sonrisa -no quería decirle que es lo que debe hacer.

-No te preocupes pequeño. Ahora ve al gran salón, que aún hay almuerzo y debes tener hambre.

-Gracias Señor.

Decir que Riddle estaba furioso cuando regresaron de las vacaciones y descubrió que Dumbledore había permitido que Hagrid se quedara era poco. Si Dumbledore había insistido tanto en que Hagrid fuera perdonado, entonces era porque no le creía. Porque sabía que había sido él, y tenía que ser cuidadoso a su alrededor.

-Parece que nadie te creyó el cuento de "Hagrid El Asesino". -dijo Signatus cuando empezó su tercer año y estaban regresando a su Sala Común.

¿Qué sabes tu de eso-le preguntó Riddle furioso.

-Se mucho mas de lo que crees. -le respondió tranquilamente -No fue un buen acto de tu parte culpar a Rubeus, Tom. No cuando yo sabía que habías sido tu.

¿Tu¿Cómo?

-Ya te dije. Se mas de lo que crees. Y... ten cuidado, porque te estaré vigilando.

**-1944-**

Tom Marvolo Riddle era Premio Anual. ¡Premio Anual! A esas alturas de la vida, Harry verdaderamente lo odiaba. No podía creer que ese engendro fuera el que terminaría de destruir el honor de su familia, convirtiéndose en un asesino desalmado.

Signatus comenzó su cuarto año, como siempre, rodeado de sus tres amigos. De vez en cuando, le prestaba alguna visita a Hagrid, y le enseñaba algo de magia a escondidas. El aprendiz del guardabosques era un buen niño.

La debacle en la Casa de Slytherin llegó cuando los amigos de Riddle comenzaron a llamarlo Lord Voldemort en secreto. Claro que Harry ya sabía que eso iba a suceder. Entonces, decidió jugar un poco mas con la mente su descendiente, aunque ya no lo veía como tal.

¡Lord Voldemort-dijo desde el centro de la Sala común, mirando hacia la puerta, por donde Riddle estaba entrando. -El Falso Lord nos honra con su presencia...

¿Qué quieres niño-preguntó muy seguro de sí mismo.

¿Por qué? Solo dime por que tienes esos planes macabros en tu podrida cabeza. Dime por que deseas arruinar el nombre de Slytherin. Pero sobre todo, dime por que demonios te llamaste Lord Voldemort.

-Mira...

-Ya se, ya se. Son las mismas letras de tu nombre cambiadas de lugar. ¿Pero no crees que es demasiado auto-otorgarte el título de Lord?

¡SE TERMINÓ-gritó Riddle furioso ¡AFUERA¡TU Y YO¡DUELO AHORA!

¿Ahora-preguntó Harry mirando el reloj. -Si, supongo que podré terminar contigo antes de la cena.

-Vas a aprender a respetarme niñito engreído.

El Duelo fue lo mas comentado por semanas. Signatus Suseldom, un niño de cuarto año, había logrado lo que nadie: vencer a Tom Marvolo Riddle en un Duelo.

Ambos recibieron detenciones y quita de puntos, pero a nadie le importó realmente. Y Riddle sabía que debía mejorar si quería ser un mago oscuro poderoso.

El cambio de actitud de todos para con Signatus fue asombroso. TODOS, sin importar Casa o año, lo respetaban ahora y ya nadie dejaba acercársele por temor a la venganza de Riddle.

**-1945 a 1947-**

Ya libre de Riddle, pues había egresado, Signatus Suseldom repartió sus días de quinto año entre ayudar con sus tareas a los niños que solicitaban su ayuda y sus deberes de Prefecto de Slytherin y Capitán y Buscador de Quidditch.

El Prefecto de Gryffindor, Amadeus Potter, también en su quinto año, se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos. Y, era bastante difícil verlos uno sin el otro mientras no estaban en clases.

La Copa de Quidditch fue a manos de Slytherin desde ese año hasta que él abandonó Hogwarts, por tres años consecutivos.

Durante las vacaciones de Navidad de 1945, en las que Harry (como siempre) regresó a la Selva Negra, Dumbledore venció a Grindelwald, un mago tenebroso que tenía ansias de apoderarse del mundo mágico. Sólo que sus deseos no pudieron hacer nada ante la magia del ahora reconocido como mejor mago del siglo.

Sus Matrículas de Honor en Brujería superaron los records de cualquier alumno. Obtuvo todas las materias en las que se presentó, con un "Supera Extraordinario", nota que habían tenido que agregar como excepción, sólo para él, por su notable desempeño en sus exámenes.

En su sexto año, Signatus fue nombrado Delegado de Slytherin y dos profesores solicitaron su ayuda. Así se convirtió en Ayudante de los Profesores de Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sus tareas consistían simplemente en hacer demostraciones cuando los profesores lo requerían, o en corregir los ensayos de los alumnos de los primeros años. Además de dar clases extras de los temas mas difíciles y ayudar, como siempre y junto a Amadeus Potter, a los niños que solicitaban su ayuda con los deberes escolares.

Al fin llegó su séptimo año. Signatus fue el Premio Anual de Hogwarts ese año, recibiendo tantos halagos por parte de su Jefe de Casa y Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que creyó que el hombre le iba a besar los pies.

Cuando llegó el turno de los EXTASIS, sucedió lo mismo que con las MHBs, con la diferencia de que esta vez, Signatus se había anotado para rendir todas las materias que existían, aunque no las hubiera cursado. Así, obtuvo catorce EXTASIS, todas con Supera Extraordinario.

Hogwarts le entregó un premio por sus calificaciones, su comportamiento y su compañerismo, como el mejor alumno que hubiera pasado alguna vez por la institución, al finalizar el año. La medalla permanecería con él para siempre, el trofeo, quedaría en la Sala de Trofeos, como incentivo para todas las generaciones posteriores.

Cuando al fin estaba por dirigirse a los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade, para tomar el último Expresso de Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore le envió una lechuza citándolo en su despacho.

¿Quería verme Señor?

-Pasa Signatus. ¿Sabes? Ya no soy tu Profesor de Tranformaciones, ya puede llamarme Albus.

-Erh... claro.

-Mejor así. ¿Te¿Caramelos de Limón-Signatus solo respondió con una negación y una sonrisa melancólica -Vamos a extrañarte Signatus, aunque creo que eso ya te lo dijo tu propio Jefe de Casa.

-Si, Albus. Roman me lo dijo también.

¿Y qué grandes planes tienes-cuestionó Dumbledore ¿Estudiarás algo mas?

-No. Sólo... Sólo voy a regresar a casa. Necesito estar con mi familia.

-Es una lástima. Una vez dijiste que yo era el mago mas poderoso del siglo¿recuerdas?

-Lo sostengo. -dijo Signatus.

-Y yo lo niego. -sostuvo Albus. -Tu lo eres, o los serás. Deberías reflexionar sobre tu futuro Signatus, porque puede ser brillante.

-Gracias Albus. Pero solo pretendo estar con mi familia durante unos largos años.

-Es comprensible. Pero me gustaría que nos mantuviéramos en contacto.

-Seguro. Mi lechuza sabrá como encontrarte.

-Perfecto. Ahora, será mejor que te apures o perderás los carruajes. -dijo Dumbledore tendiéndole la mano -Fue un verdadero placer conocerte, Signatus.

-El placer fue mío Albus.

**-1648-1969-**

Los siguientes años pasaron sin contratiempos. Niños naciendo y creciendo en la familia Slytherin, como ya todos estaban acostumbrados.

Harry sabía que en cualquier momento se desatarían la llamada "Era del Terror", liderados por Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, y estaba listo para hacerle frente. Después de todo, la idea de su padre de enviarlo a Hogwarts como alumno no había sido nada mala.

Como ventajas extras, había forjado una entrañable amistad con el que en realidad era su bisabuelo, Amadeus Potter y, en 1960, cuando el pequeño James, su padre nació, Amadeus le concedió el honor de ser su padrino.

Dumbledore, por su parte, también se mantenía en contacto con él y cada vez que Signatus visitaba a los Potter, hacía lo mismo con su otro gran amigo.

En Hogwarts siempre lo recibían con los brazos abiertos. Tanto los profesores, como Hagrid y los alumnos que alguna vez habían escuchado hablar de él.

Hogwarts era su casa, tanto como lo era la Selva Negra. y no iba a permitir que Voldemort destruyera los dos lugares que mas apreciaba y adoraba en el mundo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Serim: **Me alegra que te guste el fic. Una lectora brasilera... ¡Qué emoción! A Harry se lo llevaron Salazar y Signatus (o sea él mismo en el futuro), lo revivieron, y lo mandaron de vuelta al pasado. Y Harry siempre luce como si tuviera entre 30 y 40 años, tiene el pelo negro, piel muy blanca, y sus ojos verdes han dejado e brillar y son completamente inexpresivos, como los de todos los vampiros. Sigue teniendo la cicatriz, pero se la ocultó... creo que me olvidé de poner eso en el capítulo. Besotes.

**SBM-Angie:** Que bueno vrete otra vez por acá. Si... muchas sorpresas en este fic. Es loq ue planeaba al empezar a escribirlo. que nunca te imagines lo que va a venir. Y no te preocupes, Sev y Harry VAN a terminar juntos. Vos dejámenlo a mi. Besotes.

**mica-redfield:** Siiii. Los nombres son con las mismas letras, porque es la costumbre de la época. Lo hice así, sencillam,ente porque siempre me llamó mucho la atención que Rowling lo haya hecho con los Fundadores de Hogwarts y me pareció una buena justificación. Espero que te siga gustando. Besotes.

**Marla:** Uh... Muchas preguntas...te contesto las que no contesté escribiendo el capítulo. No va a tardar nada mas en volver a la epoca de los Merodeadores, el próximo capítulo regresa a Hogwarts. Y, no. No va a ser tataratataranada de sus padres, solo el padrino de James. Besotes.

**Julia Sakura:** A mi también me da pena por los que creen que Harry ha muerto. Pero es que Harry HA MUERTO. Imaginatelo haciendo estupideces con Ron y Hermione. El hombre ya está grande para ser un nene. Y su paso por Hogwarts esta vez lo demostró: hacía mil cosas a la vez, porque la vida de niño ya no es para él. Besotes.

**Chibi-Kaisie:** Sé que nadie esperaba que Harry se casara. Pero es que enontces no tendría sentido que Salazar busque un Heredero, porque él no podría darle nietos. De todos modos, Nazareth ya pasó a mejor vida. Lo necesitamos solterito. Besotes.

**Lord Sparky: **Bueno, como vez, el tiempo actual se va a acercando. Ya estamos en 1900. La próxima entrega serán los alños de los Merodeadores, y luego la actualidad. No van a decir nada los demás, porque Signatus no creo que diga que fue Harryen otro momento de su vida. Igual, eso está por verse. Besotes.

**Ophelia Dakker:** No puedo creer que te siga pareciendo raro después de saber que mi cabeza está loca. ¿Qué esperabas de mi? Jajajajajajaja. Besotes.

**Galindezlmp: **No te extrañes tanto, que mi cabeza da para incluso mas delirios que este fic. Jejejeje. Ahora puse algunos años menos, pero mas cositas interesantes. Y, el capi que viene, entran en escena, el pequeño Snape y los Merodeadores. Besotes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxSSxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE SEPAN DISCULPAR MI TARDANZA. TUVE ALGUNOS EXAMENES Y ADEMAS TENÍA DEMASIADAS COSAILLAS QUE PONER EN UN MISMO CAPITULO.**

**COMO VEN, YA HEMOS AVANZADO MUCHO EN EL TIEMPO Y EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HACE SU APARICION... �¡SEVERUS SNAPE!**

**DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE ME HACEN TAAAAAAN FELIZ.**

**UN BESO A TODS...**

**GALA SNAPE**


	7. La Era del Terror, el comienzo

**DISCLAIMER: Ojalá fuera mío, pero no. Yo sólo tomo prestado los personajes y algunos lugares de JK Rowling. **

Las fechas fueron extraídas de la línea de tiempo de "Lexicon". Todo lo que no reconozcan... mi imaginación (algo tenía que poner, no?) 

ADVERTENCIAS: Este ff es SLASH. Si no te gusta o no sabés lo que es (relación entre hombres) mejor que vayas desapareciendo de acá. Habrá algo parecido a "muerte de un personaje". 

xxxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxxx

HARRY POTTER Y EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO

CAPITULO 7: LA ERA DEL TERROR, EL COMIENZO.

1970

Varios sucesos tuvieron lugar en el comienzo de la década. Como primer lugar, Armando Dippet se retiró de la Dirección de Hogwarts, para dedicarse a lo que su corazón realmente había anhelado desde el comienzo: integrar el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos del Ministerio de la Magia.

En su lugar, el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería nombró como sucesor a Albus Dumbledore, que se había desempeñado como Vice-Director de Dippet y Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor durante largos años.

Por otra parte, Tibaldo Roman, Jefe de la Casa Slytherin y Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, abandonó su puesto sorpresivamente a fin del año escolar en junio, alegando que deseaba pasar mas tiempo con su familia y que los alumnos lo desgastaban demasiado.

El Mundo Mágico estaba a la espera de las primeras decisiones de Albus Dumbledore como Director de la renombrada institución escolar. Sabían que el experimentado mago era inteligente y que sus decisiones eran sumamente planeadas, pero a nadie parecía gustarle el hecho de que tuviera que reemplazar un profesor tan inteligente y respetado por la comunidad en sus primeros meses en su puesto. A eso, le sumaban que debía encontrar alguien para ocupar los puestos que él mismo había dejado libres al aceptar ser Director de Hogwarts.

Tal vez fue un descuido de su parte, o tal vez el hecho de que durante los años posteriores a su estancia en Hogwarts había disfrutado el compartir su vida con su familia, pero lo cierto es que Harry se encontró sumamente sorprendido cuando Fawkes lo visitó esa mañana.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Rocco, uno de los mas pequeños Slytherin, Signatus detuvo el entrenamiento que estaban llevando a cabo y tomó la carta que el Fénix le ofrecía.

_Querido Signatus,_

_ Tal vez te sorprenda esta misiva, o tal vez la hayas estado esperando, pero lo cierto es que me veo en la obligación de buscar un Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y no puedo pensar en un mejor candidato que tu._

_ Conozco y respeto tu decisión de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con tu familia, pero nada me agradaría mas que tenerte entre el cuerpo docente. _

_ He escuchado rumores sobre la oscuridad que se avecina y necesitamos un profesor competente para hacerse cargo de una disciplina tan importante y renombrada como la que he decidido ofrecerte._

_ Con los resultados de tus EXTASIS y tu renombre entre los alumnos que te conocieron durante tu estancia aquí, creo que no habrán demasiadas objeciones para que, si te interesa el trabajo, seas el nuevo Jefe de Slytherin también._

_ Te agradará saber que Minnerva McGonagall ya ha aceptado el puesto de Profesora de Transfiguraciones y Jefe de Gryffindor. Si mal no recuerdo, los escasos dos años que compartieron en Hogwarts no tuvieron problemas a pesar de las diferencias de Casas._

_ Mi amigo, en nombre y en favor de los niños, espero que tu decisión sea favorable. _

_ Espero noticias tuyas pronto,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Director de Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería._

_Miembro del Wizengamot_

**xxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxx**

¿De quién es la carta abuelo? -preguntó Rocco entusiasmado.

Es de Albus Dumbledore. -respondió Harry sonriendo ante el apelativo que todos, salvo sus hijos, usaban. -Les he hablado de él¿recuerdas?

Siempre recuerdo lo que me dices abuelo. -Rocco respiró hondo y empuñó su espada. -¿Seguimos?

Por supuesto. -dijo Harry dando una primer estocada -Nada te salvará de tu entrenamiento muchachito.

**xxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sabiendo que debía cumplir con lo poco que sabía del futuro, Signatus envió esa noche una carta a Albus Dumbledore aceptando su propuesta e informándole de su llegada a mediados del mes de Agosto, tal como lo hacían los demás miembros del grupo docente.

La despedida con su familia fue mucho menos exagerada que la última vez que tuvo que ausentarse por tanto tiempo, pues siendo profesor podía ir y venir a gusto durante los fines de semana. Además, como Heredero de Slytherin, era la única persona que podía aparecerse dentro y fuera del castillo, lo cual era un gran alivio, pues podía ausentarse sin que lo notaran y regresar si alguien lo necesitaba.

Signatus arribó a Hogsmeade exactamente el 15 de agosto, dispuesto a pasear por el pueblo, comprar los materiales que creía iba a necesitar y dirigirse al castillo que consideraba su segundo hogar. Después de todo, sus dos infancias (como Harry Potter y como vampiro negado de ver el sol) las había vivido allí dentro.

El que mas a gusto estaba con la idea de su nuevo puesto era sin dudas, James Potter. El pequeño había cumplido recientemente sus diez años y al año siguiente iniciaría sus estudios en Hogwarts. Decir que estaba ilusionado con que su padrino le impartiera clases era minimizar los sentimientos del niño.

Todos los profesores dieron a Minnerva y a Signatus una mas que cordial bienvenida a sus nuevos empleos. Algunos de ellos les habían impartido clases a ellos mismos. Otros, como Filius Filwick, habían sido integrados por Dippet después que Harry terminara sus estudios.

Signatus. -dijo Dumbledore casi al finalizar la primer reunión de profesores como Director -El último tema a tratar son los libros que utilizarás para impartir tu materia.

¿Creí que ya te habían llegado los que te envié hace un mes? -dijo Signatus confundido.

Si, muchacho, por supuesto. Pero solo fueron tres volúmenes de "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: El aprendizaje eterno"

Lo sé Albus. Son libros especialmente diseñados para impartir clases en Escuelas como Hogwarts, donde la educación consta de tres etapas. Los primeros dos años, la preparación para las MHB y luego la preparación para los EXTASIS. -dijo Signatus satisfecho -Además tenemos la ventaja de que los alumnos no necesitan comprar nuevos libros cada año, lo que les reduce muchísimo los costos a sus padres.

Muy inteligente mi querido, muy inteligente. -dijo Dumbledore sonriendo amablemente. -Bien. entonces damos por terminada esta reunión.

**xxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxx**

Su primer día de clases iba a ser complicado, por no decir menos. Su horario era una completa mezcla de casas y años. En el primer turno, primer año de Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Luego, séptimo año de clase conjunta a todas las Casas. Y, por último, quinto año de Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

Había echado un vistazo a sus alumnos y no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al ver en su lista de quinto año de Slytherin a Lucius Malfoy y Nickolas Crabbe. Luego de ese hallazgo, leyó todas las demás listas de Slytherin y encontró en sexto año a Sylvanus Goyle y en segundo a Bellatrix Black y Rodolphus Lestrange.

Su primera reacción fue maldecir a diestra y siniestra el hecho de tener que enseñarle a niños que serían mortífagos en el futuro, pero especialmente a la asesina de Sirius, su padrino.

Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, Slytherins -dijo la noche del primero de septiembre en la Sala Común, después del Banquete de Bienvenida, recibiendo un saludo de todos los integrantes de la Casa. -Mi nombre es Signatus Suseldom y seré su Jefe de Casa y profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Para aquellos que aún no han prestado atención, los libros que utilizarán fueron escritos por mi, por lo tanto, cualquier duda que les surgiera, no duden en consultarme...

...Como miembros de la Casa Slytherin espero de ustedes inteligencia, astucia y dedicación a sus estudios. Me sentiría absolutamente decepcionado de ustedes si me enterara de que están buscando peleas en los pasillos o infringiendo las normas. Los Prefectos -dijo señalando a un grupo de tres mujeres y tres muchachos, entre los que se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, les indicarán las reglas de Hogwarts a los ingresantes...

...¿Alguno de ustedes ha nacido o ha sido criado entre muggles? -la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a gran cantidad de alumnos -¿No? De cualquier forma, si alguno de ustedes tiene consultas extra curriculares o sobre otras materias que no sea propiamente la que yo impartiré, es bienvenido a consultarme en mi Despacho, donde permaneceré entre clases y hasta que se apaguen las luces. Probablemente sea conveniente algunas tutorías extras para algunos de ustedes, pero eso lo veremos con el correr del año. ¿Alguna pregunta? -como nadie contestó, Signatus dio por terminada la presentación. -Bien. Los veré mañana durante el desayuno y a algunos de ustedes en clases. Que pasen buenas noches.

**xxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxx**

Los alumnos de primer año se mostraron muy interesados en su materia, como era previsible. Y, aunque les aclaró que debían trabajar duro para poder obtener buenas calificaciones, ninguno de ellos se mostró intimidado. La primer clase había sido puramente teórica, ya que estaba mas interesado en que no se produjeran accidentes que en que los niños hicieran magia en su primer día. Aun así, los vio salir contentos de su salón.

Después del almuerzo, llegó la clase de quinto año, en la que debía "enfrentarse" a Lucius Malfoy y Nickolas Crabbe. Mas allá de eso, sabía que no iba a ser fácil manejar a alumnos que no lo conocían y nunca habían escuchado hablar de él. Por un momento, se preguntó si su decisión de impartir clases había sido correcta.

Bienvenidos a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. -dijo cuando todos habían encontrado sitio para sentarse. -Como ustedes sabrán este es un año decisivo, en el que rendirán sus Matrículas de Honor en Brujería. No voy a darles un discurso que probablemente ya escucharon en la clase anterior y escucharán en muchas posteriores. Simplemente voy a decirles algunos lineamientos que seguiremos para que queden claros desde el primer día...

...Al igual que sus exámenes, esta materia estará dividida en clases prácticas los jueves y clases teóricas los lunes. Todos los lunes hablaremos del tema de la semana y ustedes podrán exponer sus opiniones y formular sus consultas. Para ello, es fundamental que hayan leído el material correspondiente del libro y, si lo desean, la biblioteca tiene muchos libros mas para que amplíen sus conocimientos. Los jueves entregarán las asignaciones correspondientes, las cuales NO deberán ser un resumen de mi libro o, de lo contrario, estarán desaprobadas. Con tres ensayos desaprobados, deberán rendir un examen para justificar su continuidad en la asignatura...

...No toleraré tardanzas o faltas, salvo que Madamme Pomfrey me envíe una notificación justificando que padecen alguna enfermedad o que, excepcionalmente, sus padres los retiren de Hogwarts, por supuesto, necesitaré una nota firmada por ellos también...

...Si durante las clases prácticas algún alumno realiza algún hechizo que no debe o que no es el que estamos practicando, será sancionado con detención, quita de puntos y ensayos. A la tercer sanción, sus padres serán notificados formalmente y si vuelven a sumar tres sanciones, evaluaré la posibilidad de suspenderlos durante días o semanas, según lo que considere conveniente. ¿Alguna duda o consulta sobre esto¿No?...

...Por último, todos aquellos que consideren necesario ayuda o tutorías, no duden en consultarme. Estoy para enseñarles y no es molestia para mi pasar tiempo ayudando a mis alumnos cuando lo necesiten...

...Bien. Eso es todo. comenzaremos con la clase. ¿Quién puede decirme qué maldición es utilizada para enceguecer temporalmente a una persona y cuál es su contra-maleficio?

**xxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxx**

La primer mitad del año transcurrió sin dificultades para Signatus. Sus alumnos lo respetaban y estudiaban mucho para sus clases. Los Slytherin lo habían aceptado como Jefe de Casa y, aunque no estaba en su naturaleza, solían pedirle ayuda con los temas que consideraban mas dificultosos, en todas las materias.

Por otra parte, Signatus no era tan inocente como para no notar las miradas de desprecio que Lucius Malfoy le enviaba cuando creía que no estaba mirando. Y sabía perfectamente que se debían a que su padre era amigo de Riddle, y le habían advertido sobre la enemistad que se había desarrollado entre Signatus y ellos durante sus estudios.

**1971**

De regreso luego de sus vacaciones navideñas en la Selva Negra, Signatus se encontró convocado por Albus Dumbledore. Cuando llegó al Despacho del director, Minnerva estaba con él.

Ah Signatus... me alegra que hayas podido reunirte con nosotros.

Por supuesto Albus. -respondió con cortesía. -Minnerva.

Estabamos consultando el Libro de Niños Mágicos de Gran Bretaña y nos encontramos con un alumnos bastante... "peculiar". -dijo Dumbledore indicándole la página.

_"Lupin, Remus John. Padre mago, madre muggle. Licántropo."_

Remus Lupin. -repitió Signatus.

Así es. -Minnerva tomó la palabra. -Albus quiere que forme parte del alumnado de Hogwarts, pero yo lo veo demasiado peligroso para los otros niños. Después de todo, es una bestia oscura.

Disculpa que te contradiga, Minnerva. -dijo Signatus algo enojado, pues sabía que los vampiros también eran considerados "bestias oscuras" -Pero creo que el pobre niño no tiene culpa de su condición y negarle el acceso a una educación sería realmente contra producente.

¡Pero los licántropos SON un peligro! -exclamó la bruja.

Coincido en ese punto. Son un peligro durante dos noches al mes, cuando la luna está COMPLETAMENTE llena. Mas allá de eso, el niño es inofensivo. O... tan inofensivo como un niño con varita suele serlo.

Pe... Pe...

Minnerva, por favor. -dijo Albus interviniendo -Ya lo hemos discutido y lo que debemos hacer es encontrar una manera de aislarlo durante dos noches al mes para evitar que pueda encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros y que se produzca una tragedia.

Si me permites Albus... hay una casa abandonada en Hogsmeade, al final del pueblo. Podríamos construir un pasadizo secreto desde el castillo hasta allí. Alguien lo acompañaría en su forma humana antes de las transformaciones y luego lo traería nuevamente para hacer las curaciones que seguramente serán necesarias.

¡Excelente idea mi muchacho¡Excelente idea! Debo confesar que no se me había ocurrido hacer algo semejante, pero es muy útil lo que propones. El castillo tiene varios pasadizos, pero construir uno nuevo, que nadie conozca, es ideal.

Si vamos hacer esto Albus, debemos asegurar la entrada de un modo excepcionalmente fuerte. -dijo McGonagall aún no del todo convencida con la idea. -No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien entre al pasadizo por casualidad.

Por supuesto que no, querida mía, por supuesto que no. Hablaré con Filius en cuanto pueda, tenemos seis meses para poner todo en orden para la llegada de Remus Lupin.

Dos semanas después, en una reunión de profesores, Dumbledore anunció que ya habían puesto en marcha las negociaciones para la compra de la casa a nombre de su hermano Alberforth y que un túnel comenzaría a ser construido en cuanto ese trámite estuviera terminado.

Como medida de seguridad, la entrada del túnel sería custodiada por un Sauce Boxeador, siguiendo una sugerencia de la profesora de Herbología, y que Filius había aceptado encantarlo para poder detener sus golpes cuando lo necesitaran.

**xxxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxx**

Después de unas largas y merecidas vacaciones, un nuevo primero de septiembre había llegado y, con él, nuevos alumnos. En la Ceremonia de Selección, Harry prestó mas atención que de costumbre a siete nombres particulares: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans y Severus Snape.

Todos se veían tan pequeños... incluso mas que en el recuerdo que había visto en el Pensadero de Snape. Se veían absolutamente desprotegidos y era casi imposible para él unir esos niños a los adultos que llegarían a ser, por lo cual se sintió muy agradecido.

Durante la primer semana, su Despacho fue visitado sólo por tres alumnos: Lucius Malfoy, que había sido detectado por Minnerva intentando jugarle una broma de muy mal gusto a una de las Prefectas de Gryffindor.

El segundo en aparecer por su Despacho había sido James Potter. El primer día de clases, justo después de la cena, porque quería saber que iban a practicar al día siguiente, en su primer clase.

No voy a decirte James. Es parte de mi trabajo. -había dicho Signatus. -No puedo hacer diferencias con mis alumnos. Tu aquí eres uno mas. No voy a darte un trato especial por ser mi ahijado, sería injusto para los demás.

Pero... yo sólo quiero que me enseñes que es lo que veremos... -dijo el mas pequeño de los Potter haciendo un adorable puchero, en un intento de prevalecer. -Los chicos mas grandes dijeron que sueles darles tutorías.. eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo.

James... eso no funciona conmigo. -dijo Signatus entre risas. -Sabes perfectamente que no es lo que estás pidiendo, sencillamente porque las tutorías están establecidas para quienes no entendieron o tienen dificultades sobre un tema "que ya fue explicado en clase".

Bien. -dijo el niño enfurruñado -Dime por lo menos con quien compartiremos la clase...

Con Slytherin. -respondió Signatus.

�¿Qué¿Con las serpientes¡Seguramente harán algún truco sucio, tal como acostum... -James se detuvo, pero el daño estaba hecho.

Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por mantener prejuicios absolutamente ridículos contra compañeros que no conoces. -dijo Signatus -No quiero volver oírte hablar así¿me has entendido, James?

Lo siento... perdóname.

Ahora ve a descansar, que están por apagar las luces del castillo y si te encuentran fuera de la torre de Gryffindor tendrás problemas.

La tercer persona en dirigirse a su Despacho había sido nada menos que Lily Evans. Su futura madre como Harry Potter era muy dedicada a sus estudios y no le sorprendió en absoluto verla luego de su clase, pidiéndole referencias para completar el ensayo que é mismo le había asignado sus profesores.

Me alegra que le preste atención a sus estudios, señorita Evans. -había dicho Signatus -Pero no debería sobre exigirse tanto. Es su primer semana en un mundo desconocido, tal vez sea conveniente tomárselo con un poco mas de calma.

Pero Profesor... justamente ese es el punto. Yo carezco de muchos conocimientos que mis compañeros poseen por haber nacido entre magos y...

Señorita Evans. -la detuvo Signatus. -Usted es una niña muy inteligente y, como todos los nacidos de muggles, suelen agobiarse las primeras semanas. Mi consejo es que estudie, por supuesto, pero de a poco y que aprenda a disfrutar de la magia. Este es su primer año en Hogwarts y en el mundo mágico, no creo que quiera pasarlo en la Biblioteca. Lo que yo le recomiendo es empaparse las costumbres mágicas. Si lo desea, puedo prestarle un libro muy didáctico sobre el tema, que la ayudará a comprender un poco mas nuestro mundo. ¿Qué le parece?

Yo... Gracias. -dijo Lily sonrojándose -Es usted muy amable, Profesor Suseldom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxx**

Con el correr de las semanas, Signatus comenzó a interesarse mas y mas por uno de sus Slytherins. Verdaderamente no tenía de que quejarse, pues todos los comentarios que le llegaban de los otros profesores eran extremadamente positivos, incluso en su clase era de lo mejor, pero de todos modos, no le gustaba lo que veía en él.

El niño en cuestión era Severus Snape, su Profesor de Pociones en su antigua vida como Harry Potter. Severus Snape, el niño que al convertirse en hombre odiaría a James Potter y sus amigos. Severus Snape, un futuro mortífago.

Habitualmente lo encontraba en la Sala Común de Slytherin, luego de horas de haberse apagado las luces, estudiando en una de las mesas que servían de escritorios para ellos. Varias veces lo había obligado a irse a la cama, sólo para que el castillo le dijera luego que se había vuelto a levantar y que estaba estudiando nuevamente.

Esa tarde, después de clases con primer año de Slytherin y Gryffindor, la última del día, Signatus le pidió que se quedara, pues la falta de sueño se estaba haciendo notar en el niño.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Signatus le indicó que lo siguiera a su Despacho, se sentó tras su escritorio y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo frente a él.

-¿Hay... algún problema con mi ensayo, Señor? -preguntó casi tímidamente Severus.

-No, Señor Snape, ninguno. Pero ha llamado mi atención que, no sólo es uno de los mejores alumnos en mi clase, sino que en todas las demás a las que concurre.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo, Señor.

-Lo sé. -dijo Signatus -Lo que deseo saber es el motivo por el que se queda despierto hasta altas horas de la noche en la Sala Común, estudiando, cuando podría hacerlo durante el día.

-Yo...

-Señor Snape, no lo estoy regañando. Simplemente me preocupa su salud. No duerme bien, a penas come y se esfuerza demasiado. Me preocupa que, por lograr ser el mejor de sus clases, esté poniéndose en peligro.

-Usted dijo que esperaba un buen desempeño de sus alumnos la noche que llegamos y yo...

-Severus -dijo Signatus en un intento desesperado por lograr que el niño se relajara -Estoy profundamente orgulloso de que un Slytherin reúna tales calificaciones, sin embargo, creo que no es bueno que te encierres en los estudios y que no disfrutes de tu vida en Hogwarts. No te he visto hablar con nadie, mas que para preguntar algo referido a alguna materia. Y no creo que tu comportamiento se deba a que yo les pedí que me no me defrauden.

-Disculpe, Señor. Yo pretendía simplemente estudiar y ser el mejor.

-La ambición no es mala, Severus. Los Slytherin tenemos como una de nuestras características principales la ambición. Sólo... quería asegurarme de que no te estuvieras haciendo daño.

-Estoy bien, Señor. -respondió el pequeño Snape mirando sus manos.

-Está bien. De todos modos¿sabes que puedes confiar en mi si algo estuviera sucediéndote, verdad?

-Si Señor.

-Eso es todo entonces, eres libre de irte.

Severus abandonó el despacho de Signatus rápidamente, pero sin perder la compostura. Y el vampiro se quedó mas que disconforme con la reunión que habían mantenido. Algo estaba mal con Severus Snape y él iba a averiguar que era.

** xxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxx**

Aproximadamente un mes después de aquella conversación, Severus Snape aún se preguntaba el motivo de la misma. no entendía cual era el problema del Profesor Suseldom. Él estaba haciendo todo lo que el Profesor les había pedido el día que llegaron a Hogwarts: estudiar, comportarse y ser los mejores. ¿De qué se quejaba exactamente?

Caminaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta que chocó contra un cuerpo que se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca del Bosque Prohibido.

-¿A dónde ibas Snape? -preguntó Sirius Black como acusándolo de algo.

-A ningún lado en especial. -respondió Severus y dio media vuelta para alejarse del lugar.

-Oh no, no, no. -James Potter le cerró el camino. -Dinos hacia donde te dirigías. ¿Al Bosque Prohibido¿Pensabas buscar algún lugar donde practicar todo lo que estás aprendiendo? Te he visto... todo el día en la Biblioteca, y seguramente de noche estudiando en la Sala Común. ¿Crees que podrás superarme?

-Tal vez simplemente estaba buscando algún animal para practicar todo lo que sabe de Magia Oscura. -agregó Sirius.

-¿Qué? Yo no... ¡Sólo estaba caminando! -se defendió Severus, que aún no comprendía el motivo de las agresiones.

-¡Caminando! -exclamó Black. -Los Slytherin no caminan sin motivo. Los Slytherin no hacen nada sin motivo. SIEMPRE tienen algo en mente, y por lo general, es algo oscuro.

-¡Déjenme en paz!

-He dicho que no te irás hasta que no nos digas a donde ibas. -ordenó James tomándolo de un brazo.

-Voy a decirle al Profesor Suseldom que uste...

-¿A mi padrino? -se rió James. -¿Crees que mi padrino me castigar�¿Crees que te elegirá a ti sobre mi?

-Creo que el Profesor Suseldom va a quitarle 10 puntos a Gryffindor, por cada uno de ustedes, por molestar a un compañero de otra casa. -dijo una vez desde la espalda de James. -Y creo también que el Profesor Suseldom le aclaró el primer día de clases que usted no tiene privilegios sobre ningún otro alumno, Señor Potter.

-Pero...

-10 punto mas por discutirme. Ahora, Señor Potter, le aconsejo que se retire y que piense en lo que acaba de hacer, o serán 10 mas.

-Si, Señor.

James y Sirius se alejaron de la escena cabizbajos, aunque en su interior comenzaba a crecer un gran resentimiento que cruzaría todos los límites de la razón en el futuro.

-¿Está bien, Señor Snape? -preguntó Signatus en cuanto se habían ido los Gryffindor.

-Por supuesto Señor.

-Mejor así entonces.

** xxxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxx**

Decir que James Potter estaba furioso era minimizar la situación. Seguido de Sirius Black, entró a su habitación que compartía con los otros Gryffindor de primer año y la puerta hizo un ruido sordo al golpearse.

-¿James? -preguntó extrañado Remus Lupin.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO¡LO DEFENDIÓ¡DEFENDIÓ A UN COMPLETO EXTRAÑO ANTES QUE A MI¡DEFENDIÓ A ESE... ESE... ESE SLYTHERIN DESAGRADABLE!

-¿Sirius? -insistió Lupin -¿Qué sucedió?

-¡MI PADRINO DEFENDIÓ AL MUGRIENTO SNAPE¡ME QUITÓ 20 PUNTOS POR ESE FLACUCHO ASQUEROSO!

-¿Y se puede saber por qué debió defenderlo?

-AAAGGGGRRRR. -James descargó su frustración con una nueva puerta, esta vez la del baño, y luego se sintió el inconfundible sonido del agua caer en la ducha.

-¿Puedes explicarme, Sirius?

-Ese... Slytherin -dijo Black con desprecio -estaba planeando algo cerca del Bosque Prohibido y lo interceptamos. Cuando le estábamos preguntando qué estaba haciendo y hacia donde se dirigía, apareció el profesor Suseldom y nos quitó 10 puntos a cada uno por "agredirlo" y 10 mas a James por intentar explicarle la situación.

-¿Y por qué el Profesor creería que ustedes estaban agrediendo a Snape?

-No lo sé. -dijo Sirius ignorando los malos tratos y palabras hirientes que él mismo había pronunciado. -Pero es evidente que todos los Slytherin son iguales, cubriéndose unos a otros, aún cuando no tienen razón.

-No lo sé, Sirius... el profesor Suseldom parece ser un hombre justo.

-¡Sirius y James tienen razón! -exclamó con vehemencia el niño gordito y tímido que casi nunca hablaba. -Los Slytherin siempre están complotándose contra nosotos.

-¿Lo ves? -dijo Sirius asintiendo y señalando hacia Pettigrew -Hasta Peter lo ha notado.

-No lo sé Sirius, no lo sé.

Cuando James resurgió del baño, nadie atinó a decir una palabra sobre el Profesor Suseldom o Severus Snape. Pero los otros tres habitantes del dormitorio sabían que el tema no se había terminado.

En lo que siguió hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, la actitud de James y Sirius hacia los Slytherin, especialmente hacia Severus Snape empeoró y solía vérselos acusándolos de todo tipo de cosas y buscando peleas irracionales.

** xxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxx**

** 1972**

El día de regreso a Hogwarts, Harry llamó a James a su despacho. Estaba preocupado por las actitudes de su ahijado y futuro padre hacia él. Y comprendió que lo que había visto en el pensadero de Snape tanto tiempo atrás (o en el futuro, según el punto de vista) era sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que sucedería.

-James, pasa por favor.

-¿Necesitaba hablar conmigo, "Señor"?

-James... ¿Qué es lo que te sucede conmigo¿Por qué mantienes esa actitud tan distante?

-No se de que me habla Profesor. -respondió Potter -Usted fue el que me informó que nuestra relación "familiar" quedaba descartada dentro de Hogwarts.

-Eso no es cierto James. Soy tu padrino, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a permitir actitudes agresivas de tu parte hacia otros estudiantes. Lo único que hago es ser justo con los demás.

-�¿Acusándome de molestar a los Slytherin cuando son ellos los que siempre buscan problemas¿Defendiendo a Snape a cada oportunidad que tienes!

-No puedes decirme eso. -dijo Harry comenzando a enojarse. -Sabes perfectamente que la rivalidad con Snape la iniciaron Sirius y tu cerca del Bosque Prohibido. El nunca los había molestado y ustedes lo acusaron de hacer magia oscura sin tener siquiera pruebas.

-¿Quién necesita pruebas cuando es "mundialmente" conocido que los Snape y los Malfoy son familias de magos oscuros? -preguntó James furioso con su padrino.

-Lo mismo puede decirse de los Black.

-¿QUÉ¡No puedes decir eso de Sirius!

-No lo estoy diciendo, James. Sirius es una muy buena persona y un gran amigo por lo que se. Tal vez, deberías considerar que así como los Black son sinónimos de magia oscura y Sirius no lo es, Severus Snape tampoco sigue los patrones de su familia.

-No es así. Snape sabe mas maleficios que cualquiera de nosotros, y lo vi hablando con Malfoy en el tren. -dijo James como si eso probara algo y muy satisfecho de sí mismo. -Pero bueno, si aún lo consideras superior a mí, tal vez deberías renunciar a ser mi padrino.

-Ahora estás siendo injusto conmigo James. Lo único que estoy diciendo es que esa rivalidad que mantienen es inútil y descabellada, y que Severus Snape es tan solo un niño que estudia en Hogwarts, al igual que tu y tus amigos, y no un mago oscuro.

-Está bien... prometo pensarlo. -djo Potter a regañadientes.

-Es todo lo que puedo pedirte. -dijo Signatus con una sonrisa. -Vamos, te acompaño a la Torre de Gryffindor.

** xxxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lo cierto es que si James lo había pensado o no, Signatus nunca lo supo, pero lo que era certero era que la enemistad continuaba y cada vez mas presente. Al punto de que el odio entre Slytherin y Gryffindor rivalizaba el que existió entre Riddle y él cuando estaba en Hogwarts como estudiante.

Por eso, ahora tenía a un amoratado Severus Snape en su despacho, cumpliendo detención, mientras James y Sirius limpiaban la Sala de Trofeos a cargo del celador.

-Esta situación agrava a cada momento, Señor Snape, y debo pedirle que no se deje provocar por lo que le digan.

-Si, Señor.

-Severus... ha llamado mi atención que pasas bastante tiempo con Rodolphus Lestrange.

-¿Y eso es malo, Señor?

-No. -dijo Signatus con una sonrisa tensa. -Solo pensé que tal vez sería mejor que pasaras mas tiempo con los Slytherin de primer año, tus compañeros. Pero... tal vez eres mas maduro que ellos.

-Mi padre es amigo del Señor Lestrange. -explicó Severus. -Y hemos pasado la cena de Navidad con ellos, Rodolphus resultó ser agradable, y no un...

-¿Engreído? -preguntó Signatus siguiendo la línea de pensamiento y sabiendo que Severus se refería a James.

-Si. -susurró Severus.

-Me parece muy bien que no juzgues a las personas antes de conocerlas, pero te recomiendo que no lo sigas en todo lo que hace.

-¡Claro que no¡Yo tengo mis propios pensamientos!

-Lo se, pequeño, no te enfades. Sólo me preocupaba por ti. -Signatus miró la el reloj que marcaba que el almuerzo ya había comenzado en el Gran Salón. -Puedes irte.

-¿Profesor? -lo llamó Severus casi llegando a la puerta.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi? No lo he visto llamar tantas veces a otro Slytherin a su despacho.

-No tengo idea... -mintió Signatus. -Ve al Gran Salón, la cena ya está servida.

** xxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxx**

Unas semanas después, Signatus se encontraba nuevamente en la oficina del Director de Hogwarts, tomando un te y dispuesto a tener una conversación que aparentaba seriedad extrema.

-Me han llegado a comentarios de un mago oscuro que está reclutando seguidores, Signatus.

-¿Quién?

-No lo se con seguridad, pero por lo poco que sabemos, se hace llamar Lord Voldemort.

-Riddle. -dijo Signatus con odio.

-¿Tom Riddle? -inquirió Dumbledore confundido.

-Si. Tom Marvolo Riddle. -con un movimiento de su varita, Signatus le demostró a Dumbledore el anagrama que el mismo había presenciado en la Cámara Secreta como Harry Potter. -Se hacía llamar así cuando estaba en sus últimos años aquí también.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Recuerdas nuestro duelo cuando yo estaba en cuarto año?

-Como olvidarlo...

-El duelo se produjo porque me burlé de él por auto-otorgarse el título de Lord.

-Entonces estás seguro que es él. -dijo Dumbledore, y Signatus asintió. -Eso complica las cosas... Tom Riddle es... es el Heredero de Slytherin y, como tal, es un mago poderoso.

-Lo se. -dijo Signatus furioso por no poder gritar que ÉL era el Heredero de Slytherin, y no Voldemort. -Pero me decías algo sobre el reclutamiento de seguidores...

-Oh si.. Me temo que sospecho que algunos de los alumnos de Slytherin ya se han unido a él.

-¿Quiénes?

-No lo se con seguridad, pero tal vez Lucius Malfoy y Nickolas Crabbe de sexto año, Sylvanus Goyle y Albanus McNoir de séptimo. Hay otros alumnos que seguramente lo apoyan también, pero son muy pequeños como para ser recibidos en sus filas.

-¿Bellatrix y Narcissa Black¿Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange? -preguntó Signatus sabiendo la respuesta.

-Y tal vez... Severus Snape.

-No lo se Albus. Tengo la seguridad de que Severus Snape no se ha unido a nadie durante el receso escolar. Continúa tan estudioso y alejado del mundo como siempre. Y no creo que las hermanas Black y los hermanos Lestrange le sirvan a ningún mago oscuro como seguidores, son muy pequeños.

-Es una posibilidad Signatus. -aseguró Dumbledore, desenvolviendo un caramelo de limón. -Por el momento, habrá que mantener los ojos abiertos y controlar el comportamiento de los Slytherin.

-¿Y qué hay de los Gryffindor, los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff? -Signatus no podía creer la parcialidad tan marcada del Director. -¿No crees que también hay que mantenerse alerta?

-Posiblemente. Pero nunca se ha conocido un mago oscuro que haya sido de otra casa que no sea Slytherin en la historia.

-Bien, si esa es tu opinión, mantendré vigilados a MIS Slytherin, pero te estás equivocando Albus, te estás equivocando.

** xxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxx**

** RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**SBM- AnGIE: **La guerra es una porquería... es verdad. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que pienses lo mismo de este nuevito. Besos.

**itzel andromeda riddle black:** Como te habrás dado cuenta, el mail ya fue mandado y desde ahora te llegará siempre que actualice, así lees el capítulo recién escrito... Besos.

**Serim:** Bueno, el tema de la apariencia la expliqué por ahí. Mis vampiros cambian hasta verse como personas de 30 a 40 años. Si son mas jóvenes cuando los convirtieron envejecen, si son mas viejos, rejuvenecen. La cuestión es que durante el tiempo que son "niños" y no pueden ver la luz, va mutando su apariencia. Espero que te haya quedado claro este, sino preguntame, no hay problema en contestar las dudas. Y como ves, Severus ya apareció. Besos.

**Chibi-Kaisie:** El tiempo pasa.. si si si. Y ahora nos encontramos con que los Merodeadores y Severus están en Hogwarts. Te cuento que trazar el árbol genealógico me tomó varios días, porque tenía que encontrar muchos nombres también. Besos.

**Galindezlmp:** Se que fue mucha información. En realidad, lo importante del árbol genealógico era e tema de riddle y los muertos, para que se supiera de donde habían salido, pero no tiene mucha trascendencia, salvo algunas veces que nombraré a algún familiar de Harry, pero nada mas. Besos.

**Gige: **¿Sos argentina? Por los modismos que usaste en el review me pareció que lo sos. En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto y que no tengas críticas para hacer, aunque me parece sospechoso que nadie nunca me diga nada... estoy esperando algún review que en cualquier momento me descuartice...jajajaja. Besos.

** xxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxx**

** ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

** A MI NO TERMINA DE CONVENCERME EL CAPÍTULO, PERO YA NO PODÍA SEGUIR DEMORANDO SU SALIDA...**

** EN EL PRÓXIMO ENTRARÉ MAS EN DETALLES EN LA VIDA DE LOS MERODEADORES Y SEVERUS.**

** BESOS A TODS... **

** DÉJENME UN REVIEW... NO CUESTA NADA.**

** GALA SNAPE**


	8. La Tormenta

**DISCLAIMER: Ojalá fuera mío, pero no. Yo sólo tomo prestado los personajes y algunos lugares de JK Rowling.Las fechas fueron extraídas de la línea de tiempo de "Lexicon". Todo lo que no reconozcan... mi imaginación (algo tenía que poner, no?)**

ADVERTENCIAS: Este ff es SLASH. Si no te gusta o no sabés lo que es (relación entre hombres) mejor que vayas desapareciendo de acá. Habrá algo parecido a "muerte de un personaje".

xxxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxxx

HARRY POTTER Y EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO

CAPITULO 8: LA TORMENTA.

**--1676--**

La Era del Terror no solo había comenzado, sino que continuaba. Los Aurores nada podían hacer contra un grupo creciente de magos oscuros que ocultaban sus rostros bajo máscaras blancas y que estaban entrenados para atacar y desaparecer en escasos minutos.

En Hogwarts, los alumnos continuaban viviendo sus infancias y adolescencias ignorantes de lo que afuera sucedía. Tal vez debido a su propia inocencia, tal vez porque quienes manejaban los destinos políticos del mundo mágico no deseaban reconocer que la situación se había escapado de sus manos y se volvía incontrolable.

Signatus era consiente de que demasiados de sus Slyterhin ya habían elegido -por su propia voluntad o por presiones familiares- y habían elegido seguir a Riddle. Le dolía. Era ridículo porque desde el comienzo supo que iban a hacerlo, pero le dolía que tan solo niños se vuelquen hacia un futuro oscuro y sin salida.

El que verdaderamente le quitaba el sueño era Severus. Él sabía que no pensaba unirse a Voldemort. Pero algo tenía que estar por suceder, pues sabía que definitivamente lo haría. Estaba preocupado, desolado por la perspectiva de que su alumno preferido se convirtiera en un asesino.

Signatus reconocía que el afecto que sentía por el pequeño Snape rivalizaba al que sentía por James, su propio ahijado. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo cuando lo veía tan pequeño y desamparado, tan perdido en la vorágine de Hogwarts. Los alumnos iban y venían, riendo y bromeando, mientras que Severus pasaba sus tardes estudiando o acompañándolo.

Su protección hacia Severus le estaba por costar el afecto de Potter. Lo sabía y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Y cuanto mas se acercaba al Slytherin, James mas lo odiaba y mas se ensañaba contra él. Mas cruelmente se comportaba y mas daño le hacía. Y era peor aún, porque entonces Harry lo protegía mas visiblemente y James enfurecía. Era un círculo que solo iba a acabar con la muerte de James, y lo sabía.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxSSxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Corría Junio cuando sus alumnos de quinto año rindieron sus Matrículas de Honor en Brujería. El último examen era el de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Eso significaba dos cosas muy importantes para Signatus. La primera, que sus alumnos demostrarían que tan buen profesor era; la segunda, cuando salieran de allí, James y Sirius iban a pelear con Severus.

Supo que el examen había terminado cuando miró desde la ventana de su despacho y vio a Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew sentarse en los jardines. Lupin leía un libro, Sirius bostezaba y Potter jugaba con algo que aparentaba ser una Snitch, mientras Pettigrew lo alentaba.

Recordaba ese incidente pues lo había visto en el pensadero que Dumbledore le había prestado a Snape cuando era Harry Potter. Recordaba la humillación en los ojos de Snape cuando salió del pensadero y también recordaba que no sabía como había terminado. Algo dentro suyo le dijo que debía intervenir.

En el momento en que atravesaba las puertas de entrada al castillo, Lily Evans casi lo tira al suelo.

-¡Profesor¡Que bueno que está aquí! Tiene que...

-Ahora no Evans. -dijo sin siquiera mirarla y se acercó con paso rápido hacia el grupo de alumnos que reía sin parar.

Al acercarse un poco mas, pudo escuchar la inconfundible voz de su ahijado.

-¿Quién quiere ver como le quito los calzoncillos a Snape? -la carcajada fue descomunal y todos comenzaron a corear "yo" "yo" como si fuera un espectáculo de un circo. -Ustedes lo pidieron...

-¡POTTER! -exclamó Signatus desde fuera del círculo, y fue suficiente para que el grupo de alumnos que tenía frente suyo le dejaran paso. -¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Yo... ¡Él me atacó!

-¿Estás seguro que no me mientes, James? -preguntó Signatus dándole una última oportunidad -Ve a mi despacho.

-Pe...

-Tu y Black. A mi despacho ahora. -dijo sin mirarlos, y luego se volvió hacia los demás, que intentaban alejarse con discreción. -Todos ustedes recibirán quita de puntos por haber alentado a sus compañeros. ¡Lupin! Como Prefecto, hubiera esperado un mejor comportamiento de su parte.

-Si Señor. -dijo Remus bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su comportamiento. -dijo Signatus al licántropo y luego se volvió hacia Severus. -¡_Finite incantatum!_ Sígame usted también a mi despacho Snape.

** xxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando entró a su despacho, con Snape tras él, Signatus se enfrentó con la mas furiosa mirada de odio que su ahijado le había dirigido jamás. Los ojos cafés del pequeño Potter destellaban, demostrando ira y traición. Signatus intentó no suspirar demasiado audiblemente, pero la situación no era nada fácil.

Después de acomodar tres sillas frente a su escritorio y de que sus tres alumnos estuvieran sentados en ellas, tomó su lugar y los miró seriamente durante algunos minutos.

-Esta no es la primera vez que los encuentro en esta posición. -dijo Signatus de forma severa. -He intentado absolutamente todo para que dejen de agredirse entre ustedes, pero al parecer no lo harán. Es una lástima que jóvenes tan inteligentes desperdicien su tiempo y talento de esa manera. ¿Quién va a explicarme lo que sucedió?

-El nos atacó cuando salimos del examen de Defensa, Profesor Suseldom. -dijo Sirius al ver que ni James ni Severus hablaban. -Se acercó a nosotros e intentó maldecirnos.

-¿Y qué mas, señor Black? -Sirius se mostró complacido de que su profesor estuviera creyendo su historia, mientras Severus lo miraba impasible, pero Signatus sabía que estaba furioso.

-Y... Y le dijo "sangre sucia" a Evans.

-Bien. -Signatus se puso de pie y caminó hacia una ventana. -Quitaré 10 puntos a Gryffindor por mentir tan descaradamente, señor Black.

-Pero yo no... -la sola mirada de Signatus fue suficiente para silenciar a Sirius.

-Quitaré 20 puntos mas por cada uno de ustedes por agredir a un compañero sin motivos. También quitaré 10 puntos a Slytherin por responder a la agresión.

-Si señor. -dijeron sus tres alumnos a la vez.

-Como las detenciones no funcionan con ustedes, mantendré una reunión con el Director para considerar un castigo diferente. Pueden irse.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la puerta del Despacho, Signatus cambió de opinión.

-James.

-¿Si, Profesor?

-Quédate un minuto, quiero hablar contigo. -el niño volvió a tomar asiento en el mismo lugar donde había estado hacía menos de cinco minutos y miró expectante a su profesor, mientras Sirius y Severus partían.

-¿Qué sucede, Profesor?

-¿Por qué James¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerle la vida imposible? El no te ha hecho nada y lo sabes.

-Disculpe Profesor, pero...

-Estoy hablándote como tu padrino James. Necesito entenderte.

-¡Tu no sabes lo que él me hizo! -respondió James furioso. -¡No tienes ni idea!

-Dime entonces. Dime que fue lo que hizo.

-¡El quiere alejarte de mi¿No lo ves¡¡Snivellus está todo el tiempo detrás tuyo, esperando que lo ayudes con sus tareas, o que le enseñes nuevas cosas, o que tan solo lo mires¡¡Y tu eres MI padrino¡¡MIO!

-James... nadie podrá cambiar eso jamás. -dijo Signatus acercándose a la silla -Nadie hará que deje de ser tu padrino, y que te adore como sabes que lo hago. Pero Severus... él... el necesita alguien que lo ayude y aconseje, y yo debo hacerlo. Soy el jefe de Slytherin, es mi deber solucionar los problemas de mis estudiantes y ayudarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Entonces... ¿Sólo lo haces porque es tu obligación? -en los ojos castaños de James había una súplica tan visible que Signatus no pudo evitarlo.

-Si. -respondió y sintió por alguna razón que él también deseaba creer eso.

-Eso es bueno. -dijo James despeinándose el cabello mas de lo habitual. -Digo... saber que sigues siendo mi padrino.

-Siempre lo seré. Y, aunque estos años estuvimos un poco distanciados, yo se todo de ti, James.

-¿Ah si?

-Si. ¿Qué tal tus progresos con Lily Evans?

-¡QUÉ!

** xxxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius caminó cabizbajo hacia su habitación. Había recibido una importante quita de puntos unos días antes de que terminara la escuela y su mejor amigo estaba siendo retenido por el Profesor Suseldom.

Por una vez, no le importó las miradas que los demás le enviaban en los pasillos. Por una vez no se preocupó por lucir perfectamente bello. Por una vez no le sonrió a cuanta señorita pasaba a su alrededor. Por una vez, su mente se vio inundada por un color miel tan brillante que se asemejaba al dorado.

Desechó esos pensamientos inmediatamente. No sabía de donde provenían o por qué. Sólo sabía que estaban mal, que era incorrecto pensar ese tipo de cosas de un amigo. Que no debía pensar en sus ojos, en su boca o en su piel. Estaba mal, porque ellos eran amigos.

El problema fue que al arribar a su habitación no fue tan fácil de desprenderse de sus pensamientos dorados. Remus estaba allí, con tan solo una toalla cubriendo sus caderas, y de espaldas a la puerta.

Sirius podía ver claramente la cicatriz en su hombro. Esa que había sido el detonante de su condición y que ocupaba parte de la espalda. También estaban a la vista el resto de las cicatrices que se había hecho a sí mismo cada luna llena, hasta que ese año ellos habían logrado transformarse y darle a Remus el mejor regalo que alguien le hubiera dado jamás.

-Remus...

-¡Padfoot! -exclamó el licántropo cubriéndose el cuerpo por completo. Odiaba que alguien viera sus cicatrices. -No te escuché entrar. ¿Cómo les fue con Suseldom?

-¿Eh? Ah... mas o menos.

Como hipnotizado, Sirius se acercaba a su amigo, sintiéndose terriblemente atraído por la piel que había visto y que ahora se ocultada bajo la blanca toalla. No podía ni quería detenerse, sus hormonas había tomado el mando de su cuerpo y solo deseaba acariciar esa piel que parecía llamarlo a gritos.

-¿Padfoot? -preguntó Remus dando un paso hacia atrás. -¿Sirius?

Pero Sirius ya no le contestó. Remus se sentía tan atrapado por la mirada gris de Sirius, como lo estaba por su cuerpo y la pared. No comprendía que sucedía, pero tampoco lo ignoraba. Era como si Sirius lo deseara, lo cual era ridículo, porque nunca se le había conocido una pareja o amorío que fuera hombre. El animago extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Remus, deseando acariciarlo, deseando ser correspondido, deseando...

La magia fue rota cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un distraído James Potter ingresó. Remus, viendo su oportunidad, escapó y se encerró en el baño, sin dejar de preguntarse que había sucedido allí afuera.

** xxxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando James regresó a la Torre de Gryffindor era una persona renovadamente feliz. Su padrino no lo había abandonado y no protegía a Snape porque quería, sino porque estaba obligado a hacerlo.

Silbando su alegría subió uno a uno los escalones que lo llevaban hacia su habitación. Su cerebro estaba muy ocupado pensando en los consejos de su padrino con respecto a Lily Evans, por eso fue que no reparó en lo obvio cuando entró y sólo se recostó en su cama con una boba sonrisa en la boca.

No notó la mirada de odio que Sirius le enviaba y mucho menos el rostro sonrojado de Remus cuando salió del baño ya vestido y murmuró algo sobre repasar y biblioteca.

** xxxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Severus no había vuelto a su despacho desde la tarde del examen. Signatus suponía que estaba enojado, pero no tenía por que estarlo. Él había castigado a los tres por igual. A decir verdad, Severus había sido el mas favorecido con la quita de puntos. Los alumnos se iban al día siguiente y Signatus citó a Snape en su despacho.

-Severus¿hay algo que desees decirme?

-No se de que me habla Profesor. -dijo el Slytherin sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Severus... ¿tu distancia tiene algo que ver con el incidente de los terrenos hace una semana?

-No Señor, sencillamente no quiero su lástima, ni la de nadie.

-¿Lástima¿Severus de que hablas?

-Déjeme ir por favor. Aún no empaqué mis pertenencias.

-No te irás hasta que no me digas de que estás hablando. Y es una orden.

-Yo...

-Severus yo no tengo motivos para sentir lástima por ti. Eres inteligente, audaz y uno de mis mejores alumnos. No entiendo por que puedes pensar que te tendría lástima.

Pero fue ante el silencio de Severus que Signatus comprendió. James. James seguramente había dejado ver algo así. James había usado lo que él le había dicho para lastimarlo.

-Fue James ¿verdad?

-Yo.. lo escuché hablando con sus amigos y...

-Yo le dije que solo te ayudaba porque era mi deber, es cierto. Pero no es verdad. Se que tal vez no comprendas, pero era lo único que podía hacer para retener a mi ahijado.

-Disculpe profesor, pero debo irme.

Signatus suspiró audiblemente cuando Severus abandonó el despacho y se sintió mas culpable que nunca. sólo esperaba que esa situación no desencadenara en el oscuro futuro de Severus, o no se lo perdonaría jamás.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La tranquilidad que vivió Signatus durante las vacaciones, en las que disfrutó lo mas posible junto a su familia, no tuvo contraparte en la vida de su ahijado.

Corría aún julio cuando su madre entró asustada a su habitación por la noche y le pidió que lo acompañara a la sala. Sin comprender, James se levantó y la siguió, solo para encontrarse con su padre y un tembloroso y evidentemente golpeado Sirius Black.

-¡Sirius¿Quién demonios te hizo esto?

-James... no quería despertarte, solo... no sabía a donde ir. -fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse.

-¡Papá¡Hay que hacer algo!

-Debemos llevarlo a San Mungo. -dijo nerviosamente su madre.

-¡No¿Por qué no llaman a Signatus? -sugirió James -El sabrá que hacer...

-No puedo comunicarme con Signatus a esta hora. -dijo Amadeus impotente. -Habrá que llamar un médico.

Una hora después, Sirius abría los ojos y se encontraba en la cama de su amigo, tapado hasta el cuello y con algunas vendas en sus brazos.

-¿Estás mejor? -preguntó James.

-Si... gracias.

-¿Qué sucedió, Sirius?

-Discutí con mis padres. Ellos... ellos estaban diciendo cosas terribles sobre matar a los muggles y...

-Sh cielo. -susurró dulcemente una voz femenina. -Ahora solo duerme, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees.

** xxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando James bajó a desayunar al día siguiente, dejando a Sirius en su cama, escuchó las voces de sus padres, y supo que la situación no era tan sencilla.

-No se si es buena idea Ludmila -dijo Amadeus nerviosamente. -Quiero decir, los Black están locos. Son una familia de magos oscuros¿Qué crees que sucedería si se enterasen que Sirius se está quedando aquí?

-¿Y qué pretendes¿Dejarlo en la calle?

-No... pero tu sabes que lo desheredarán si no regresa. Sabes lo que sucedió con Andrómeda.

-Andrómeda era bastante mayorcita cuando la desheredaron. Y fue por casarse con quien no debía. Ahora estamos hablando de un niño... ¡UN NIÑO AMADEUS!

-Está bien... sólo... hablaré con algunos amigos para asegurarme de que los Black no puedan atacarnos por esto.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, amor? Nunca antes te habías comportado así...

-Ludmila... -dijo Amadeus tomando una mano de su esposa, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla -La oscuridad avanza, y temo que las familias como los Black o los Malfoy ganarán poder sobre nosotros. No quiero darles excusas. No puedo permitir que les hagan daño a ustedes.

-Tampoco podemos permitir que ese niño regrese a su casa si no lo desea, o si lo desheredaron.

-Tienes razón... como siempre.

-Lo se. -dijo ella sonriendo y recompensando a su esposo con un tierno beso.

** xxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxx**

Los alumnos volvieron a encontrarse con sus amigos el 1º de septiembre en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Todos intercambiaban sus experiencias y aventuras vividas durante las vacaciones. Todos menos uno.

En el último vagón del tren, Severus Snape estaba enfrascado en un libro de pociones. Habían sido las peores vacaciones de su vida. No solo había estado solo y había tenido que soportar los gritos de sus padres peleándose, sino que se había torturado hasta el cansancio con los sucesos del curso anterior.

¿Sería verdad lo que el Profesor Suseldom decía¿O Potter y sus amigos eran los que estaban en lo cierto diciendo que el profesor le tenía lástima? No lo sabía, pero le desesperaba no saber lo que sucedía y se recriminaba haber despreciado a su profesor.

Por otra parte, sabía que algo había comenzado a formarse dentro suyo. Algo absolutamente indebido e incorrecto, pero que crecía y crecía sin que pudiera evitarlo. Deseaba a su profesor, deseaba enterrar sus manos en su cabello negro, deseaba besar su boca, deseaba acariciar su cuerpo, y deseaba sentirlo abrirse paso dentro suyo, tomándolo y reclamándolo, porque era solo suyo. Pero lo peor era que Severus estaba seguro de que nunca iba a desear con esa intensidad a alguien mas.

Cuando la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió, Severus no tuvo que levantar la vista para saber de quien se trataba. La última persona que necesitaba ver en ese momento era Potter. Potter con sus estúpidos amigos y su ridícula relación con el profesor Suseldom.

-¿Sólo, Snivellus? -preguntó Potter con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene te irás en este momento, Potter. -mientras hablaba, Severus buscó dentro de su túnica su varita y la empuñaba con firmeza sin mostrarla aún.

-Lo único que quería era desearte un patético año escolar, como siempre. Y advertirte... no te acerques a mi padrino, Snape, o te vas a arrepentir.

-No sabes el miedo que me das, Potter. -Severus rió y movió las manos simulando temblar.

Deberías temerme Snape, deberías.

Sin mas, Potter regresó por donde había llegado y lo dejó solo nuevamente. Severus estaba convencido de que algo planeaba. Por algún motivo, el tono de voz de Potter fue diferente al de siempre, fue mas... violento. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó leyendo su libro. Pronto estaría de vuelta en Hogwarts y con el profesor que ocupaba su mente.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La primer semana de clases fue extenuante para todos. Los alumnos debían levantarse temprano luego de unos meses de no hacerlo y permanecer despiertos durante las clases; mientras que los profesores se sentían perseguidos por el bullicio y los gritos de los alumnos. Eso, sumado a que Peeves estaba haciendo de las suyas cada vez con mas frecuencia, tenía a Signatus fuera de sí.

Por eso, cuando llegó el sabado, lo único que deseó fue quedarse en sus aposentos, completamente solo y sin recibir a nadie. No quería saber de Voldemort, ni de James, ni de nadie.

-¡ADELANTE! -gritó con odio cuando golpearon tímidamente a su puerta.

-Disculpe, Profesor. -dijo Severus asomándose tímidamente -¿Está ocupado?

-No, no. Pasa Severus. Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo. -Signatus movió su varita y sobre su escritorio apareció su juego de te con algunos bizcochos. -Dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

-Yo... sólo quería disculparme por el modo en que lo traté antes de irme a casa.

-No es nada. -dijo Signatus sonriendo amablemente. -Estabas dolido y enojado por algo que yo le dije a mi ahijado, aunque no haya sido verdad. Me alegra que hayas comprendido mis motivos para hacerlo. Lo último que quería era dañarte.

-Lo sé.

-¿Estás bien, Severus? Te he notado algo distraído durante las comidas y las clases. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-No... yo... -Severus no sabía que iba a decirle. La distracción era su deseo hacia su profesor y era inconfesable -¿Puede darme algunas clases extra este año?

-No creo que las necesites, pero si lo deseas...

-Si, lo deseo.

Inmediatamente después de pronunciar esas dos palabras, Severus sintió gran parte de su sangre dirigirse a su rostro. Si bien lo había dicho en un sentido completamente diferente, en sus oídos sonaron como la confesión que tenía tanto miedo de hacer. No supo si el profesor notó su rubor o no, pues siguió hablando como si nada.

-Entonces estudiaré mis horarios y los tuyos y encontraré un momento apropiado. Probablemente sea durante el fin de semana o luego de clases¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

-Si, profesor.

-Bien. -sentenció Signatus sonriendo. -¿Por qué no me cuentas que has hecho en tus vacaciones?

A partir de allí, la conversación derivó a temas completamente seguros y en los que Severus no tenía ni la mas mínima posibilidad de ruborizarse. Cuando al fin fue hora de la cena, el alumno partió hacia el Gran Salón.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Signatus suspiró resignado y apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos. Lo último que necesitaba era que Severus Snape sintiera algo por él. Sólo esperaba que el rubor en sus mejillas fuera el resultado de algún recuerdo que aquellas palabras hubieran traído a la mente de su alumno.

** xxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxx**

Durante un mes Remus había estado intentando descifrar las miradas que Sirius solía enviarle cada vez que creía que él no miraba. No entendía que era lo que le sucedía a su amigo y tampoco estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

No habían tenido ningún encuentro incómodo o extraño como el que, el año anterior, había sido interrumpido por James. No lograba comprenderlo y en su cabeza mil ideas y motivos se amontonaban y anudaban, sin que alguno tuviera sentido.

-¿Estás bien, Moony? -preguntó James a su lado, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Si, claro. ¿Dónde crees que esté Padfoot?

-No lo se. -dijo James desordenándose el cabello como siempre lo hacía -Tal vez con alguna de sus chicas.

-Si, probablemente.

Remus se tragó el grito de impotencia. Sirius nunca jamás iba a fijarse en él y había sido estúpido mantener una esperanza al respecto. No solo él era un monstruo y tenía horrorosas cicatrices, sino que también era un hombre, y a Sirius solo se lo había visto con mujeres. Se disculpó con sus amigos y se dirigió al castillo, intentando buscar algún lugar donde poder pensar.

A veces se sentía demasiado solo. Adoraba a sus amigos, pero James pasaba cada vez mas tiempo persiguiendo a Lily Evans, Sirius con su enorme séquito de chicas que lo perseguía, y Peter... Peter era un misterio. Nunca se supo de alguna chica que estuviera con él, por mas que fuera muy popular. Y tampoco de algún chico. Remus tenía la sensación de que Peter estaba enamorado y que no quería decirles de quien.

Cuando el cielo se puso negro de golpe, todos los alumnos corrieron a refugiarse dentro del castillo. La tormenta parecía haber salido de la nada y dirigirse a toda prisa y con demasiada furia hacia Hogwarts.

Justo al momento en que James y Peter entraban al castillo, Signatus y Albus lo abandonaban. Sus rostros no revelaban nada, pero algo estaba sucediendo, pues ya no estaba presente el brillo tan característico de la mirada del Director.

-Esto no me gusta, Signatus.

-Lo se. Tampoco a mi. ¿Crees que es Riddle?

-Es probable. -dijo Dumbledore sin quitar sus ojos del cielo. -¿Sientes la magia oscura?

-Albus, quédate dentro del castillo. Riddle sólo busca eliminarte. Déjame a mi.

-No. -dijo severamente el anciano. -Es mi escuela y son mis alumnos. No puedo protegerme a mí, por mas poderoso que tu seas.

-Pero... -Signatus supo que no había nada que discutir cuando vio la decisión en los amables ojos del director. -Bien¿desde aquí o a las torres norte y sur?

-Desde las torres será mas sencillo. -dispuso Dumbledore -Yo tomaré la sur. Si no logro detenerla, protege a mis niños, Signatus.

-Lo juro por mi magia.

Ambos magos corrieron hacia el interior del castillo y, sin prestar atención a las preguntas que les hacían los alumnos, el Director se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Todos deben regresar a sus Salas Comunes y no abandonarlas bajo ningún punto de vista, ni ninguna circunstancia. No hay de que preocuparse niños, -agregó al ver sus rostros asustados -es sólo una tormenta demasiado fuerte, y trataremos de desviarla. -con eso, el Director señaló a cada Jefe de Casa que se encargara de sus alumnos.

Signatus reunió rápidamente a sus alumnos de Slytherin y los llevó por el camino mas cortó a las mazmorras. Cuando al fin todos estuvieron dentro, les dio una última orden antes de partir.

-No saldrán de aquí hasta que yo regrese por ustedes¿entendido? -al ver que todos cabeceaban, se dio por satisfecho -Los Prefectos están a cargo de que cada uno se dirija a su habitación.

Al salir, alcanzó a ver la mirada ansiosa y angustiada que Severus enviaba hacia él. Sus labios se curvaron en una, esperaba, alentadora sonrisa y salió camino a la torre norte, para hacerle de apoyo al Director de Hogwarts.

No había llegado a la mitad de su recorrido cuando un rayo sacudió al castillo y escuchó el aterrorizado grito de algún alumno en las cercanías. Debía llegar a la torre, pero no podía dejar solo a ese alumno.

Utilizando la voz del castillo como guía, Signatus encontró a Remus Lupin refugiado tras una mesa de trabajo en la Sala de Profesores. El niño temblaba y el mas puro pánico se reflejaba en su mirada.

-¿Señor Lupin¿Remus?

-¿Pro... Profesor?

-Vamos Remus, hay que sacarte de aquí. -Después de unos instantes, Remus tomó la mano extendida hacia él y se abandonó su precario refugio.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Profesor?

-Hay una fuerte tormenta. -dijo Signatus sin importarle lo obvio que eso era. -Debo ponerte a salvo...

Sin decir nada mas, Signatus se acercó a una chimenea y tiró un puñado de polvos flu. Cuando las llamas tornaron el característico verde, apretó a Remus contra sí y designó el último lugar que el licántropo hubiese esperado.

-¡Sala Común de Slytherin!

Tal como lo había ordenado, el lugar estaba vacío. Sin demorarse arrastró a Remus hasta una habitación al final de engañosos pasillos y golpeó a la puerta.

-¡Profesor! -exclamó Severus Snape -¿Qué sucedió?

-Necesito que aceptes a Remus hasta que pase la tormenta. No tengo tiempo de llevarlo a la sala común de Gryffindor y no puedo usar su chimenea en situaciones de emergencia.

-Seguro. -dijo Snape entre dientes y molesto por la tarea que le había encomendado su profesor.

-Gracias, Severus. -dijo Signatus, y luego se enfocó en la temerosa expresión del licántropo. -Te quedarás aquí hasta que venga por ti. ¿Entendido, Remus?

-Si Profesor. -contestó el licántropo ingresando a la habitación.

Después de dejar a Remus a salvo, Signatus se apareció en la torre norte. Sabía que corría peligro de ser descubierto, pero de otro modo nunca hubiera llegado. Cuando lo hizo, vio a Albus Dumbledore con los brazos hacia el cielo, recitando conjuros protectores que impedirían que la tormenta se acercara demasiado.

Signatus sentía el poder fluir desde Dumbledore hacia al cielo y se preguntó como era que nunca, ni en sus épocas de estudiante, ni como Harry Potter, había notado lo increíblemente poderoso que podía ser ese mago.

Su padre, Salazar Slytherin, era mas poderoso aún, pero era diferente, porque este hombre no era un vampiro cuyo cuerpo no envejece. El poder de Albus Dumbledore no se reflejaba en absoluto en su apariencia.

Una nueva sacudida del castillo lo hizo abandonar sus cavilaciones. Dumbledore seguía firme, pero si la tormenta era demasiado para él... podía llegar a terminar con todo. No sólo con la vida del Director o de algunos alumnos, sino también con Hogwarts. Y eso era algo que no iba poder permitir.

-Por el poder que me confiere mi sangre, -empezó a recitar en voz baja y sin moverse de posición, ya que no quería que Dumbledore lo notara. -por el poder de los Slytherin, ordeno a las defensas de Hogwarts extenderse hasta los cielos, allí donde la amenaza está presente y en formación. Como Heredero de Slytherin extiendo las barreras de Hogwarts con todo su poder hacia el cielo, hacia el centro mismo de la amenaza. Los intrusos pagarán por su asaña. ¡Signatus Slytherin ordena a las defensas de Hogwarts infiltrarse en el corazón mágico de esa tormenta y destruirla de una vez y para siempre!

Se escuchó una explosión y el cielo se tornó rojo. Un mar de sangre podía competir con el carmesí del cielo. Signatus dirigió una mirada a Albus Dumbledore, que lo miraba de vuelta con algo parecido a la sorpresa y la emoción. Su secreto seguía a salvo pues no había manera de que Dumbledore lo hubiera escuchado desde tan lejos.

Unos momentos después, el cielo se tonó violáceo y fue cambiando de color hasta volver a lo normal. Un celeste muy oscuro, pues la noche ya estaba llegando a Escocia.

Estaban a salvo. Y Voldemort estaba furioso.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La desesperación que Sirius sentía no iba a poder ser igualada jamás. En cuanto había empezado la tormenta, había entrado a la Sala Común con todos sus compañeros y luego a su habitación, tal como les había ordenado la Profesora McGonagall. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando no encontró a Remus por ningún lado.

James se había preocupado también, hasta que Evans había entrado a la habitación a asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y, a falta de Remus, él había ido a acompañarla en sus dotes de Prefecta. Lo había dejado solo. Con Peter, pero era lo mismo que solo.

-¿Por qué no pruebas con el "mapa"? -había sugerido el gordito y a Sirius le pareció una excelente idea.

Claro que en cuanto ubicó a Remus enfureció. Parecía una gran broma de muy mal gusto ideada solo para destruirlo. Moony estaba en territorio Slytherin. Pero no en cualquier lado, sino en la habitación de Snape. En la cama de Snivellus.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí encerrados, Sirius no quitó los ojos de los dos puntitos que compartían la cama en las mazmorras. Severus Snape y Remus Lupin aparecían demasiado juntos para su gusto.

Luego vio como el profesor Suseldom aparecía en escena y salía de allí, llevándose a Remus con él. Vio como el punto que pertenecía a su amigo caminaba hacia donde él estaba y cada vez se acercaba mas a la torre de Gryffindor.

Por eso, ni bien el licántropo puso un pie en la habitación, Sirius estaba listo para decirle todo. Todo lo que pensaba, todo lo traicionado que se sentía.

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE¡¡¡ES SNIVELLUS!

-¿Padfoot? -preguntó Remus confundido -¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL DISTRAÍDO CONMIGO¡¡¡VI EN EL MAPA QUE ESTABAN MUY JUNTITOS COMPARTIENDO LA MUGRIENTA CAMA DE SNIVELLUS!

-Padfoot... no es lo que...

-¿DESDE CUÁNDO NOS TRAICIONAS ASÍ¿DESDE CUANDO TE COGES A SNIVELLUS¿O ES QUE EL TE LA METE A TÍ¡ME DAS ASCO LUPIN!

El rostro de Remus perdió el escaso color que poseía y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que Sirius estuviese gritándole esas cosas? Ni siquiera había dejado que le explique que Snape lo había cuidado (vaya a saber uno por que) cuando la tormenta afectó sus sentidos de lobo y el pánico lo atacó.

Y Sirius supo que había ido demasiado lejos cuando vio el rostro de su amigo contorsionarse de dolor y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, porque el daño ya estaba causado.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme en toda tu vida. No quiero que te acerques a mí nunca mas. -dijo Remus con una tranquilidad que no poseía -Te lo advierto, Black, no quiero hacerte daño, pero si vuelves a hablarme no me dejarás alternativa.

Dicho eso, Remus Lupin abandonaba la habitación en un mar de lágrimas, mientras todos en la Sala Común lo miraban desconcertados.

James corrió hacia su habitación y se encontró con un pálido y tembloroso Peter, mirando con odio y temor a Sirius, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, pagándole puñetazos a la cama.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? -preguntó Potter, pero ninguno de los dos le contestó.

**xxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxx**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Mica-redfield: **Gracias... tus halagos me hicieron sonrojar. Se que tardo mucho, pero juro que no es por mala. Simplemente hago demasiadas cosas a la vez y se me complica para encontrar el tiempo y la inspiración. Gracias por leer. Besos.

**Chibi-Kaisie: **La época de los Merodeadores sigue. Y, como vez, hago lo posible por encontrarle las respuestas a muchas cosas que Rowling aún no nos ha revelado. Me alegra que te guste. Besos.

**Snivellina:** Me alegra que te guste mas la historia ahora que apareció el gran Severus. A mi también me gusta mas así, a decir verdad. En cuanto a los Merodeadores, el carácter de James se fue dando así. La verdad es que yo también veo mas cabecilla a Sirius, pero bueno, es lo que me fue saliendo. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos

**xxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxx**

**DIOS... CREO QUE NUNCA JAMÁS ME COSTÓ TANTO ESCRIBIR UN CAPÍTULO.**

**TUVE MUY POCO TIEMPO Y LA INSPIRACIÓN PARECÍA HABERME ABANDONADO.**

**PIDO DISCULPAS ETERNAS A TODOS POR LA DEMORA. SE QUE NO MEREZCO NI QUE LEAN ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

**¡BESOS! GRACIAS POR ESPERARME Y SOPORTARME.**

**Gala Snape**


	9. Un nuevo Mortífago

**DISCLAIMER: Ojalá fuera mío, pero no. Yo sólo tomo prestado los personajes y algunos lugares de JK Rowling. Las fechas fueron extraídas de la línea de tiempo de "Lexicon". Todo lo que no reconozcan... mi imaginación (algo tenía que poner, no?)**

ADVERTENCIAS: Este ff es SLASH. Si no te gusta o no sabés lo que es (relación entre hombres) mejor que vayas desapareciendo de acá. Habrá algo parecido a "muerte de un personaje".

xxxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxxxx

HARRY POTTER Y EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO

CAPITULO 9: Un nuevo Mortífago. 

La Navidad se acercaba a paso galopante y aún nadie lograba averiguar los motivos del alejamiento de Remus Lupin del grupo de amigos, especialmente de Sirius Black, a quien nunca hablaba y raramente le dedicaba alguna mirada.

Incluso James Potter, había perdido la esperanza de que sus amigos recuperaran su relación anterior y que todo volviera a ser como antes. Sabía que Sirius era el culpable de la situación, pero nadie quería decirle que había sucedido. También sabía que Wormtail había estado presente en ese momento, pero el gordito solo negaba con la cabeza y miraba con odio a Sirius cada vez que James intentaba algo.

Sirius, por su parte, estaba convencido de que Remus y Snape habían tenido algo esa noche, y que no lo continuaban porque él los había descubierto. Su lado racional le advertía a menudo que no estaba siendo lógico y que su amigo no era merecedor de los malos tratos a los que lo había sometido, pero no podía evitarlo. Los celos eran demasiados.

Y así fue, cegado por sus irracionales celos, que Sirius puso en marcha su mas cruel y peligroso plan. Severus Snivellus Snape iba a ser alejado de la vida de Remus Lupin para siempre. Con esa mentalidad, tomó el Mapa del Merodeador y salió de la sala común de Gryffindor en busca de su presa.

Severus Snape estaba en la biblioteca cuando Black lo encontró y se le acercó con fingida inocencia. El Slytherin solo lo observó desde su lugar unos segundos antes de desviar la vista y posarla en Lupin, que estaba sentado dos mesas mas al fondo.

-Tiene algo misterioso¿verdad? -dejó salir Sirius mirando también al licántropo.

-Estorbas, Black.

-Oh... es una pena, yo venía a decirte donde podías encontrarlo esta noche... cuando abandone el castillo.

Cuando Severus reaccionó, Sirius ya estaba saliendo de la biblioteca. Sabía que había grandes posibilidades de que sea una mentira, o alguna especie de provocación, pero no pudo evitar levantarse y seguirlo.

Lo alcanzó luego de atravesar dos pasillos y un gran grupo de primer año que lo miraron asustados. Y, con agilidad, tomó a Black por un brazo, lo metió en un aula cercana y lo arrinconó contra la pared, tomándolo con violencia por el cuello.

-Explícate. -le susurró entre cerrando sus ojos negros.

-Remus dejará el castillo... esta noche. -dijo Sirius con dificultad -Como lo hace cada mes...

-¿A dónde irá?

-El Sauce Boxeador... esconde un pasadizo secreto...

-¿Hacia dónde? -preguntó Severus apretando mas su agarre.

-Hogs... Hogsmeade...

-¿De verdad pretendes que crea eso? Eres mas estúpido de lo que pensaba, Black. -dijo Severus soltándolo de repente y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Si te ayudas con una piedra o un palo, y tocas el nódulo correcto... el Sauce detiene sus movimientos y tienes la entrada garantizada. -dijo Sirius antes de que Snape alcanzase a salir, despertando la duda en su compañero y rival.

**xxxxxxHPxSSxxxxx**

Esa tarde, aún en contra de sus mas profundos instintos, Severus tomó la capa mas gruesa que poseía y decidió abandonar la seguridad del castillo, con destino al Sauce Boxeador.

Abandonó el castillo al atardecer, consciente de que sería mas fácil permanecer afuera y seguir a Lupin que intentar abrir las puertas solo y adivinar cual era el nódulo que debía presionar... si es que había tal. Además, le daba la ventaja de estar de antemano por si todo era una broma de Black.

Así, cuando Remus Lupin salió en compañía de Madame Pomfrey, y ambos entraron al pasadizo, Severus supo que Black no mentía y que de verdad Lupin ocultaba algo.

Esperó a que la enfermera volviera a salir y estuviera dentro del castillo para acercarse al Sauce y con un sencillo "_Wingardium Leviosa_" levitó una piedra hasta el mismo lugar donde había visto a Madame Pomfrey hacerlo.

El Sauce cesó sus movimientos y Severus vislumbró una entrada. Luego de tomar aire y valentía, se dirigió al oscuro túnel, ignorando los aullidos que sonaban en algún lugar de la noche.

**xxxxxHPxSSxxxxx**

James observó con suspicacia la llegada de Sirius a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Parecía tan satisfecho consigo mismo que supo, con absoluta seguridad, que había participado en alguna conducta no muy agradable.

-Dímelo. -dijo James sin rodeos.

-¿Mmmm? -preguntó Sirius mientras le guiñaba el ojo a una muchacha de tercer año.

-¿Hiciste algo con Moony?

-No, Padfoot. Moony está "ocupado" esta noche¿lo olvidaste?

-Demonios. -murmuró James. -¡Peter!

-¿Padfoot? -preguntó el gordito.

-Es luna llena, Wormtail, lo olvidé completamente.

-Yo no. -dijo orgulloso de superar a sus amigos por una vez. -Estaba por ir hacia... allí.

-Bien. Vamos.

-¡No! -exclamó Sirius, pensando rápidamente una excusa cuando sus amigos lo miraron interrogantes. -Quédense conmigo, podemos... jugar al ajedrez mágico o... buscar alguna muchacha para...

-Sirius. -dijo James molesto. -No se lo que sucedió entre ustedes, y aparentemente nunca voy a saberlo porque nadie me lo dice, pero que te quede bien claro que Moony sigue siendo mi amigo y que no voy a dejar de acompañarlo en estas noches.

-Pe... pe.. pero es que..

-¿Qué le hiciste? -preguntó Peter temblando y con el rostro rojo. -¿Por qué quieres evitar que pasemos la noche con él¿Qué le hiciste?

-¡Nada¿Cómo se te ocurre que puedo hacerle daño...

-No sería la primera vez. -dijo Pettigrew sin modificar su expresión. -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-A él... nada. Pero Snivellus va a hacerse pis en sus pantalones cuando lo vea.

-Oh Sirius... dime que no lo has hecho.

-No se de qué me hablas.

-¡Demonios! -exclamó James corriendo hacia el Sauce Boxeador lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

-No puedo creer que hayas traicionado de este modo SU confianza, Black. -dijo Peter saliendo tras James.

**xxxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxx**

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Severus solo tomó conciencia de lo que había sucedido cuando tenía su espalda apoyada contra una rocosa pared del castillo, con James Potter tomándolo dolorosamente por los hombros y repitiéndole la misma frase una y otra vez.

-¿Estás herido, Snape?

-No. -susurró. -Lupin... él...

-¡No dirás una palabra Snape! -dijo Potter sin soltarlo. -Nadie puede saberlo.

-Pe... pero... ¡Es un monstruo! -exclamó soltándose -¡Y ustedes quisieron soltarlo sobre mí¡Intentaron acabar con mi vida!

-¡Qué¡¿Acabo de salvarte de un furioso licántropo y me acusas de querer asesinarte!

-No eres mas que un asesino, Potter. Y voy a encargarme personalmente de que te expulsen de Hogwarts.

-Eso lo dictaminará el Director Dumbledore. -dijo Signatus cuando llegó junto a los adolescentes magos. -Por ahora, ambos sufrirán una quita de 20 puntos cada uno por estar deambulando de noche sin motivo ni autorización de un profesor.

-Pero...

-Silencio, señor Potter. Síganme, el Director nos está esperando.

El silencio pedido por Signatus era solo interrumpido por el sonido de sus zapatos contra el suelo. Pero aún sin hablar, las miradas que ambos se profesaban eran mas que suficientes para apreciar el mas profundo de los odios. Esa noche su relación llegó al punto mas bajo, esa herida que ni siquiera el tiempo o la muerte pudo borrar.

-Ah... señor Potter, señor Snape, adelante. -dijo Dumbledore desde detrás de su escritorio. -¿Confío en que ambos se encuentran ilesos?

-Si, Señor. -respondieron ambos.

-Bien, bien. Ahora, me gustaría saber que fue lo que sucedió. -Severus iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Dumbledore. -Señor Potter, por favor.

-Yo... Siempre seguimos a Madame Pomfrey y Remus cuando se dirigen al Sauce Boxeador, como medida por si algo sucede. Y... vi que Snape entraba al pasadizo y.. lo seguí y... pude sacarlo antes de que Remus... ya sabe.

-Es usted muy valiente, señor Potter.

-¡Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió¡Está mintiendo¡ÉL Y SUS AMIGOS QUISIERON MATARME!

-Señor Snape... de verdad creo que está exagerando. -dijo Dumbledore aún mirando a James. -La historia del señor Potter coincide perfectamente con lo dicho por el señor Black. Por lo tanto, el asunto queda terminado.

-Pero...

-Señores, el profesor Suseldom se encargará de sus castigos.

-James -dijo Signatus una vez fuera de la oficina del director. -Quiero que mañana, a la hora del almuerzo, estés en mi despacho, junto con Sirius y Peter. Por ahora, ve a tu Sala Común.

-Si, Sig... Señor.

-Sígueme, Severus.

**xxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxx**

Después de una silenciosa lucha de miradas en el despacho de Signatus, Severus tomó valor y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente con las humillaciones que soportaba desde primer año.

-La historia que Potter dijo al director no es la verdad. Black me envió allí, sabiendo lo que me esperaba. Potter sólo fue porque sabía que si algo me sucedía, iba a ser expulsado. Fue planeado. Potter le mintió al Director Dumebledore.

-Lo sé. -dijo Signatus -Pero debes comprender que no...

-¿Lo sabía? -preguntó Severus en un tono de voz casi inexistente. -¿Lo sabía y no dijo nada¡Lo sabía!

-Lo siento, Severus. Yo no podía permitir que expulsen a James por algo que no había hecho. Mira, él verdaderamente no tuvo nada que ver con la broma de Sirius y...

-¿BROMA¡¡ESO NO FUE UNA BROMA¡¡ESO FUE UN INTENTO DE ASESINATO¡BLACK QUERÍA QUE LUPIN ME MATARA!

-Severus, cálmate por favor. -pidió Signatus acercándose a él -Yo se que tienes razón, pero...

-¡NO ME TOQUE! No me toque, no se acerque nunca mas a mi. Yo... confié en usted aún cuando una vez ya se había reído de mí junto a su ahijado. Y ahora volvió a hacerlo.

-No Severus, no estás comprendiendo.

-Dígame mi castigo profesor Suseldom, así puedo ir a dormir a mi habitación.

-No hay castigo para ti, Severus.

-¿Puedo irme entonces, Señor?

-Sólo después de que me des tu palabra de que NADIE sabrá de la condición de Remus Lupin.

-Dígale eso a Black. -murmuró el Slytherin.

-Severus, necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie que Remus sufre de licantropía.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué protege a ese monstruo?

-Voy a contarte algo que ni siquiera el Profesor Dumbledore sabe. -Signatus se levantó y tomó una fotografía de una repisa. Luego, se la tendió a Severus. -Su nombre era Nazareth y era mi esposa.

-¿Era? -preguntó Severus sin dejar de observar la fotografía.

-Murió durante un ataque de licántropos a la aldea donde vivo.

-¿Licántropos?

-Si. Verás Severus, los licántropos no saben lo que hacen durante la luna llena. Ellos son esclavos de la luna. Cambian cuando ella se los ordena y no pueden dominar sus instintos. Nunca voy a olvidar las expresiones de sus rostros esa mañana cuando vieron lo que habían hecho por la noche.

-Pero...

-Es muy importante que entiendas que los licántropos NO saben que es lo que hacen hasta el día siguiente. Remus Lupin no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de que esta noche te cruzaste en su camino.

-Entiendo.

-Así que... ¿puedes prometerme que no revelarás su condición a nadie?

-Lo... lo prometo.

-Gracias. -Signatus sonrió aliviado. -Ahora, con respecto a James...

-Si no tengo castigo y le prometí no decir nada sobre Lupin¿puedo ir a dormir?

-Claro que sí.

Signatus suspiró audiblemente cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de su Slytherin predilecto. Ahora sólo quedaba decidir un castigo lo suficientemente duro para Sirius Black.

En momentos así era cuando odiaba a su padre por haberlo mandado a Hogwarts.

**xxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxx**

La noche siguiente varios se sorprendieron cuando Remus Lupin entró furioso a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Estaba completamente pálido y parecía que en su día fuera de Hogwarts lo había pasado bastante mal. Su voz, en todo caso, lo confirmaba.

-¿Dónde está Sirius? -preguntó a Peter al entrar.

-En la habitación, Moony, pero creo que no...

-Peter, por favor, asegúrate de que nadie entre. Tengo que hablar con él.

-Cla... claro.

Remus entró a la habitación y, sin dudarlo, tomó a Sirius del frente de la túnica que vestía y lo apoyó bruscamente contra una pared.

-No se por qué demonios me odias de pronto, Black. Pero lo que hiciste anoche es lo mas bajo que podrías haber hecho. Pusiste a otra persona a mi alcance, sabiendo que lo mas probable era que no sobreviviera. Si James no hubiera ido, Severus Snape hoy estaría muerto y yo en Azkaban. ¿Eso es lo que buscabas¿Qué me expulsen y me envíen a prisión?

-N... No.

-¡Pues casi lo logras, Black! Y no...

Remus se mareó y perdió el balance por un momento, pero Sirius fue rápido y lo atrapó en sus brazos antes de que golpee contra el suelo. Con cuidado, lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama mas cercana y lo sostuvo hasta que se recuperó.

-Remus... Moony. Estás débil. ¿Seguro que Madame Pomfrey te dejó salir?

-¿Y de repente pretendes que crea que te "preocupas" por mí? Después de lo de anoche, Black, es increíble.

-¡NO! Moony... -susurró arrodillándose frente a él. -Era una broma para Snape.

-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE UNA BROMA ASÍ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MENTE RETORCIDA TIENES¡¡PODRÍA HABER MUERTO!

-No lo pensé... -Sirius bajó la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

-¡CLARO QUE NO PENSASTE! -Remus inspiró profundamente. -Quiero que, sinceramente, me digas por qué lo hiciste.

-Porque quería que Snivellus se alejara de ti.

-¿De qué hablas? Snape y yo no... -la frase quedó inconclusa, y Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza para calmarse -No lograré entenderte nunca Sirius.

-Moony... -Sirius le tomó suavemente el rostro y lo miró a los ojos. -Yo...

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir. -dijo Remus soltándose. -Podría haber esperado una traición así de cualquiera, pero no de mis amigos. Esto es imperdonable, Sirius.

Esa fue la última vez que Black y Lupin hablaron ese año. Por eso, ninguno de ellos se sorprendió cuando no recibió regalos del otro esa Navidad.

**xxxxxxxxxxHPxSSxxxxxxxxxx**

**--1977--**

Rondaban ya la las Pascuas cuando Sirius y Remus volvieron a hablarse. Seguía siendo visiblemente tenso, pero no les quedaba mas opción, porque Signatus se encargó de ello.

-Trabajaremos en parejas. -dijo caminando frente a la clase. -Quiero que todos se concentren en un pensamiento positivo, alegre, feliz que tengan. Mientras uno de ustedes lo intenta, con los ojos cerrados, el otro se enfocará en los Patronus, intentando vislumbrar su forma. Lo harán así por quince minutos, y luego cambiarán. ¡Empiecen!

Peter y James observaban de reojo a sus amigos en la otra punta del salón. Remus estaba concentrado, sin quitar la vista de la punta de la varita de Sirius, evitando a toda costa la sonrisa que su atractivo ex amigo.

Casi se habían cumplido los quince minutos cuando una espesa nube blanca se formó en la punta de la varita de Sirius. El Gryffindor estaba completamente agotado y no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo, por lo que pronto la nubecita se dispersó.

-Me toca ahora, Black. -dijo Remus intentando mantener su fachada fría que había adoptado el último tiempo. -Espero que tampoco me salga una nube con patas.

-Si... ya... ¿Patas? -preguntó Sirius olvidando su cansancio -¿Qué clase de patas¿De perro¿De ciervo¿De lobo?

-Patas, Black... no se de que tipo.

-Pero...

-¡Expecto Patronus!

El ejercicio requirió de todo el esfuerzo del licántropo, pero al fin de la clase, ya se vislumbraba la forma canina de su Patronus. Realmente quería pensar que era un lobo, y no un perro como sospechaba que era, porque Sirius se iba a reír de él por siempre de otro modo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. -dijo Signatus al terminar la clase. -Han demostrado que son capaces de esforzarse al máximo. Ahora, para la próxima clase quiero que trabajen con las mismas parejas de hoy y me entreguen un pergamino que contenga la teoría del Encantamiento Patronus y una descripción detallada de sus actividades de hoy: la forma que tomó el Patronus de cada uno, la evolución de los mismos, en fin, todo lo que puedan. Ahora pueden irse.

Signatus siempre sonreía cuando los veía levantarse rápida y sonoramente para salir pronto del salón de clases. Era gracioso que la escena se repetiría por siempre. alumnos que, aunque disfrutaran de la clase, trataban de salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-¡Moony! -exclamó Sirius siguiendo por un pasillo al licántropo, que caminada con exagerada velocidad. -¡Remus¡LUPIN!

-¿Qué demonios quieres? -preguntó resignado Remus girando para verlo.

-Tenemos que hacer la tarea juntos para entregarla en dos días. -¿Dónde prefieres hacerlo?

-No lo se... Eh... ¿La biblioteca después de clases?

-¿La biblioteca? Pero... ahí no se puede...

-No vamos a conversar, Black. -lo cortó Remus. -Vamos a hacer una tarea para el Profesor Suseldom. Te veré en la biblioteca después de clases.

Remus se alejó, perdiéndose el rostro dolido de Sirius al recibir esas últimas palabras.

**xxxxxxxxxxHPxSSxxxxxxxxxx**

La preocupación de Signatus hacia Severus aumentaba día a día. Después de las vacaciones navideñas el muchacho se mostraba mas retraído que nunca, pero en sus ojos había un brillo especial que denotaba poder, seguridad y... y algo mas que no lograba comprender.

Cada vez que intentaba hablar con su alumno, él se le escapaba, alegando tareas, o reuniones con otros profesores o, incluso, una vez utilizó un partido de Quidditch como ridícula excusa.

Entonces lo descubrió, una noche, caminando por los pasillos, vio la figura inconfundible de Severus Snape atravesar la puerta de entrada del castillo y adentrarse en el camino a Hogsmeade.

Signatus lo siguió, rogando internamente estar equivocado, pero su sospecha se confirmó cuando vio a Severus dar la mano a Lucius Malfoy y seguirlo hacia un rincón mas que oscuro en la calle principal del pueblo y susurrarle instrucciones que sonaron en sus oídos como campanas de iglesia, gracias a sus sentidos vampíricos.

-Ya no hay tiempo, Severus.

-Pero... es... imposible...

-Nada es imposible. -susurró Lucius con seriedad -Si Él desea que lo hagas, sencillamente debes hacerlo.

-Pero... el Profesor Susel...

-¿No le tendrás miedo a un imbécil que se cree superior al Señor Oscuro, verdad?

-¡Claro que no! -se defendió Severus.

-Entonces harás lo que se te ha ordenado.

-Creo que no será posible. -dijo Signatus apareciendo a espaldas de Severus. -Lucius, tanto tiempo sin verte... No tendrías que haberte molestado en visitar, podíamos vivir si tu presencia.

-Suseldom -escupió el rubio tanteando su varita.

-Oh... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar en duelo conmigo? -preguntó el profesor despreocupadamente -Yo lo pensaría unas diez veces mas. Después de todo, vencería con mis ojos cerrados a ti a tu amigo que... aún no me has presentado. ¡Qué descortés te estás volviendo, Lucius!

Algo brilló entonces en los ojos del Malfoy, que hizo una seña casi imperceptible a Severus para que escapara. El joven no lo dudó y aprovechó para moverse entre sombras y regresar a Hogwarts del modo mas sigiloso posible.

Signatus, aliviado de que Severus ya estuviera fuera de la línea de fuego, tomó cuidadosamente su varita y miró a los ojos plata de Lucius Malfoy con furia.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que cualquiera entrará en Hogwarts a matarme, Lucius¿No se ha convertido tu JEFE en un terrible idiota¿No sabe que si quiere matarme tendrá que hacerlo él mismo, en persona, y no uno de sus patéticos colaboradores?

-No se de que me hablas, Suseldom. -dijo Lucius altivamente, sin embargo, dio un paso atrás.

-Lo sabes... claro que lo sabes... Dile a tu inútil jefe que no podrá acabar conmigo tan fácilmente. Y que si tiene ganas de recordar viejos tiempos, siempre puede contar con enviarme una misiva, prometo acudir a su encuentro.

-Basta de palabras inútiles, Suseldom...

-Tu lo pediste... -sonrió Signatus y movió suavemente su varita.

Lucius nunca supo lo que sucedió. Después de esa falsa sonrisa de su ex profesor, dos hechizos lo golpearon simultáneamente, y luego dos mas, evitando cualquier respuesta que pudiera emitir. Así, cuando recobró su conciencia, estaba amaneciendo en Hogsmeade y no había signos de Signatus Suseldom.

**xxxxxxSSxHPxxxxx**

Durante la mañana siguiente, nadie se atrevía a hablar al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Por primera vez desde que se lo conocía en el mundo mágico, sus usualmente inexpresivos ojos eran un espejo de su ánimo. Se lo veía lívido, los ojos furiosos, casi inyectados en sangre...

Y Severus no podía dejar de pensar que él era el culpable de que se viera así.

Por eso, cuando la clase de Defensa de sexto año concluyó, a última hora del día, todos se compadecieron de las tres personas a las que llamó bruscamente al final.

-Lupin, Black y Snape. Ninguno de los tres se retirará hasta que yo lo diga.

-Si, Señor.

-Espere aquí señor Snape. -dijo abriendo la puerta de su despacho -ustedes dos: síganme.

Cuando los tres estuvieron dentro, Signatus se enfrentó a sus alumnos seriamente. Sospechaba que debía hacerlo, o algo cambiaría en el futuro... pero no estaba completamente seguro. Sólo deseaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

-El trabajo que me entregaron sobre sus Patronus es, con seguridad, el peor trabajo que han hecho en su vida. ¿Alguno de los dos tiene algo que decirme?

El silencio fue la única respuesta. Signatus observó como se evitaban sus dos alumnos y decidió llevar el asunto un poco mas lejos. Haciendo uso de todo su auto-control, tomó asiento del otro lado de su escritorio y se dirigió a ellos con tono conciliador.

-Entiendo que luego del incidente del Sauce su relación haya cambiado. -ante esto, ambos levantaron sus miradas. -Pero pensé que iban a poder solucionarlo solos, sin necesidad de que alguien les hablara.

-Prof... -una mirada bastó para que Lupin cerrara la boca.

-Sirius se equivocó, cometió un gravísimo error, pero no creo que lo haya hecho con la intención de lastimarte o traicionar tu confianza, Remus. Creo... creo que los dos deben encontrar un tiempo y un lugar para hablar, para sincerarse y evitar que estos problemas vuelvan a surgir. En mi opinión, se deben esta charla sin interrupciones o terceros, solo ustedes dos.

-Señor... yo... -comenzó Sirius.

-No me interesa saber por qué lo hiciste, Sirius. Así como tampoco me interesa saber como es que lograron engañar a Albus con esa historia de que vigilan cada vez que Remus y Madame Pomfrey van al Sauce, porque es completamente ridícula.

-Ellos...

-Ellos, de alguna manera, lograron reunir sus genios y convertirse en animagos. -dijo Signatus con una sonrisa cómplice y sorprendiendo a sus alumnos. -Tranquilos, no deseo que mi ahijado termine en Azkaban, no diré una palabra. Es un gran logro, la mayoría de los magos solo puede soñar con realizar algo así en su mayoría de edad, creo que nadie lo ha logrado siendo tan jóven como ustedes. Pero... el hecho es que no los cité para discutir su potencial mágico. Quiero que piensen lo que les he dicho...

-Si, señor.

-Bien. Vayan.

Signatus se quedó solo en su despacho, esperando que Severus entrara y tomara asiento en esa silla que tantas veces antes había utilizado.

-Severus...

-Profesor. -dijo el alumno sentándose.

-¿Cuándo te uniste a Lord Voldemort?

-Señor no se de que...

-Severus... por favor. A mí no puedes engañarme. Y, si anoche te di la posibilidad de escapar fue sencillamente porque no quería hacerte daño o ponerte en evidencia. Ahora, quiero respondas a mi pregunta. ¿Cuándo decidiste unirte a Lord Voldemort?

-En... en... Navidad...

-¿Puedo preguntar que demonios estaba pasando por tu cabeza para cometer terrible estupidez?

-¿Va a delatarme? -preguntó Severus sin responder la pregunta.

-No. No lo haré. Eres tan solo un adolescente furioso y confundido. -Signatus miró un momento por la ventana antes de preguntar. -¿Lo que pasó en el Sauce tuvo algo que ver con tu decisión?

-Oh... ¿Se refiere a que casi me asesinan y nadie les impuso castigo?

-Severus, creí que te había quedado claro que Remus Lupin no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Tal vez. -dijo Severus -Pero tal vez lo habían planeado con anterioridad.

-¿Quién te envenenó de ese modo la mente¿Fue Lucius, alguno de los Lestrange, Bellatrix¿quién fue?

-¡NADIE¡¡NADIE ME ENVENENÓ NADA¡¡USTED, SU MALDITO DIRECTOR Y SUS PRECIADOS GRYFFINDORS SON LOS ÚNICOS A CULPAR! Y serán los primeros en pagar.

-Está bien... debo suponer entonces que llevarás a cabo sus instrucciones de matarme, entonces.

-Eso no es lo que Lucius...

-Sé perfectamente lo que Lucius y tu hablaron anoche en Hogsmeade. De hecho, mi propia conversación con él fue "reveladora". Ten cuidado, Severus. No quiero hacerte daño, pero si intentas matarme, te darás cuenta de por qué Voldemort no quiere hacerlo él mismo.

-¿Y por qué sería eso? -preguntó sin acobardarse.

Signatus sonrió de lado y se acercó a su alumno. Con sus brazos a ambos lados de Severus, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y luego se acercó a su oído para susurrar fría y temiblemente cuatro palabras que el muchacho no dudó ni por un instante.

-Porque me tiene miedo.

**xxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxx**

Tres días después de su conversación con el Profesor Suseldom, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black decidieron darle una última oportunidad a su amistad.

Esa iba a ser, probablemente, una de las conversaciones mas importantes de sus vidas, y ahí estaban, frente a frente, solos, en la Casa de los Gritos, donde el mayor de sus problemas había comenzado.

-Mira Moony, yo... -Sirius sabía que debía decirlo, pero le costaba un enorme trabajo admitir los motivos por los que había enviado a Snape al encuentro de Remus esa noche. -Yo creí que entre tu y Snivellus había algún tipo de relación y...

-¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así¿Cómo crees que les ocultaría algo semejante?

-No lo se. Tan solo... ¿Recuerdas el día de la extraña tormenta¿Recuerdas donde te refugiaste? Yo estaba preocupado por ti, miré en el mapa y te vi con él, en el sector de Slytherin...

-El profesor Suseldom me había llevado ahí. La luna llena estaba muy cerca y el lobo entró en pánico con la tormenta... -Remus comenzó a temblar por el solo hecho de recordarlo. -Él me encontró y me dejó en la habitación de Snape... pero yo no se...

-¿Moony? Nunca antes te entró pánico por una tormenta...

-No era una tormenta climática, Sirius...

-Moony... ¿De qué hablas?

-Esos magos oscuros de los que tanto se habla últimamente. Ese Voldemort debió estar tras la tormenta.

-No entiendo...

-¡Era una tormenta mágica, Padfoot! Era una masa de magia negra completamente pura, destinada a acabar con Hogwarts y todo el que estuviera dentro. ¿No lo entiendes? Estamos a punto de entrar en una terrible guerra.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Sirius acercándose al tembloroso muchacho.

-Desde que ocurrió, algo no me olía bien. No lo se... -Remus sacudió la cabeza como para aclarar sus ideas. -Tal vez haya sido mi parte de licántropo, o tal vez solo la cantidad de libros que he leído me llevaron a curiosear mas... pero lo que sucedió es que encontré un libro en la biblioteca que habla de esas tormentas y... una idea llevó a la otra... creo que Hogwarts no va a estar seguro por mucho tiempo.

-¿Crees que corremos peligro?

-Eso creo, sí.

-Entonces, tal vez, fuera... fuera mejor que volvamos a ser amigos. Los cuatro, los Merodeadores, así podremos protegernos entre nosotros. ¿No lo crees?

-Tal vez...

-Moony...

-Lo intentaré. -cuando Sirius estaba a punto de saltar de la alegría, Remus dejó claro una última cosa -Si alguna vez, vuelves a hacer alguna estupidez semejante o traicionar mi confianza como lo hiciste, no podré perdonarte.

-Nunca, Moony. Nunca. Lo prometo.

Sirius se lanzó hacia Remus y, tomándolo absolutamente desprevenido, le dio un gran abrazo. Un abrazo que quería significar y expresar tantas sensaciones y sentimientos, que era imposible que pudiera repetirse uno igual.

**xxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxx**

Para cuando las vacaciones llegaron en Julio, ya todo estaba de nuevo rondando la normalidad. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se hablaban nuevamente y, junto a sus otros dos amigos, formaban el mismo cuarteto alegre y despreocupado de siempre.

Por otro lado, las peleas entre Lily Evans y James Potter parecían haber aumentado considerablemente. La muchacha criticaba cada cosa que el chico hacía, y él no hacía otra cosa que intentar impresionarla. La mayoría de las veces, los profesores se limitaban a sonreír y darles detenciones juntos, mientras una apuesta clandestina se formaba en torno a ellos. ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro? Sorpresivamente, Minnerva McGonnagall iba a resultar ganadora.

Signatus parecía estar aliviado y feliz de que el año culminara al fin. Sus obligaciones como Profesor no eran nada comparadas con sus obligaciones como Heredero de Slytherin. A medida que el momento de la muerte de James y Lily se acercaba, Signatus solo deseaba volver el tiempo atrás, volver a ser Harry Potter, el niño despreocupado que vivía en la alacena de sus tíos, y olvidar que su padre-ahijado estaba a punto de morir. Su vida era demasiado complicada.

Y, al fin, cuando regresó a casa, notó que algo mas era lo que le estaba haciendo tanto daño y costando tanta energía. Severus Snape. El niño tímido, retraído e incomprendido que había conocido en el primer año como profesor, ahora era un seguidor de aquello que deseaba y debía destruir. Y, de algún modo, Signatus sabía que debía revertirlo. De alguna manera, tenía que ayudar a Severus a regresar al lado correcto o todo el futuro que había conocido como Harry Potter se desplomaría ante sí mismo, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

De todos modos, nada pudo haberlo preparado para la respuesta de su padre. Ese hombre que lo había salvado de la muerte, que lo había convertido en lo que era actualmente. Ese hombre que había vivido mas años de lo que cualquier persona pudiera imaginar. Ese hombre que era un poderoso mago y un mas poderoso vampiro. Ese hombre le dijo sencillamente:

-Tal vez sea hora de que encuentras otra pareja. Hace mucho tiempo que Nazareth murió. Ningún hombre debería estar solo tanto tiempo.

**xxxxxxxxxxSSxHPxxxxxxxxxx**

**BUENO, SOLO QUEDA UN AÑO MAS DE HOGWARTS PARA LOS MERODEADORES Y SEVERUS.**

**HARRY/SIGNATUS VA A TENER QUE MEDITAR MUCHO SUS PASOS DE AHORA EN MAS.**

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. La universidad y mi trabajo están matándome, y tuve algunas crisis de pareja tambien... solucionadas por suerte.**

**Espero que quien lea le guste.**

**¡Besotes giganteósicos a todos! **

**Gala Snape**


End file.
